El pony de la máscara roja
by TolkeinJR
Summary: Cuando varios ponies en Equestria son despojados de sus cutie marks, las sospechas recaen sobre Starlight Glimmer, una pony obsesionada con las cutie marks. Las princesas buscan la manera de impedir los robos, pero antes deben contestar algunas preguntas: ¿A que se debe esta obsesión? y ¿Que motiva a Sunset Shimmer a volver a Equestria para enfrentar esta amenaza?
1. Aviso

AVISO

Saludos miembros de la comunidad, este es mi primera historia en español. Ingrese en este sitio escribiendo historias en ingles, pero ahora tengo deseos de hacer una en mi idioma considerando la cantidad de buenas historias en español cobre los ponys. El nombre se debe a que el signo de = fue usado por primera vez en "La piedra de afilar de Witte" del matemático Robert Recorde en 1557.

Esta historia tiene como protagonista x: muchos, yo incluido, consideran que debe existir un lazo entre Starlight Glimmer y Sunset Shimmer tomando en cuenta las coincidencias entre ambas. Queriendo explicar el origen de ambos personajes, me basé en las tramas de "Bajo la capucha roja" de Batman y "La Saga del Soldado de Invierno" del Capitán América, historias sobre 2 amigos vueltos enemigos a causa de las maquinaciones de un demente, también tomo algo de la película. Si desean que continúe, por favor háganmelo saber.

NOTA: Esta historia se desarrolla entre "Los juegos de la Amistad" y el final de la quinta temporada.


	2. Capitulo 1: El ladrón de cutie marks

**Antes de comenzar quiero avisar que la final el titulo de "Bajo la marca de Witte" no me pareció uno bueno, así que lo cambié por el de "El pony de la máscara roja", sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

Celestia estaba contemplando la luna con la silueta de la yegua en la Luna como la hace cada noche desde los últimos 990 años. Entonces entra un guardia pegaso por la puerta.

-Debió escuchar de nuestra conversación.- Dijo la princesa con preocupación. –¿Hallaron algo?-.

-Encontramos sus huellas pero se dirigen al bosque Everfree-

Una potrilla de unicornio sin cutie mark de crin rosada, ojos azules y melena púrpura con rayas cyan sujeta por una trenza cargando una mochila azul caminaba en medio de la oscuridad del bosque. Movía la cabeza por todos lados, unos ojos brillosos ahí y o un árbol con cara mounstruosa por el otro. Empezaba a considerar que fue un error abandonar el castillo, pero ya era muy tarde para volver. Eso no impidió que retrocediera unos pasos, al pisar una rama, el crujido hizo correr a la potrilla como alma que lleva el diablo gritando tanto como las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. Sigue su trayecto hasta llegar a la orilla de un río, entonces ve con temor un movimiento entre la maleza.

En su castillo, Celestia estaba decidida a encontrar a la potrilla como lo manifestaba en su tono de voz que elevó al momento de dar un pisoteado fuerte al piso.

-¡QUIERO A CADA MIEMBRO DE LA GUARDIA REAL RECORRIENDO CADA RINCÓN DE ESE BÓSQUE! ¡NINGÚN PONY DESCANSARÁ HASTA ENCONTRARLA!-

Entonces entra Kibitz para informarle a la princesa del sol una noticia perturbadora -¡SU ALTEZA, TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!-

-¿Qué sucede Kibitz?-

-¡SU ALUMNA ESCAPÓ!-

-¡QUE!-

La potrilla observa el movimiento entre la maleza y ve salir una unicornio amarilla de mayor edad, melena roja con franjas naranjas y una cutie mark de un símbolo de ying yang envuelto en llamas.

-¡SUNSET!- Dijo la potrilla.

-¡STARLIGHT!- Respondió Sunset Shimmer.

-¡ALEJATE!- Vociferó Starlight Glimmer.

-Pero Starlight , vine para llevarte a casa-.

-¿A casa? ¿Por que dices ahora que ese castillo mi casa? Escuché lo que tu y Celestia dijeron acerca de mí, ambas quieren encerrarme en una prisión de cristal, creen que soy un monstruo-.

-Eso es lo que quiere Celestia, pero yo no. Yo me rehusé a esa decisión, incluso estuve dispuesta a batirme en duelo. Lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya sino de esa bruja maldita que se aprovechó de tus poderes. El que hallas perdido el control por una vez no te convierte en un monstruo, y aunque lo fuera, jamás dejare que aparten de mí. Eres mi hermanita y jamás dejaré que algo malo te pase-.

Starlight había la escuchado a su hermana y a la princesa decir cosas malas sobre ella debido a un accidente ocurrido con un potrillo que solía molestarla por su costado en blanco, pero en el fondo, su hermana mayor siempre la protegió y estuvo ahí cuando más la necesito. Si Celestia quería exiliarla o encerrarla lejos, Sunset estaría ahí para defender a su hermana hasta el final, así que no había motivos para desconfiar de ella.

-¿De veras?-

-De veritas, de veritas-

Starlight estaba acercándose a Sunset Shimmer cuando unos guardias pegasos aterrizaron frente a ellas.

-¡ALTO AHÍ!- Grito uno de los guardias.

-¡ME MENTÍSTE, TRAJISTE A LOS GUARDIAS PARA QUE ME ARRESTARAN! !CREÍ QUE ME AMABAS¡- Repeló Starlight. La potrilla con lagrimas en los ojos sintió que su mundo de nuevo se vino abajo a que creer que Sunset la traicionó. Volvió a retroceder, esta vez en dirección al río apuntando su cuerno que emanaba un brillo azulado.

-¡Detente, no es lo que tu crees!- Aclaró Sunset, pero Starlight no quiso escuchar.

-Se lo que veo. Ya vieron lo que soy capaz de hacer, si no se alejan de mi, juro que…-

De repente una roca del borde se desmoronó justo en donde Starlight estaba parada cayendo directo al río siendo arrastrada por la corriente. Sunset corrió tratando de usar su magia para rescatarla, pero fue inútil, su magia era demasiado débil. Lo único que pudo hacer es observar a su hermana siendo arrastrada hasta una caverna desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡STAAAAARLIIIIIGHT!-

Al ver que perdió a la única familia que tenia, Sunset Shimmer sólo se sentó a llorar como un alma sin descanso perdida en la oscuridad de la noche. Desde lejos, alguien usaba su bola de cristal para ver espectáculo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

 **My little pony: El pony de la máscara roja.**

 **Parte 1: El ladrón de cutie marks.**

 _10 años después._

En un almacén del lado este de Manehatan, un pony terrestre de melena y crin negra con una cutie mark de un as de espadas blanco vistiendo un traje de mafioso color gris al estilo de los años 40 conocido como Blackjack estaba con otro gangster, un pony pegado de crin café oscuro, melena negra con un peinado estilo Elvis y una cutie mark de un signo dorado de dólar usando gafas oscuras, camisa rosada y chaqueta recorriendo el interior lleno de objetos mágicos como cráneos de cristal, piedras videntes y gigantescas armaduras equinas estilo troyano. Blackjack era líder de una de las principales familias de Manehattan, El motivo era negociar la venta de artefactos mágicos ilegales.

-Ahora dame tu opinión amigo Moe- Dijo Blackjack.

-Interesante colección Jack, antes no tenía opción pero ahora son muchas. Tal vez sólo una reliquia antigua que pueda darle valor a mi museo privado- Dijo el otro pony.

-Entonces tengo lo que necesitas- Blackjack tomo una caja de bronce cubierto de joyas estilo barroco con el emblema de Starswirl el Barbudo.

-Conozco esa marca-.

-Así es, no he sido capaz de abrirla así que desconozco el contenido, pero la sola marca indica lo valioso que es-.

-Me convenciste, cuanto vale-.

-Olvida eso, yo tengo una marca más interesante- Dijo una voz desconocida.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó Blackjack.

Entonces salió detrás un sarcófago con la cara de Anubis una pony rosada de melena púrpura con una coleta vestida de un leotardo azul, botas del mismo color en ambas patas, un gorro también del mismo color con una pluma y una estrella blanca, y un antifaz rojo de bordes flamígeros.

-¿QUIÉN ERES Y COMO ENTRASTE AQUÍ?- pregunto Blackjack. Los ponies que estaban acompañando a los gangsters sacaron armas nerf apuntando a la intrusa, pero la unicornio uso su magia para desarmarlos.

-Ahora dile a tus gañanes que se aparten para que pueda escuchar mi propuesta-.

Blackjack ordenó a sus ponies que se fueran.

-Bien, te escucho-.

-Mi nombre es Crimsom Blindfold y también estoy interesada en tu mercancía-.

-Entonces debes tener algo que me interese.-

-Si, lo tengo-

Entonces la unicornio puso su mochila en el suelo y de ella sacó un frasco con lo que parecía ser una cutie mark con forma de diamante de corte estrella.

-¿Es lo que yo creo que es?- preguntó Blackjack.

-Una auténtica cutie mark perteneciente a una maga experimentada y puede ser suya por una módica cantidad, el como la obtuve es asunto mío-.

-De modo que tu eres quien se ha estado robando las cutie marks en toda Equestria-.

-Y tengo ganas de más, eso depende de usted-.

El pony mafioso pareció intrigado con aquel objeto, pero más que nada, quedo horrorizado con la idea de lidiar con una pony capaz de realizar semejante hechizo, así que consideró que negociar un trato era la opción lógica. –Muy bien señorita Blindfold ¿Que es lo que usted desea de mí?-

* * *

En el mundo humano las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad después de los sucesos de los Juegos de la Amistad. Después de haber salvado al mundo por si sola, Sunset Shimmer entendió la verdadera capacidad de su poder, sin mencionar su papel en el mundo humano al evitar que la versión retorcida de su amiga Twillight causara un colapso en la continuidad espacio-tiempo. Ahora la Twilight humana era parte del grupo; a la que le dieron el apodo de Sci-Twy, Sunset le enseñó el significado de la amistad, así como la Twilight pony le enseñó a Sunset tiempo atrás. La escuela donde ella estudiaba parecía más una correccional, especialmente con esa directora sedienta de poder al frente con todos esos malos amigos. Después del incidente, Sci-Twi hizo una solicitud a su amiga, la decana Cadance para pasar el resto de su vida escolar en Canterlot High dándole la oportunidad de relacionarse con las demás "humane" y desde luego, aprender sobre la amistad como lo hizo su contraparte pony tiempo atrás.

Después de la escuela, Sunset iba en su motocicleta reflexionando sobre los eventos recientes cuando una camioneta paso junto a ella a toda velocidad y detrás de ella una patrulla, era obvio de que se trataba de una persecución. Para la chica de Equestria, era el momento oportuno de hacer buen uso de sus nuevos poderes, así que se sumo a la carrera.

Sunset siguió a la patrulla hasta una casa abandonada en la zona más miserable de la ciudad. El ladrón se había resguardado en la casa antes de que llegara la policía alistándose para la contienda. El tipo era de piel verde y cabello lacio oscuro, usaba pantalones crema, chaleco multicolor, sueter siena violáceo, gafas oscuras alargadas y respondía al nombre de Ace.

-Atrápenme si pueden polizontes-

Un policía de piel amarillo oscuro de nombre Golden Badge estaba parado frente de la casa estaba informando por radio la situación –Tenemos al sospechoso, ordenare a mis hombres rodear la casa sin disparar hasta que lleguen la unidades de contención, el sujeto es peligroso y esta armado- Entonces desvía su mirada hacia un motocicleta que venía a toda velocidad. ¿Pero que es eso?-

La motocicleta cursó en medio de las patrullas y entró por la puerta de la azotándola hacia el suelo causándole susto mortal al ladrón.

-¡COMO TE ATREVÉS A ESTACIONAR TU VEHÍCULO DENTRO MI PROPIEDAD SIN AVISAR!-

Sunset se quita el casco -¡Y TU COMO TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIR MI AGENDA!- Ace apunta a la chica con su pistola, entonces ella salta de la motocicleta haciendo una pirueta para luego hacer una patada aérea golpeando al ladrón en el rostro. Ace cae al suelo pero aún con el arma en la mano, la levanta para disparar, pero Sunset hace uso de su magia para atraer el arma hacia su mano desarmando al criminal; este se levanta para escapa, pero antes de salir por la parte de atrás, queda inmovilizado por un hechizo paralizador cortesía de Sunset.

Los policías apuntan hacia la puerta cuando Sunset sale trayendo al fugitivo levitando por los aires junto con el botín.

-Creo que esto les pertenece- Dijo Sunset tirando al botín y a Ace y al suelo para ser aprendido.

-No se como le hiciste niña pero gracias ¿Alguna vez has pensado en ser policia?- dijo el oficial.

-No gracias, solo cumplo con mi deber cívico- Entonces suena el celular de su pantalón, al verlo ve el nombre y la imagen de Twilight en la pantalla. -Lo siento tengo que irme- Aborda de nuevo su motocicleta y se va tan pronto como llegó. Tenía una cita con Twilight, la princesa, en Sugar Cube Corner.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, la princesa había tenido mucho trabajo arreglando problemas de amistad por toda Equestria y no había tenido tiempo de responder las llamadas ni de visitar a sus amigas del mundo humano. Sunset le había comunicado a Twilight acera de las manifestaciones mágicas que ella y sus amigas han estado sufriendo desde el Baile de Otoño, pero hasta el momento, no había recibido respuesta alguna. Aprovechando un momento de libertad, la princesa decidió darse una vuelta por la ciudad.

Una vez dentro de la fuente de sodas, Twilight y Sunset Shimmer estaban tomando malteadas de fresa discutiendo sobre el asunto de la magia.

-¿Entonces tienes alguna idea sobre porque tenemos magia?- pregunto Sunset.

-Aún creo que se deba a que absorbieron el poder de la corona, pero a estas altura ya debió haberse agotado. Francamente me sorprende que hayas sido capas de controlar la magia por ti misma, eso demuestra que no necesitas de mi para resolver tus problemas. De no haber huido a este mundo, la vida de todos en este mundo habría sido un completo desastre-.

-Gracias Twily, pero aún así quiero saber que esta pasando-.

-Mi única conclusión al respecto es que si hay magia en este mundo, pero sólo unos pocos la poseen-

-¿Que hay sobre mí? Mis niveles de magia son superiores a lo normal, aún para un unicornio de primer nivel-.

-En ese caso tal vez estés lista para evolucionar-

-¿Quieres decir que estoy lista para convertirme en princesa alicornio?-

-Quiero decir que eres diferente, aún tratándose de ser alguien que viene de otro mundo. Esto es algo ajeno a la magia que conocemos, es una nueva clase de poder. A juzgar por mi experiencia, diría que hay algo dentro de ti.

-¿Te refieres a la leyenda del Fenix?-

-Por lo que pasó entre la otra Twilight y tu, es posible.-

Al tocar el tema de la otra Twilight, Sunset no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que ambas Twilight se vieron las caras, pero ese era tema para otra historia, ahora lo importante era el asunto de la magia, sin embargo no estaría de más hacer un pequeño comentario al respecto.

-Hablando de la otra Twilight ¿Qué opinas de ella?-

-Estuvimos conversando un rato, ella y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, sin embargo su estado emocional no es tan positivo como el mío, de eso me pude dar cuenta, le dije que si quería, podíamos cambiar de lugares para que ella pudiera conocer Equestria; sólo fue una idea-.

Ambas rieron un momento antes de volver con lo de la magia.

-Si lo que dices sobre el Fenix es verdad, entonces mi temor sobre perder el control como ocurrió antes tiene fundamento. Hasta antes de los juegos, sentí que empezaba a dejar parte de este mundo, pero ahora mi confianza se renovado, no obstante, no se cuanto durara esta paz interior; puedo recaer en cualquier momento- Dijo Sunset con tono de preocupación.

-No te preocupes por eso Sunset- Dijo Twilight con tono optimista -Mientras nos tenga nosotras, no dejaremos que esa cosa te siga causando pesadillas-

-Lo se y se los agradezco- Sunset entonces decidió hacer otro paréntesis –¿Por cierto, como van las cosas en Equestria?

-Cuando me fui recibí noticias sobre una serie de robos, pero no robos ordinarios, robos de cutie marks-

Esa noticia hizo estremecer a Sunset como si supiera algo de aquel asunto –y ¿tienes alguna idea de quien podría estar detrás?

-Existe alguien, una esas lunáticas lideres sectarias que sueñan con una sociedad perfecta. Decía que las cutie marks sólo causaba penas-.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de líder?-

-Cierto, no te conté absolutamente nada sobre nuestra aventura en el este. Hace unos meses mis amigas y yo viajamos a una ladea donde los ponies no tenían cutie marks, eso se debió al maleficio de una unicornio que le hizo creer a todos que la igualdad era el camino a la felicidad ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡Ah sí! STARLIGHT GLIMMER.

Al oír ese nombre, Sunset dejo caer su vaso al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos mientras en su nombre gritaba " _¡¿STARLIGHT HAS DICHO?!_ ", la señora Cake tu que ir con el trapeador a limpiar. Twilight quedó intrigada al ver los ojos abiertos de Sunset, como si hubiera recibido u dolor agudo en alguna parte sensible de su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien Sunset?- Pero la chica pelirroja no contestaba, algo la tenía paralizada en sumo grado. - ¿Sunset?- siguió preguntando la princesa.

Entonces Sunset finalmente respondió -¿Eh? ¡Oh! o siento Twilight, sólo fue un calambre en el estomago, es todo, ahora cuéntame lo que sucedió en aquel poblado -.

Twilight le contó la historia de cómo ayudaron a esos ponies a recuperar sus cutie marks. El resto del día pasó sin ninguna novedad, al llegar la noche Twilight fue a casa de la directora Celestia y de la sub-directora Luna donde también vivía Sunset Shimmer, ambas hermanas acogieron a la chica equestriana desde que llegó a la escuela Canterlot. Con el paso del tiempo, la relación entre Celestia y Sunset creció a tal grado que termino volviéndose una relación amorosa entre madre e hija, algo que no ocurrió ella y la princesa.

Sunset le preguntó a Celestia si Twilight podría quedarse a dormir esa noche, la directora encantada acepto alegando que la pequeña princesa era también bienvenida bajo su techo. La sub-directora Luna había preparado espaguetti con albóndigas (de soya desde luego), jugo de manzana y pastel de chocolate cortesía de Pinkie Pie, aunque tenía una gran mordida en el costado. Mientras comían hablaban de lo ocurrido en los juegos y en Equestria, del Castillo de la Amistad, el mapa mágico y desde luego de sus contrapartes reales.

-Entonces tu princesa Celestia te enseñó todo acerca de la magia- Dijo la directora con curiosidad.

-Así es, a ella le debo mi posición actual- Respondió Twilight.

-¿Y dices que a mi contraparte la exiliaron a la luna por mil años?- Preguntó intrigada la sub-directora.

-Es un historia algo complicada ¿seguro que quiere oírla?-

-Por favor-.

Entonces Twilight les empezó a contar sobre Nightmare Moon y de cómo usaron los elementos para derrotarla, pero Sunset no participaba de la conversación, su mente esta en otro sitio.

Twilight y Sunset compartieron la cama, la princesa durmió con la sabanas descubiertas, un arriba y otro abajo, roncando como el caballo que era mientras una burbuja se inflaba en su nariz. Por su parte Sunset no parecía tener sueño, su mente aún seguía pensando en lo que le platicó Twilight acerca de Starlight, si se trataba de su hermana desaparecida, era algo que tenía que saber. Al momento del alba, Sunset se levantó sin despertar a su compañera, se vistió, se puso la mochila al hombro y salió por la puerta, no sin antes dejar una nota sobre el comedor.

-Lo siento Twily, esto es algo que tengo que hacer- y se dijo así misma: –Es momento de que vuelva a Equestria-.

* * *

En Canterlot, las princesas Celestia y Luna estaban con Shinning Armor y algunos soldados en la sala de juntas discutiendo los robos de las cutie marks.

-Ayer recibí el informe e de que una importante hechicera de Trotinham había sido despojada de su cutie mark- informó Shinning Armor mostrando una fotografía de la víctima, era una unicornio blanca de melena azul celeste.

-No es posible, es la vigésima víctima, y apenas en un solo mes. Quien quiera que este haciendo esto, es hábil y debo decirlo, poderoso- Dijo la princesa de la noche.

Celestia esta conmocionada con esto, ya que la víctima era estudiante de la Academia de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados, como lo fueron muchas de las víctimas, así que existía un patrón.

-Dazzle Daiamond era una de mis mejores estudiantes, la víctima anterior era Lucky Charm, otro alumno destacado de la academia, algo en común que tienen las víctimas es que fueron unicornios que asistieron a mi escuela de magia- explicó Celestia.

-Entonces crees que el ladrón de marcas es un ex-alumno de la academia- dijo Luna.

-O un aspirante resentido que no paso el examen de admisión- Aclaró Celestia –Quien quiera que sea debe ser detenido de inmediato antes de que se desate la histeria-.

-Entonces debemos prevenir a todos los ex-alumnos que tengan cuidado- Sugirió el príncipe de cristal.

-Si tuviéramos una idea de quien es la siguiente víctima- Dijo Luna.

Entonces la princesa del sol tuvo una brillante idea –Shinning ¿Tienes la fotografía de las demás víctimas?

Shinning sacó las fotografías de su armadura y las puso sobre la mesa,

-En seguida regreso- Celestia se teletransportó a la biblioteca de la academia, la cual tenía parecido con la biblioteca de la secundaria Canterlot, llevándose consigo las fotografía. Estuvo revisando los anuarios, comparando las fotos de las víctimas con las de los anuarios, y después de unos minutos al parecer encontró su respuesta, así que se teletransportó de nuevo a la sala de juntas del castillo trayendo un anuario consigo.

-Creo saber quien es la próxima-.

* * *

En el escondite de Blackjack, el líder criminal estaba observando la ciudad a través de una venta en compañía de sus ponies y su secretaria, una unicornio color mamey de azul claro con un chongo, un saco azul grisáceo con una blusa roja y una estrella amarilla sobre un circulo blanco como cutie mark haciendo unas anotaciones.

-Hable con uno a todos mis colegas por teléfono y al parecer esta interesado en comprar una cutie mark-.

-Perdone mi intromisión señor pero ¿qué espera ganar coleccionando las marcas de otros ponies?.-

-Te imaginas la fortuna que pedirán esos ponies por recuperar sus marcas, sin mencionar lo lucrativo del mercado, sería mi boleto a las grandes ligas-.

-Entonces ¿Cuál fue el acuerdo?- preguntó la secretaria.

-40 cutie marks por 1 000 000 de galeones de oro, además acordamos en revelarme el hechizo que esta usando a cambio del cofre de Starswirl-

-Pero si es tan poderosa como dice ser, temo que la siguiente víctima sea usted-.

-Lo se, no llegue hasta donde estoy sólo por tener suerte. Esta noche me entregará la cutie mark número 40 y cuando lo haga, le daré lo que se merece. Se verá obligada a contarme su secreto, le guste o no-.

* * *

Shinning Armor y sus guardias estaban vigilando la casa de Fleur de Lis, la unicornio creadora del perfume más vendido entre las damas de la alta sociedad de toda Equestria, de acuerdo a Celestia, ella es la siguiente víctima del ladrón de marcas. Además de la guardia real, estaba la inspectora Mistery Mint del departamento de policía de Canterlot, era una unicornio idéntica a su contraparte humana, azul punche, melena corta color violeta y una mascada manchada del mismo sobre su cuello. Los guardias vigilaban el techo mientras que los policías vigilaban las calles. Felur estaba sentada en un sillón rojo de su sala, en compañía del príncipe y la inspectora que la consolaba. Su residencia era similar a la de Shinning antes de mudarse al Imperio de Cristal, tenía en su chimenea un retrato de ella y sus padres cuando era una potrilla

-No se preocupe señorita Fleur, tenemos esta zona de la ciudad protegida de arriba hacia abajo le aseguro que nadie pasar sin que lo sepamos- Dijo Mint.

Shinning estaba vigilando por la ventana, después cerro la cortina y se dirigió a Mint y a Fleur .

-Es mas de media noche y aun no hay señal- Dijo Shinning.

-Es mejor no bajar la guardia- Dijo Minty.

-No entiendo que es lo que esa pony quiere de mi, yo no le hice nada malo a nadie-.

-Lo ignoro, Celestia tal vez lo sepa pero no dijo nada, tal vez como le dije es una pony resentida que no tuvo suerte en su vida- Dijo Shinning.

Los guardias seguían vigilando la calle cuando vieron un resplandor saliendo del callejón de la parte trasera de la casa. Dos pegasos descendieron para ver el origen del resplandor, esperaban que fuera la ladrona de cutie marks, pero sólo encontraron una joya tirada en el piso, entonces un misterioso hechizo los envolvió y fueron arrastrados hacia la oscuridad.

Los policías que estaban vigilando el exterior de la cas oyeron el grito de una yegua provenir de aquel mismo callejón, estas lo que vieron fue a una pony con una tunica color negro que parecía estar llorando. ¿Podemos ayudarla en algo señorita? preguntó el oficial. Entonces la pony misteriosa se volteo y vieron a una yegua usando un antifaz rojo –¿A decir verdad caballeros, creo que si?- Entonces usó su magia para atraerlos también a la oscuridad.

De vuelta al interior de la casa entró el compañero de Mint, era la contraparte pony de Golden Badge, su cutie mark era desde luego una placa dorada de tono mas claro que su crin.

-¿Todo en orden Golden?- Preguntó Mint

-Tanto como un gato hibernando. Podríamos estar siguiendo el rastro de ese malechor en vez de trabajar como niñeras- Contestó Badge.

-¡Badge! ¡Debemos proteger la cutie mark de la señorita Fleur, es una de las es una de las respetable ponies de todo Canterlot!-

Entonces las luces de las casas se apagaron de repente.

-¡Que dem…!- Grito Mint.

Entonces un rayo disparado desde la azotea de la casa de enfrente golpeo la ventana causando un resplandor que derribo a todos lo presentes. Shinning fue el primero en despertar.

-Ouch, mi cabeza. ¿Que fue lo que paso?-

Entonces vio el costad de Fleur y noto con horror que su cutie mark había sido reemplazada por un signo de igual.

Shinning despertó a los demás para dar aviso del suceso. Mint fue a la ventana -¡MIREN!- gritó Shinning apuntando el exterior y vio a Crimsom Blinfold quien tenía la cutie mark de Fleur en un frasco.

-¡Tras ella!- gritó Mint.

Shinning y los 2 policias salieron corriendo de la casa persiguiendo a Crimson Blindfold que trotaba desde las azoteas, saltaba de casa en casa con perfecta elegancia. En unos cuantos trotes pudo dejar atrás a sus perseguidores. Se ocultó detrás de una chimenea lanzado un suspiro creyendo que estaba a salvo o al menos eso creía hasta que otra figura encapuchada se apareció justo al lado de ella.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?- Preguntó la pony misteriosa.

Crimsom pareció reconocer aquella voz. –Sabía que te aparecerías tarde o temprano. Que tal el mundo de los humanos ¿Al fin encontraste lo que buscabas?-.

-No se que es lo que pretendes, pero es mejor que te rindas-.

-¿Rendirme?, apenas estoy empezando-. Crimsom lanza un resplandor que enceguece a la pony y de a la fuga nuevamente. La pony misteriosa se limpia los ojos y ve a la pony dando un salto a la siguiente casa, encontces la pony misteriosa se quita la tunica revelando ser Sunset Shimmer. Al pasar a través del espejo, Sunset recuperó su forma de pony, salvo que seguía llevando puesta la chamarra negra con amarillo que usaba en el mundo humano. Tan pronto se despojó de la túnica, dio inicio a la persecución.

Sunset había estado entrenado en el equipo de gimnasia de la secundaria Canterlot, así que estaba bien preparada para esta clase de situaciones. Sunset corrió tras Crimson, salto de azotea en azotea con gran maestría. Después de pasar por alrededor de 20 casas, Crimson saltó hacia una la pared para luego rebotar hacia la siguiente hasta descender a la calle, Sunset hizo lo mismo.

-¡POR FAVOR DETENTE, SOLO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!- Grito Sunset, pero la fugitiva no hizo caso alguno y siguió corriendo.

La persecución continuo hasta llegar al teatro de Canterlot, Crimsom entró usando su magia para abrir la entrada y cerrarla antes de que llegara Sunset. Sunset utilizó su magia para teletransportarse adentro del edifico. Estuvo revisando los asientos y luego, tuvo una visión. Ella, su hermana y Celestia estaban sentadas en el palco de honor disfrutando de un espectáculo de ballet. La visión fue interrumpida por Blindfold quien aparecio en aquel palco apuntando a Sunset por su cuerno.

-Eran buenos tiempos, tenías todo lo que siempre quisiste, pero querías mas. Al parecer tu y yo no somos tan diferentes después de todo-.

Estaba por disparar su rayo cuando otro hizo contacto salvando a Sunset, luego Crimsom desapareció usando otro hechizo de resplandor.

Sunset volteo a ver a su salvadora y vio a una unicornio azul de melena blanca usando una capa y sombrero tachoneado de estrellas.

-¿Trixie?- pregunto Sunset.

-¿Quién osa interruptor el ensayo de a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie? ¿Y como sabes su nombre?-

-No me lo creería si te lo dijera, pero me alegro encontrarte, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda-.

 **Hasta aquí le dejo, antes de ir haré algunas aclaraciones. Kiblitz es un pony viejo que sirve a Luna en los comics de IDW, Ace es un villano de las chicas superpoderosas, serie en la que también trabajó Lauren Faust y el traje de Crimson Blindfold es parecido al que usa "La estrella del Sena", una heroína compañera del "Tulipan Negro" en un aníme de la revolución francesa, con un atuendo más parecido al de Kitana; pero su antifaz tiene semejanza con el que Sunset que usa en los juguetes. Si saben ingles, revisen mis últimos fanfics: "Worlds Unite: Equestria Girls" y "Worlds Unite: My little pony". Por favor mándeme sus opiniones.**


	3. Capitulo 2:El atentado

Una ciudad en el este había sido arrasada por una horda de dragones salvajes, la princesa Celestia fue informada de la noticia y ella con un grupo de guardias pegaso habían llegado dicho poblado ubicado detrás de la montañas en medio de un terreno que parecía ser estéril, parecía como si hubiera pasado un huracán. La princesa y sus guardias estuvieron removiendo los escombros y gritando a los cuatro vientos esperando encontrar sobrevivientes, pero todo era silencio.

Cuando perdieron toda esperanza, la princesa abordo su carro para emprender el viaje de regreso cuando escucho llorar a un bebe. Entonces fue directo a buscar el origen del sonido, procedía de una casa al final de la calle. Derribo la puerta de un patada trasera, sólo había un montón de muebles destruidos, pero el sonido se oía más cerca, el origen era un armario al lado de la chimenea y al abrirla, para su sorpresa, detrás de un montón de ropa; encontró a una potranca de unicornio, pelirroja de color amarillo sin cutie mark sosteniendo a una bebe de la misma especie de color rosado con melena púrpura atada a un pequeña trenza envuelta en un sarape azul

-¿Ya se fueron los monstruos?- Dijo la potranca.

-Si corazón, ya se fueron- respondió la princesa.

-¿Dónde están nuestro padres?- Pregunto la pequeña pony.

-No lo se, pero no te preocupes querida, tu y tu hermana ahora están en buenas manos-.

 **My little pony: El pony de la máscara roja.**

 **Parte 2: El atentado.**

Blackjack y sus hombres estaban esperando a Crimsom Blindofold en la bodega a la hora acordada, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y el gangster empezaba a perder la paciencia.

¿Dónde esta? ¿Ya son más de las tres y aún no hay señales de ella? ¿Acaso no sabe que el partido de stormball es mañana temprano?- Dijo Blindfold

-Si realmente quiere sacar provecho de nuestra amistad, no dejara pasar la oportunidad.- Dijo La secretaria. –¿Al menos ya encontró comprador señor?-

-Desde luego que sí querida-. Dijo Blackjack con un mejor humor. –Varios de los objetos se ves aquí me fueron proporcionados por una vendedora anónima de "Grundlelandia", con la cual sólo tengo contacto por intermediarios. Le envié un mensaje ayer por la noche y en a mañana me contestó diciéndome que esta interesada en tener una colección de marcas en su aparador-.

-¿También la caja de Starswirl?- Volvió a preguntar la secretaria.

-¡Oh no! La caja la intercambie por un conjunto de sombreros usados en el último intercambio comercial de Rainbow Falls-.

-¿Entonces el contenido es falso?-

-Por eso soy tan brillante- Dijo sonriendo Blackjack tocándose la cabeza.

Entonces oyeron golpes fuertes detrás de la puerta. Uno de los gangsters fue a abrir la puerta, no encontró a nadie, sólo una caja de tamaño familiar.

-Jefe, será mejor que venga a ver esto-.

Blackjack fue a ver la caja y dentro de ella había una nota diciendo:

" _Querido Blackjack,_ _aquí le envió el reflector de enemigos de que usted solicitó a cambio de aquella cutie mark con forma de diamante, la transacción se hará cuando y donde usted diga. Atte. su amiga anónima"._

Blackjack ordenó meter la caja, el reflector de enemigos era un espejo para visualizar a los enemigos de uno, era la primera venta de su nuevo negocio. No se pregunto por que el paquete había llegado a esa hora, pero Blackjack estaba demasiado emocionado, así que procedió a abrirlo de inmediato. Estuvieron urgando entre el relleno de poliestireno, pero no encontraron nada. Después de hacer una rabieta, Blackjack junto a sus ponies fueron afectados por una extraña clase de magia salida de entre el relleno que dejó paralizado a todos los presentes. Fue en ese instante cuando Crimsom Blindfold entró por la puerta soltando carcajadas.

-Lamento la tardanza Blackjack, pero tuve contratiempos de último momento. Dijo Crimsom seduciendo la barbilla inmóvil de Blackjack. –Lamento que no hayas recibido tu espejo pero también me pareció interesante, de hecho, toda tu colección me agrada y no tengo suficientes marcas para intercambiar, así que sólo me llevaré lo que me sea útil incluyendo la caja con la marca de Starswirl-.

Crimsom uso su magia para levitar algunos objetos empezando por la caja y los metió un bolso de mano pequeño pero que en el interior había suficiente espacio para un refrigerador. Al introducir el último objeto que era una especie de balón hecho de mármol, cerró su bolso, le dio un beso a Blackjack en la mejilla y se retiró toda contenta. El mafioso apenas podía mover sus ojos, pero la manera en que lo hacia denotaba su coraje de haber sido timado por una diva en disfraz de carnaval.

-Refinata- Dijo Blackjack entre dientes.

-¿Si señor?- Dijo Refinata que era el nombre de la secretaria.

-Después de sacarle sus secretos a esa diva, acuérdame también sacarle las entrañas-.

* * *

Para disipar sus preocupaciones, Celestia y Luna estaban supervisando hasta tarde los últimos toques de los reparativos para la cena de bienvenida para una delegación proveniente de Grundlelandia mañana por la noche.

-Creo que la pancarta de " _Bienvenidos a Equestria_ " debería ir mas arriba- Dijo Celestia a Luna que usaba su magia para colgar una pancarta rosa con letras blancas en cursiva para dar la bienvenida a la embajadora en la entrada del salón de fiestas del palacio.

-Buen momento escogieron los grundles para aceptar nuestra invitación.

-Se que no es buen momento, pero debemos mantener la postura. Ahora un poco más a la derecha por favor-.

En ese momento Shinning Armor entró al salón con la cabeza hacia abajo. Al verlo Celestia corrió directo hacia él.

-¿La encontraron?- Preguntó Celestia.

-Lo siento Celestia, tomó la cutie mark de la señorita Fleur y se escapó, algunos de mis guardias y dos de los policías que vigilaban la casa…. Shinning estuvo callado por un momento. –En vez de quitarles sus marcas, simplemente sólo los borró del mapa-.

-No fue culpa tuya, subestimamos a nuestro adversario.-

-No creí que además de poderosa pudiera moverse con suma agilidad, pero al menos supimos una cosa, se trata una hembra, se que no es mucho pero-.

–Es más que suficiente, por ahora dejemos eso y mejor concertémonos en la recepción de mañana. Quiero a toda la guardia real vigilando el castillo, no quiero sorpresas durante la fiesta que organizo para la embajadora-

Tal vez comparta el trono del Imperio de Cristal junto a su esposa, pero en casos de emergencia, nunca dejara de proteger a las "Hermana Nobles".

-Si señora-.

Después de un ademán, el unicornio se retiró como si nada. Luna colocó la pancarta donde Celestia había dicho y luego descendió al lado de su hermana.

-Sólo espero que esa criminal no se le ocurra aparecer en la fiesta, ¿al menos tienes idea de quien es la siguiente víctima?- Preguntó Luna, pero la princesa del sol no quiso contestar y se puso a retocar las flores de las mesas, dejando a Luna intrigada.

* * *

En el teatro, Sunset estaba con Trixie en su camerino tomando té de manzanilla, el mismo que estaba bebiendo con Twilight, la directora Celestia y la sub-directora Luna.

-Quiero ver si entendí, ¿tu vienes de otra dimensión donde todos nosotros tenemos dedos, carecemos de pelo y caminamos en 2 patas?, ¿volviste a Equestria por que crees que el ladrón de cutie marks es alguien que conoces? y ¿me pides que te ayude?- Preguntó Trixie creyendo en el fondo que se había topado con una loca.

-Se que es algo confuso para ti, pero me sería más fácil si recibo algo de ayuda. Podría dejar que Twilight me echara la mano, perdón, mmmh…., casco; pero tiene resentimientos contra la princesa y eso podría afectar mi objetivo, fue por eso que retire el libro del espejo después de cruzar el portal al momento cruzarlo. Trixie, ignoro como seas aquí, pero la tu de mi mundo y yo entablamos una relación íntima.

-¿Qué tan íntima?- Pregunto Trixie con algo de morbosidad.

-No tanto- Aclaró Sunset. –Su aún no me crees, déjame probártelo: Vivías con tu madre hasta que un día tuvieron una pelea, te fuiste de casa y al volver, te enteras de que había sufrido un infarto. Al morir te fuiste a vivir con tu millonario padre que siempre fue muy estricto contigo y no estaba de acuerdo con tu sueño de convertirte en ilusionista como tu madre. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?.

Trixie estaba sorprendida de que supiera de la pelea que tuvo con su madre antes de morir y de la tormentosa relación con su padre.

-¡¿CÓMO SABES ESO? ¿ERES ALGUNA CLASE DE ALIEN? ¿UNA ADIVINA? ¿ACASO VIENES A ROBAR MI PUESTO?, POR QUE SI ES ASÍ TE JURO QUE YO…!- Dijo Trixie con enojo creyendo que Sunset quería hacer alarde de sus poderes para quitarle su lugar como ilusionista del Teatro Canterlot, pero también por recordarle algo tan doloroso. La unicornio azul le estaba apuntando con su cuerno cuando Sunset prosiguió con su explicación.

-Espera Trixie, no se como seas en este mundo, pero tu contraparte humana y yo somos muy buenas amigas, un día te salve de unos rufianes llamados, "Los perros diamante" desde entonces pasábamos juntas muchos ratos de diversión hasta que tu padre te mando lejos. Después fuiste capaz de convencer a tu padre de traerte de vuelta sólo por mí.-

-Es cierto que mi padre y yo nunca tuvimos buena relación, de hecho, al año de mudarme con él me fugé para poder realizar mi sueño. He sacrificado mucho para poder llegar hasta aquí y no pienso sacrificarme por ayudar a una pony de otro mundo. Tal vez sea cierto que vienes de otra dimensión , pero ¿por qué habría de ayudarte?

-Por que en el fondo se que tu eres como la Trixie que conozco, por eso necesito que me ayudes como lo hiciste hace un momento.

-Cuando Trixie vió a esa unicornio con traje de carnaval apuntándote con el cuerno, lo hice para evita que destruyeran el escenario. Si quieres el servicio de Trixie, deberás darle algo a cambio-.

Estaba pensando en algo para convencer a Trixie de que la ayude, luego que se le ocurrió que decir: -Traje algunos artefactos de mi mundo, tal vez tenga algo que te interese-.

-¿Cómo cual?- Pregunto la unicornio azul.

Sunset uso su magia para atraer su mochila café con su cutie mark en el sofá, le costaba trabajo atraerla ya que no había usado su magia en años. Después de varios segundos, al fin puso la maleta sobre el tocador y lo primero que sacó fue una secadora de pelo que funciona con baterias.

-¿Que es eso?- Preguntó Trixie.

-Un artefacto para arreglar el cabello, útil para una pony de melena brillante como la tuya-.

-Mmm… Nope-.

-¿Qué tal esto?- metió la secadora de nuevo en la mochila y sacó un aparato de sonido. –Esta es una casetera, sirven para escuchar música.- Enciende la casetera tocando el "Nocturno" de Choppin.

Trixie usa su magia para sacar una caja púrpura del cajón con una nota musical dorada: -Esta es una mágica de música, le dices que tipo de música quieres y la transmite por ti-. Abre la caja y de su interior salen notas musicales emitiendo " _Hooked on a Feeling_ " de Blue Swede.

¿Qué tal una agenda digital? –Mete la casetera y saca una agenda digital que tiene en la pantalla a una ranita verde estilo anime saltando sobre un fondo rosado.

La unicornio azul hace un gesto de desagrado al ver a la ranita actuando tontamente-¡Aleja esa cosa de Trixie!– Sunset apaga la agenda y la mete dentro de la mochila –Mejor llévate toda tu basura y sal de mi vista.

A Sunset se le habían acabado las opciones, pero si era como la Trixie que conocía, entonces sabía que era lo que debía hacer. -Al menos piensa en esto, que tal si esta pony roba cutie marks para ser más grande y poderosa que tu-.

Esta última frase convenció a la orgullosa unicornio. –¡QUE OSADÍA¡NADIE ES MÁS GRANDE Y PODEROSA QUE TRIXIE!

-¿Entonces es un sí?-

Sólo dile a Trixie que quiere que haga-. Tras esta última frase, Sunset expresó ese logró una amplia sonrisa.

De vuelta en la tierra, Twilight estaba en compañía de Rainbow Dash y la sub-directora Luna tocando el portal en la base de la estatua tratando de buscar la manera de abrirla.

-¿No entiendo porque Sunset cerró el portal? ¿Si tenía algún problema que resolver en Equestria, porque no me dejo acompañarla?- Preguntó preocupada Luna.

Rainbow no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía la princesa por leer la nota que Sunset dejo:

" _Perdónenme pero acabo de recordar que aún tengo un último asunto pendiente que debo arreglar en Equestria, SOLA. Se los explicare todo tan pronto como regrese. Con amor, Sunny._ "

 _P.S.: "Pase lo que pase, siempre serán mi familia."_

-Cielos, que cosa puede ser tan importante como para obligar a Sunset a regresar a Equestra sin siquiera avisar-. Repeló Rainbow.

-¿Acaso no confía en mí?- Continuó Twilight.

-Desde que Sunset vino a vivir con nosotras, no pasaba cada minuto sin causarnos dolores de cabeza, especialmente a mi disciplinada hermana, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendimos a confiar en ella. Incluso yo que había opuesto rotundamente a tener otra boca que alimentar, llegué a aceparla a como miembro de mi propia familia, de hecho, compartimos muchas travesuras juntas-.

-Yo confió en ella, es sólo que temo que algo malo le pase eso es todo-.

La sub-directora hizo un breve pausa.-¿Alguna vez te contó acerca de Eddy?

-¿El chico adicto a las drogas? Desde luego-.

-Lo recuerdo, todos lo días venía a la escuela como si hubiera estado horas dentro de una batidora de huevos- Dijo Rainbow al oír ese nombre.

-No sabíamos de su adicción a la cocaína hasta que al tropezarse con Sunset a la salida se le cayó la bolsa de la mochila, al ver lo que era lo amenazó con decirlo, pero el la detuvo diciéndole que se convertiría en soplona. Después de hacer infeliz a los demás chicos, no quería volver a quedar mal. Luego supo del caso de una chica que había muerto por sobredosis y no tuvo otra opción que decirlo a mí y a mi hermana. El chico fue llevado para recibir rehabilitación, pero debiste ver como miraba a Sunset, le hizo recordar sus sus viejos tiempos, pero en el fondo ella sabía que había hecho lo correcto; de lo contrario, lo hubiera lamentado por siempre. Resolver los problemas de amistad entre los chicos de la escuela no fue fácil para era ella, pero demostró tener a capacidad para semejante tarea. Recuerda que descubrió como controlar la magia por si misma, si pudo lidiar con eso, podrá lidiar con cualquier cosa.

-¿Estas diciendo que ella tiene una razón importante para dejarnos aquí y que debemos confiar en ella?-

-Estoy diciendo que eres demasiado importante para ella y sólo desea mantenerte a salvo- Dijo Luna tocando la mejilla de la princesa.

-¿A salvo de que?- preguntó Twilight.

¿Tendrá algo que ver con ese ladrón de marcas que mencionaste?- Preguntó Rainbow.

-No lo se Rainbow- Contesto la princesa de la amistad- Pero sea lo que sea,…

* * *

-…espero que sea capaz de resolverlo sin nuestra ayuda-

Al caer la tarde, Celesita, Luna y Cadance estaban en la entrada del castillo rodeadas, la princesa del sol en el centro, Luna en lado izquierdo y Cadance en el derecho. Delante estaban 2 hileras de guardias, los unicornios en un lado y los pegasos del otro esperando ansiosos la llegada de la embajadora. Grundlelandia era un territorio ubicado más allá de oeste, muy poco se sabía de él y de sus habitantes, los grudles eran criaturas emparentadas con los trolls pero más amables. Las princesa Celestia usaba un vestido amarillo crema con una gran cinta camarillo fuerte con el logo del sol en medio; el de luna era parecido excepto que era rosa fuerte con una cinta de tono más obscuro con el logotipo de la luna blanca; el Cadance era azul añil con una cinta azul marino con broche gigante con forma de corazón de cristal, todos los vestidos brillaban con lentejuelas con forma de estrella los, y todas tenían puestas tres collares de perlas del color de su cinta. Además estaban peinadas de ola flameada.

-No entiendo por que Twilight no vino, sabía que la recepción sería esta noche- Murmuró Luna a su hermana.

-Sus amiga me dijeron que había ido al mundo humano a ver a Sunset Shimmer, tal apareció un problema de último momento y no pudo venir, de cualquier manera tal vez sea mejor que no haya venido-.

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó Luna con recelo, pero en ese instante llegó el carruaje con la delegación de grundlelandia, era un carruaje largo pero rústico de madera con techo curvo movido por si mismo, del carruaje descendieron un grupo de 8 se seres verdosos, algo bajos vestidos de nórdicos con orejas largas, mentón ancho y cola. Los grundles formaron fila y luego salió del carruaje una grundle de verde claro vestida con una túnica verde bosque con una mini capa púrpura con franjas doradas en los bordes de las mangas y de la parte baja del vestido, un cinturón dorado y botas de un tono verde más osbcuro. Al momento de bajarse la capucha reveló, a diferencia de los otros gruñidles, a una bella doncella de cabello negro, tanto como si fuera una joven elfo. Celestia de inmediato fue a recibirlo con el casco en alto.

-Bienvenidos a Canterlot, yo soy la princesa Luna, esta es mi hermana, la princesa Luna, y esta es la princesa Mi Amore Cdenza-.

-Pero puede llamarme Cadance.- Dijo la "Princesa de Cristal".

-Mi nombre es Cliodna, Ministra de Asuntos Externos de su majestad, el rey Lenny de Grundlelandia-.

-Es un placer tenerla ante nosotros ministra Cliodna-.

-Escuche que había cuatro princesas, pero sólo veo a tres-. Dijo Cliodna al notar la ausencia de Twilight.

-La princesa Twilight Sparkle esta en otro lado atendiendo un asunto de estado, por lo que lamenta no poder asistir-. Dijo Celestia disculpándose.

Descuide, el deber siempre es primero, y hablando del deber, creo que deberíamos entrar porque esta empezando hacer frío- Sugirió la ministra.

Todas pasaron al salón, estaba todo tan arreglado como en una gran Gala del Galope, la mesa de los entremeses estaba decorada con una estatua de hielo parecida a la de la secundaria Canterlot, Octavia y su orquesta tocaban una balada como lo hacían en todas la celebraciones del castillo. En la misma mesa estaban también sentados toda la crema y nata de Canterlot. Una vez sentados, las princesa y la ministra comentaban cosas de política que francamente aburrían a las princesas.

-Espero que pronto se formalicen las relaciones entre nuestros tres reinos, hay tanto que podemos aprender del uno al otro-.

-Una relación de amistad nos hará fuertes ante cualquier amenaza-. Añadió Cadance.

-Por cierto princesa Cadance, escuché que la familia real pronto tendrá un nuevo integrante, así que mis felicitaciones a usted y al príncipe Shinning Armor.

-Veo que la noticia no se hizo esperar. He he he.- Rió Cadance sonrojada.

¿Ya pensaron en algún nombre?- Pregunto Luna.

-Si es niño lo llamaremos Noble Heart, si es hembra, Skyla-. Contestó Cadance.

-Skyla es un bello nombre- Dijo Celestia entusiasmada.

-Se lo que se siente tener niños, es cierto que llegan a ser molestos en algunas ocasiones, pero una vez que conocen la disciplina, puede llegar a ser dichosos, y muy útiles-.

Cadance en el fondo se sintió algo molesta con ese último comentario, pero prefirió guardarse sus palabras bebiendo un gran trago de vino.

-Pero también escuche otras cosas menos agradables, como de que hay alguien se ha estado robando las cutie mark de las ponies-. Comentó la ministra.

-Me temo que los rumores son ciertos ministra Cliodna, algún pony ha descubierto la manera de robar el talento de los demás ponies. El quien y el porque aún no lo sabemos, pero quienquiera que sea no se saldrá con la suya, cierto Tia- Dijo Luna con firmeza, pero la mente de Celestia en otra lado.

-En ese caso-. La ministra se levantó con su copa de vino en alto. Un brindis por que todo salga bien-.

Todos en la mesa estaban levantados para un brindis cuando Celestia notó por la ventana un resplandor proveniente haciendo señas desde el jardín, un resplandor muy familiar.

-Eh… Me disculpan un momento, es que olvide algo en mi habitación- Celestia puso la copa en la mesa y salio del salón con dirección hacia el jardín.

Aquí me tienes ¿Ahora dime donde estas?- Preguntó Celestia a la oscuridad de la noche.

-Justo aquí- respondió una voz, y de entre las flores, emergió Sunset Shimmer con su mirada firme.

-No esperaba volverte a ver- Dijo Celestia a su ex-alumna con tono serio.

-Créame que el gusto es mutuo- Respondió Sunset con un tono aún mas serio.

Amabas se miraron fijamente, tanto Celestia como Sunset fruncieron el ceño, ambas ponies continuaron mirándose una a la otra por varios segundos hasta que Celestia denotó una ligera sonrisa al igual que Sunset, después, tanto la maestra como la antigua aprendiz se abrasaron afectuosamente después de años de no verse.

-No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos- Dijo Celestia entre lagrimas.

-Yo igual- Respondió la ex-alumna también entre lagrimas.

-Linda chamarra-.

-Estaba de oferta- Contestó Sunset mientras se miraba la chamarra.

-Y ¿qué te motivo por fin a volver a Equestria?-

-Creo que usted sabe porque-.

Celestia guardó silencio por unos momentos. –Entonces estas enterada de lo que esta sucediendo aquí-.

Sunset respondió con un -Mmmm-

Celestia lanzó un suspiro antes de continuar -Twilight de vez en cuando me sigue enviando reportes sobre sus misiones, cuando me contó lo de aquella aldea en el este, apenas podía creer que siguiera viva. No le dije nada a Twilight por temor a lo que pensara de mi-.

-Para serle sincera, aún la sigo culpando de lo que sucedió, pero también reconozco mi papel en eso-.

-Pero no olvidemos que fue esa maldita troll, HYDIA, quien no engaño a todos, aprovechándose de la habilidad de Starlight para su beneficio, al menos no volverá a molestar a nadie. Nunca le he deseado el mal a nadie ni a mis enemigos, pero en su caso, hice una excepción-.

-Pero volviendo al tema, ¿cree que sea ella quien este detrás de los robos?-.

-Por lo como la describió Twilight, estoy segura de que es ella. Las víctimas eran compañeras de clase tuyas y algunas solían ser malas con ella,-

-Yo también he hecho algo de investigación -Entonces sacó de su chamarra un folder color amarillo crema con fotos de las víctimas. –Además de ser viejos amigos de la academia, los ponies afectados también han hecho aportaciones al mundo de la magia; la primera víctima Pepper Cayenne,- Del folder sacó un papel con una foto de una unicornio blanca de corta melena roja con una cutie mark- Siempre fue mala con ella, pero tiene el reconocimiento de mejorar el saber de cualquier platillo sin importar lo amargo que este.- luego sacó la foto de una unicornio color mamey con melena blanca y una cutie mark de una nube amarilla - O que me dice de Cloud Dreamer, quien en ausencia de una pony que controle los sueños, creó un hechizo que disipa las pesadillas.

-Tienes razón, no me había fijado en eso.- Dijo Celestia mientras miraba las fotos. Eso significa que también busca sus talentos-.

-Es por eso quite el diario del espejo que conecta ambos mundos, era mi manera de proteger la cutie mark de Twilight, su magia es demasiado importante para la seguridad de Equestria; además, es un asunto personal-.

–Pero eso no me parece tener sentido, a no ser que…- Pero antes de terminar a oración, la princesa del sol sintió un agudo dolor en su flanco, Lugo cayó desplomada y es que alguien le había disparado una flecha de cristal oscuro justo en medio de su cutie mark.

-¡CELESTIA!- Sunset corrió a ver a su antigua mentora, luego miro hacia arriba y vio a Crimsom Blindofold desde la torre de vigilancia.

-¡AHORA SABRAS LO QUE SE SIENTE ESTAR DEL OTRO LADO!- Después saltó hacia el tejado más próximo y así sucesivamente hasta desaparecer detrás de los muros del castillo.

Shining estaba haciendo guardia en compañía de un guardia unicornio cuando oyeron el grito de Celestia y al llegar al jardín, lo primero que vieron fue a la princesa tirada en el suelo con Sunset Shimmer en frente de ella.

-¡NO ES LO QUE UTSTEDES PIENSAN¡- Gritó Sunset a los guardias.

-¡ESO DÍCESELO A LA PRINCESA LUNA!- Dijo Shinning apuntando a la unicornio pelirroja con su cuerno.

Sunset se volvió a meter entre el matorral de flores. -¡Que tonta!- Dijo Shinning Armor, pero luego la unicornio salió montando su motocicleta que había traído desde el mundo humano sorprendiendo a los guardias saltando sobre ellos.

-¡DILE A TODO LOS GUARDIAS QUE VAYA TRAS ELLA!- Ordenó Shinning al soldado y corrió con dirección al salon.

Las princesas y los demás invitado aún esperaban a Celestia cuando Shinning Armor entró como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- Preguntó Cadance a su esposo.

-¡ES CELESTIA! ¡ESTA MAL HERIDA!-

-¡QUEEEE!- Grito Luna golpeando la mesa con sus cascos.

Sunset recorría las calles de Canterlot a bordo de su motocicleta hasta llegar a la estación donde los pegasos de la guardia la estaban esperando.

-¡AHÍ ESTAÍ- Señaló uno de los guardias.

Pero Sunset puso el acelerador en marcha y salto en cima de los guardias cayendo sobre el tren, recorrió todo todos los vagones hasta saltar por delante del transporte siguiendo las vías hasta quedar fuera del alcance de sus perseguidores.

* * *

En los aposentos reales, la princesa Luna estaba al lado de su hermana recostada en su habitación en compañía de Cliodna, Cadance y Shinning Armor. El capitán no dejaba de culparse a sí mismo -¡No puedo creer que haya vuelto a fallar!-.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo mi amor- Dijo Cadance tratando de consolar a su esposo.

-¿Hay alguna manera de retirarle esa flecha de su flanco?-

-Es una flecha de inhabilitación, mientras la tenga es incapaz de usar su magia sin sentir dolor, si trato de quitársela se hundirá más. Hay buscar el hecho para retirarse la de manera segura- Dijo Luna mientras sostenía el casco de su hermana.

-¿Y usted sabe quien hizo esto?- Preguntó Cliodne

–Su nombre es Sunset Shmmer, era alumna de mi hermana hasta que se fue a vivir a una dimensión paralela–.

-¿Dimensión paralela?- Volvió a preguntar Cliodna.

Luego le explico- Contesto Luna. –Lo que no logro entender es ¿porque haría algo como esto? ¿Creí que había cambiado?-.

-Obvio que no- Dijo Cliodna -Pero no se preocupe, como gesto de buena voluntad también enviaré a mis hombres tras ella. Le aseguro princesa...

* * *

-...que pronto la encontraremos.-

Al pie de la montaña estaba Trixie cocinando malvavisco fuera de su carreta, daba la impresión de que estaba hablando con alguien-.

-Me alegra de que por fin haya hecho una amiga- Dijo una voz.

-No digas tonterías mama, solo es una alianza por conveniencia- Trixie había dirigió su voz a la que parecía ser una unicornio parecida a ella sentada a su, excepto que su crin era de un azul más obscuro, usaba lentes y su cutie mark tenía una luna en vez de un velo detrás de la varita.

-Si, desde luego- Dijo riendo la madre de Trixie. –De cualquier manera parece ser una chica agradable como esa otra amiga tuya Twilight-.

-Twlight Sparkle tampoco es amiga mía, es mi más acérrima rival. Tal vez sea una princesa, pero eso no la hace más grande y poderosa que Trixie-.

-Me daría pena oírte decir eso, si no fuera porque se que muy en el fondo sientes admiración por ella-.

-¡Eso no es verdad¡-

-Recuerda que soy tu madre y no me puedes engañar-.

-Cierto, lo olvidaba-.

En ese momento llega Sunset en su motocicleta parandose justo en medio de la fogata.

-Hola Trixie, ¿estabas hablando con alguien?-

-No, con nadie- Contesto Trixie. ¿Cómo te fue?

-Pésimo, esa pony lastimo a Celestia y ahora soy prófuga de la justicia.-

-Genial- Dijo Trixie molesta. –Al fin recibo la oportunidad de mi vida y ahora soy fugitiva por tu culpa, pero si me voy ahora tal vez pueda remediarlo. -Trixie tomó su sombrero y se subió al carruaje. -Si preguntan, yo no se nada-.

-¡Hey! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí!-.

-¡Solo mírame!-

Pero entonces ambas ponies oyeron un quejido en el matorral. Fueron a averiguar de quien se trataba y encontraron a un pony de crin azul grisacea y melena negra con una cutie mark de un sombrero negro y unas gafas redonda tirado en el suelo con moretones por todo su cuerpo. De inmediato ambas unicornios fueron a meterlo dentro de la carroza. Lo acostaron en la cama y le pusieron una toalla húmeda sobre su cabeza, en ese momento despertó exaltado.

-Tranquilo, estas entre amigas- Dijo Sunset tratando de calmarlo.

-No hay tiempo, mi nombre es Stealth Hoof del Servicio Secreto de inteligencia de su majestad- Luego saco una esfera de latón segmentado lleno de agujeros. –Entréguenle esto a la princesa Celestia, es cuestión de vida o muerte-. Después el pony muere. Acto seguido le dieron al agente Hoof un entierro decente. Frente a la sepultura discutieron sobre la esfera.

-Tienes alguna idea de lo que es esto.- Preguntó Trixie.

-Si hubieras estudiado magia con mayor detenimiento, sabrías que esto es un "holocron", un artefacto para guardar información, equivalente a las memorias USB del mundo humano-. Contesto Sunset.

-¿Y sabes como abrirlo?-

-Sólo tienes que mover las piezas de esta forma-Sunset giro los diámetros de la esfera y se proyecto desde uno de los orificios la imagen de un fuerte.

-Es uno de los viejos fuertes del bosque Everfree, construido para vigilar el viejo castillo. Lo que sea que este ocurriendo allí, puede tener relación con Crimsom Blindfold. Tal vez debamos ir a echar un vistazo.- Sugirio Sunset.

-Somos es mucha gente-.

Si quería que Trixie la siguiera ayudando, debía idear otra forma de convencimiento, una que la arrogante unicornio no podía rechazar. –Como gustes, estarías pasando a la historia como la pony que resolvió el caso del atentado de Celestia, cientos de reporteros rodeante preguntando como resolviste el caso del robo de las cutie marks, esperando a que todos en Equestria conozcan tu historia; hasta podrías escribir un libro, pero supongo que la presión de la fama es mucho para ti-.

Trixie se bajó de carruaje y miró a Sunset con los ojos llenos de enojo –Odio que sepas tanto sobre mi-.

* * *

De vuelta en el mundo humano, las otras Rainbooms y las 2 Twilights estaban de compras estaban de compras en el centro comercial, Rarity esta observando los vestidos y trajes de los aparadores de las tiendas de ropa -Creo que a ese saco le falta algo de simetría- Dijo la modista.

Rainbow estaba en el golfito, poniendo toda su atención sobre la pelota, con la lengua hacia fuera y las gotas de sudor saliendo de su frente. Cuando al fin golpeó la pelota esta salió volando golpeando accidentalmente la cabeza del profesor Cranky que andaba de compras con su esposa Matilda tirando todo el montón de regalos que andaba cargando. Al verlo Rainbow puso el palo en el suelo se retiro sigilosamente mientras silbaba con los ojos viendo hacia otro lado.

Como siempre Pinkie Pie no dejaba de mirar todas los puestos de comestibes de todo el centro comercial.

-¿Qué pediré esta vez? Manzana acaramelada, unas papas, quizás unos churros, ¡NO, MEJOR UNOS CHURROS!- Y la niña rosada fue directamente al puesto de churro y se engulló un kilo completo.

En la zona de restaurantes, Fluttershy, Applejack y las Twilights estaban tomando unas hamburguesas vegetarianas. La princesa estaba usando la misma chaqueta azul que Sci-Twy había usado cuando fue a hacer mediciones a la estatua con la capucha puesta y gafas de sol.

-¿Y por que corrales llevas eso puesto?- Preguntó Applejack.

-¿No parecerá raro ver a dos chicas iguales?-

-Pensarán que son gemelas- Respondió Fluttershy.

-Lo decía más por mi-

-Se perfectamente como te sientes, para mi tampoco es fácil estar almorzando en el centro comercial conmigo misma.- Dijo Sci-Twy riendo.

-Olvidemos ¿Trajiste tu aparato?-. Sci-Twy le dio a su "gemela" el artefacto en su mano.

Sci-Twy saco de mochila lo que quedaba de su rastreador y se lo dio a la princesa.

-Así que este es el dichoso aparato, ¿cómo fue que lo fabricaste?-

La nerd sacó otro objeto de su mochila lo que parecía ser una pulsera de metal llena de joyas incrustadas de color azul. –Cuando era niña, cuando estaba observando las estrellas desde una colina, esta cosa cayó de un agujero que se abrió del suelo, pase años estudiándolo y creí haber descifrado su tecnología, al parecer es una especie de artefacto alienígena creado para manipular la gravedad.- Dijo Sci-Twy con la mirada hacia abajo. - Pensé que podía usar sus secretos para descifrar la magia, no creí que fuera capaz de absorberla, mucho menos alterarla.

-¿Sabes que no se debe jugar con cosas más allá de tu comprensión?- Le refutó la princesa.

-Sunset ya me dijo eso, y lo lamento- Dijo la nerd limpiándose una lagrima del ojo.

-Esta bien, yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo-. La princesa la consoló dándole unas palmaditas en su espalda.

-¿Y para que cascos quieres esa cosa? No nos ha causado más que problemas-. Señaló Applejack.

-Me intentado comunicar con Sunset a través del diario, pero no me responde. No es que no confíe en ella, pero temo que también se este metiendo en un lío bien gordo, sin mencionar que mis amigas deben estar preocupadas. Necesito volver a Equestria cuanto antes y creo que esta cosa puede ayudarme-.

Detrás de un arbusto sobre una maceta, había una chica vestida con un overol lila, una camisa azul claro, botas café como las de Applejack salvo que eran más del tipo explorador, pelirroja con el cabello todo alborotado, un moño púrpura lleno de punto blancos y una larga nariz curva típica de una bruja observando a nuestras amiga con unos binoculares, después llamó a alguien desde su celular color negro.

-Soy yo mami, Draggle. El Arca del Cosmos, al fin la encontré-.

 **El Arca del Cosmos es un ítem del universo de "Sonic the hedgehog" que cayó en aquel mundo a consecuencia de los sucesos de "Sonic Riders, Zero Gravity"; así que indirectamente Eggman y los Babylon Rouges fueron responsables de lo ocurrido en "Los Juegos de la Amistad".**

 **Ahora algunas aclaraciones: Hydia, Draggle y los grundles son personajes de la primera generación de MLP, los cuales tendrán una participación importante en esta historia. Cliodna es una maga del universo de Harry Potter y Refinata es una chica de Canterlot High que tiene parecido con Sphisticata, otra estudiante del colegio salvo por el color. Espero que sigan leyendo esta historia, nos vemos en una sema, espero.**


	4. Capitulo 3: La conspiración

_Hace años._

Era de noche en Canterlot, los guardias hacían su ronda nocturna mientras que la princesa estaba en su estudio leyendo un libro sobre los "Elementos de la Harmonia" y una profecía relacionada con una princesa pony destinada a traer el equilibrio al reino, en eso se oyó un fuerte toquido en la entrada principal del castillo, un guardia unicornio fue a ver de quien se trataba, al deslizar la rendija vio a una grotesca troll de piel verde agrio vestida de púrpura con un sombrero con cuernos, un medallón con forma de luna invertida, de baja estatura, rostro inflamado y arrugado, nariz larga, cabello rojo, cola granulada, voz ronca y un diente saliéndole del labio superior trayendo consigo un papel enrollado.

-Lamento mucho la molestia, mi nombre es Hydia, soy una hechicera troll de las montañas del este y he venido a ver a la princesa-.

El guardia consultó a la princesa sobre la extraña visita. Celestia no tenía deseos de ver a nadie, pero sentía curiosidad sobre lo que la troll quería ofrecer y le ordenó al guardia que la dejara pasar. Momentos después estaban las 2 sentadas charlando en la oficina.

-Se que su trabajo de dirigir este vastoso reino la mantiene ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, así que iré directo al grano -Dijo la troll-. Escuche que esta convocando a todos los sabios, magos y adivinos de Equestria para proponer una forma de proteger a Equestria de amenazas como Nightmare Moon o Discord sin la necesidad de usar los Elementos de la Armonía. Pues este es su día de suerte su majestad, aquí traigo la solución a sus problemas.

La troll desenvolvió el papel mostrando el diseño de algo que parecía ser una maquina en forma de pirámide alargada.

-Lo llamo el " _Nebula Arcanum_ ", una maquina capaz de generar hechizos teledirigidos a cualquier objeto que representa un peligro para los ponies. A cambio solo le pediré un cuarto del tesoro ¿Qué opina usted?-

Celestia revisó de nuevo los planos antes de dar su respuesta -Es un interesante invento _madame_ Hydia, pero nunca sugerí un arma.-

-Usted dijo que protegería a Equestria de cualquier manera, se lo que opina acerca de las armas, pero amenazas como Discord, el rey Sombra o Nightmare Moon no deben ser tratadas a la ligera, usted más que nadie debería saber eso-.

-Lo se y es por eso que mi respuesta es no, la ley más sagrada de Equestria es el respeto a la vida en todas sus formas, lo que le quiero infundir a los ponies es seguridad, no miedo. Las armas no serán toleradas en este reino mientras yo viva. Buena noches-.

-Pero…-

-¡BUENAS NOCHES HE DICHO!-

Molesta, Hydia simplemente no dijo nada, se levantó y se llevó sus planos con ella, al salir se topó a una potranca dorada de unicornio,.

-Tu maestra ¡ES UNA TONTA!- Le dijo la troll a la joven Sunset Shimmer que había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta.

¡MI MAESTRA NO ES NINGUNA TONTA!- Le gritó Sunset defendiendo a su mentora mientras la troll se aljaba, luego entró corriendo hacia la oficina.

-Princesa ¿Verdad que usted no es una tonta?- Le preguntó Sunset a Celestia.

-No hay nada de tonto en querer respetar la vida mi querida aprendiz, jamás olvides eso. Ahora dime ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-¡Ah sí! El otro estaba leyendo algo sobre "El plano cósmico" y quiero saber que significa-.

¿Y por eso vienes a estas horas de la noche?- Después de hacer esa pregunta se rió como de burla– Ha ha ha. Definitivamente eres como yo cuando tenía tu edad mi pequeña pony, no podía dormir a conocer el significado de algo, solo te puedo decir que existen otros universos diferentes pero a la vez unidos al nuestro los cuales no puedes ver, pero están ahí.

-¿Y como puedo verlos?- Preguntó con curiosidad la pequeña.

-Por ahora solo velos con tu imaginación. Tal vez algún día, cuando crezcas, seas la primera en conocer UN MUNDO NUEVO-.

 **My little pony: El pony de la máscara roja.**

 **Parte 3: La conspiración.**

Nuestra amigas se dirigían al fuerte que había visto en el holocron a bordo del carruaje, Sunset no había recorrido la oscuridad del bosque Everfree desde aquel fatídico día. Desde los follajes de los árboles se oían los graznidos de los búhos, el croar de los sapos y otros ruidos que no parecían ser de algún animal conocido, había pasado tanto tiempo que Sunset había olvidado lo aterrador que era, sin embargo Trixie había recorrido tantas veces el bosque que lo conocía mejor que la palma de su casco.

-Este camino es parte de la ruta que uso para viajar de Canterlot a Manehattan y no recuerdo haber visto un fuerte con anterioridad.-

-Debe estar en alguna parte, lo se-.

En su recorrido llegaron a un puente que pasaba en medio de un río, ambas se bajaron y Trixie fue a revisar para ver si era firme y para fortuna de ella pasó la prueba.

-¡ES SEGURO SUNSET!-

Pero algo llamó la atención de la unicornio dorada, era una rosa color azul que crecía al lado de uno de los postes que sostenía el puente, por alguna extraña razón, esa flor activo recuerdos en la mente de la pelirroja, recuerdos que creía haber perdido hace mucho tiempo.

 _Una joven Starlight Glimmer iba recorriendo los pasillos de la Academia de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados mientras leía un libro cuando se tropezó con una unicornio blanca de mayor edad con melena rosadas llamada Fleur de Lis quien estaba en compañía de sus amigos Jet Set y Upper Crust, derramando un vaso de limonada sobre su crin._

 _-¡OYE COSTADO EN BLANCO, PORQUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE VAS!- Le grito Fleur a potrilla._

 _-Y-Y-Yo lo siento, es que estaba algo distraída- Se disculpó Starlight con un acento de miedo en su voz y una mirada temblorosa._

 _-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO –Dijo Fleur con tono burlón- ¡ES LO ÚNICO QUE SABER DECIR! CADA VEZ QUE CAMINAS, UN PONY TERMINA SUFRIENDO UN ACCIDENTE. MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI PELAJE- Dijo Fleur señalando la mancha en su pecho –SI TUVIERAS UN TALENTO ESPECIAL SERÍA EL DE DEMOLICIÓN-_

 _-Pero ni siquiera es buena para ello, sólo miren su costado, tan blanco como la nieve en invierno-. Dijo burlándose Upper Crust._

 _-La verdad no entiendo porque Celestia quiso hacerse cargo de una bebe llorona e inútil como tu- Dijo Jet Set con un tono despectivo._

 _-Tengo una idea- Dijo con vehemencia Fleur de Lis –Por que no le damos a esta bebe una lección que le enseñe a tener más cuidad con sus mayores-._

 _La unicornio rosada uso su magia para llevarse a Starlight consigo hacia el cuarto del conserje tirando su libro en el suelo. Ahí los tres unicornios tomaron unos botes de pintura y unas brochas que estaban en una esquina.._

 _-¿Q-Q-Que me van hacer?- pregunto Starlight asustada._

 _-Como muestra de generosidad, le haremos un arreglo a tu pelaje, así nadie más sabrá de la vergüenza de costado en blanco. Dijo Fleur con una sonrisa malévola como la de sus amigos con sus ojos contrastando sobre las sombras que cubrían sus frentes._

 _-¡POR FAVOR DEJENME EN PAZ! ¡SUUUNSEEET!- Gritó Starlight desesperada por que alguien la salve. Con la brocha goteando pintura roja sobre su melena, ya daba por perdida su esperanza cuando de repente Sunset Shimmer entró azotando la puerta con gran fuerza. Al voltearse los 3 unicornios vieron a una pony enfurecida hechándo humos por la nariz._

 _-¡CUANTAS VECES LES HE DICHO QUE LA DEJEN EN PAZ!- Sunset se abalanzo sobre Fleur dándoles tremendo golpes en la cara, Jet y Upper salieron corriendo del cuarto mientras Starlight contemplaba asustada la escena. Despues de unos minutos, una de las maestras, una pegaso azul de melena naranja con una cutie mark de una hojas verdes usando zapatos negros entró a detener a pelea; al verla, amabas estudiantes se detuvieron._

 _-¡Díganme que solo están ensayando una danza salvaje!- Dijo Miss Flyleaf._

 _-¡Ella empezó!- Dijo Fleur toda sucia._

 _-¡Mejor guarden sus excusas para la princesa!-_

 _Momentos después Sunset estaba trapeando el gimnasio, mientras que Fleur le había tocado limpiar los baños de mujeres de la planta baja. En eso llegó Starlight a ver como estaba su hermana._

 _-¿Qué sucede Stary?- Preguntó la unicornio mayor al ver a la pequeña._

 _-Solo vine a darte las gracias por ayudarme-._

 _-No tienes porque agradecerme, eres mi hermana y era mi deber el defenderte. Oye, porque no después de que termine vamos a jugar un rato al jardín del castillo-_

 _-Me parece una buena idea- dijo Starlight emocionada._

 _Cuando Sunset termino de trapear el gimnasio, salio trotando con rumbo al castillo donde Starlight la estaba esperando en el jardin como habían quedado. Primero jugaron a las escondidas, después al corre que te alcanzo y finalmente a las luchas, así siguieron hasta que Celestia alzó la luna como lo había hecho por los últimos siglos. Cuando vio a las unicornios en el jardín, las llamó de vuelta al castillo._

 _-¡Ya dejen de estar jugando que la cena va a estar lista¡-_

 _-¡Ya vamos!- Respondió Sunset._

 _-Debes ser afortunada ser la aprendiz de la hechiza más poderosa de Equestria Sunny-. Le dijo contenta su hermana._

 _-Es verdad, siempre he sentido admiración por ella y espero algún día estar a su nivel. Una profecía dice que "La próxima princesa de Equestria será una unicornio que encontrará su grandeza en quienes la rodean".-_

 _-¿Y tu crees que eres esa unicornio?-_

 _-Quien más, sino porque Celestia se esforzaría tanto por enseñarme, pero no te preocupes hermanita, eso no significa que me vaya a olvidar de ti-._

 _-No me preocupa eso, sino de que jamás seré como tú. Imagínate, hermana de una princesa una pony sin talento, deberías sentirte avergonzada de mi-. Esta idea hizo llorar a la potrilla._

 _-¿Conoces las historia de Snowdrop?-._

 _-Te refieres a la pony que le dio forma los copos de nieve-._

 _-Ella era una pony igual que tú, creía que no servía para nada, pero un día descubrió que puede haber belleza aún en lo que parece más insignificante-._

 _Luego Sunset la llevó a un matorral de rosas rojas, entre ellas había una rosa azul, con la que las dos habían quedado fascinadas._

 _-Ves esa rosa de ahí Starlight, a ella no le importa que sea diferente a las demás, porque sabe que lo especial que es, llama más la atención incluso más que la más bella de las rojas. Las dos siempre seremos iguales, no por nuestras similitudes, sino por nuestras diferencias. No importa si eres invalida o no tienes una marca sobre tu costado, eres una pony especial y nunca debe dudar de ello. Jamás me avergonzaría de ti, aún cuado seas una yegua llorona-._

 _Sunset froto la melena de Starlight y luego se abrazaron con el amor que siempre las había caracterizado._

 _-Te quiero Sunny-._

 _-Y yo a ti Stary-._

Sunset seguía perdida en su mar de memorias mientras seguía mirando la rosa hasta que Trixie se le acerco para devolverla al presente con zape en la cabeza.

-¡Oye, no te quedes ahí, tenemos que continuar!-

-¡Ah si! Lo siento-

Después de cruzar el puente y seguir una macabra senda. ambas ponies escucharon voces aproximándose, rápidamente pusieron el carruaje detrás de un árbol y ambas se escondieron la hierba, mirando desde una abertura a un grupo de grundles venir por detrás, a diferencia de la guardia que vino acompañando a Cliodna, estos estaban vestido de arapos con cascos cornudos armados con enormes hachas.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- Preguntó Trixie en voz baja-.

-Son gruñidles, criaturas provenientes del este- Contesto Sunset.

Esperar a que los gruñidles se fueran para salir de su escondijo.

-Sigámoslos, tal vez vayan a donde queremos ir- Sugirió Sunset.

Primero escondieron el carruaje en un cueva que estaba en aquel sitió luego siguieron a las criaturas sigilosamente, cada vez que volteaban, Sunset usaba su magia para teletransportarse detrás de los arbustos. Después de unas millas, llegaron al fuerte que señalaba el holocron. Una de las criaturas toco la puerta, era una puerta levadiza que se alzó lentamente para dejar entrar a la brigada, después se cerro.

-Bien, lo intentamos- Dijo Trixie mientras se retiraba hasta que Sunset uso su magia para jalarla de las orejas.

-Tengo una idea-.

Momentos después la puerta sonó y cuando un grndle abrió la ranura para ver quien era, vio a Trixie y a Sunset vestidas de cocineras con bigotes cargando lo que parecía ser un paste de tres pisos decorado con betún rosa.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó el guardia.

Somos pasteleros de Canterlot y nos encargaron un pastel de vainilla decorado con merengue de fresa. Dijo Sunset con acento italiano.

-No recuerdo que hayamos recibido un pastel-. Contesto el guardia.

-Entonces no es Lincoln Boulevard No 26-.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-

-OH que mal, tal vez no equivocamos de dirección y es una verdadera lastima porque no pastel no va asurar mucho tiempo y con lo sabroso que se ve-.

El guardia observo el pastel y ofateo el dulce aroma de vainilla que porvenía de el. –Esperen un minuto- el guardia cerro la rendija dejando a las 2 cocineras esperando.

-Esto no va a funcionar- Se quejo Trixie. Entonces el guardia volvió a abrir la rendija.

-Adelante- Se abrió a puerta dejando entrar a las unicornios.

-Te lo dije- Murmuró Sunset al oído. Las 2 siguieron al guardia hacia el área de la cocina. Una vez dentro el área de la cocina ç, les ordenaron poner el pastel sobre la mesa.

-Aprovechando que están aquí tal vez puedan hacerse cargo de la cena para hoy, al último cocinero se le acabaron los ingredientes y tuvimos que improvisar con el. Que tenga buen día- El guardia se fue dejando a las unicornios solas.

-Ya es hora- Sunset y Trixie se quitaron los uniformes y los bigotes falsos, la unicornio pelirroja y procedieron a salir de la cocina usando un hechizo de invisibilidad que Sunset aprendió poco antes de abandonar Equestria.

-Sorprendente ¿Puedes enseñarme?-.

-Luego, por ahora guarda silencio-.

Los sorprendente es que Sunset aún recordaba varios de os hechizos que la princesa Celestia le enseñó en sus años de estudiante de la magia, como no sabia si algún día los pudiera necesitar, los anoto en una hoja de papel que depuse paso a su agenda electrónica.

Después de recorrer unos pasillos, vieron una entrada llena de luz, al asomarse vieron a un grupo de grundles vestidos de tunica negra en una sala de reuniones decorada con tapices representando a las 2 hermanas y una enorme mesa de madera, frente a la parte frontal de la mesa estaba un grundle con cabello negro, bigote y barba vestido todo de negro como nombre medieval llamado Cruickshank, detrás había con una manta color crema con un circulo de contorno rojo cruzando sobre un fondo blanco con la silueta negra de un pony.

-Honorables miembros de la Orden Secreta, los ponies dejarán de ser la raza dominante. Nuestros agentes han logrado infiltrarse en Canterlot como parte de la delegación que vino a firmar un acuerdo entre los 2 pueblos, ignorando que traen consigo un parasito que los devorara poco a poco -

-Pero esta olvidando que los ponies son la raza dominante por ser quienes controlan de la magia de este mundo Aún si pudiéramos recabar toda la información posible, será difícil tomar el control de su reino.

-Lo haremos gracias a esto- Cruickshank saco un rollo y lo desenvolvió revelando ser los planos del " _Nebula Arcanum_ "-

-Con este pequeño juguetito desde luego-.

Sunset se acerco despacio a Cruickshank para ver los planos y reconoció de inmediato el invento de Hydia. -¡El _Arcanum_!- Se dijo a si misma en voz baja. Saco su celular que al ser visible, puso detrás del gruñidle, pero en un ángulo que pudiera a apuntar a los planos. Cuando los tuvo en la mira, tomó una fotografía y la volvió a esconder en el bolsillo de su costado para de nuevo retirarse de nuevo al lado de Trixie.

-¿Qué hay de las princesas?- Preguntó un grundle viejo con bigote blanco y lentes, parecía que sí y levanto la mano.

-Respecto a eso, nos han informado que hace poco la princesa Celestia fue herida de gravedad, Luna es demasiado insegura para manejar el reino Cadance demasiado ingenua, mientras que la llamada "Princesa de la Amistad" se encuentra ausente.

-Aún no falta por aclara una cosa, ¿como espera hacerla funcionar? Preguntó el viejo.

-Ese es un secreto que tendré reservado para el final. Ahora ¿QUIÉN QUIERE PASTEL?-

Trixie y Sunset abandonaron la sala pasando desapercibidas gracias al hechizo de invisibilidad, comentando sobre lo habían oído.

-Eso era los que el agente Hoof nos quería decir, si ellos tienen los diseños " _Arcanum_ ", significa que Hydia ha regresado-

-¿Quién es Hydia?-

-Luego te explico-

-¿Y que tiene que ver con el robo de las cutie marks?-

Sunset se puso a pensar por un momento hasta que algo le vino a la cabeza, pero en vez de decírselo a Trixie, le dijo que era mejor de salir de ahí. Estaban caminando hacia la salida cuando al doblar por una esquina tropezaron con unos grundles que llevaban el pastel a los sujetos que estaban en la sala. El pastel les cayó encima a la unicornios quedando cubiertos de merengue, haciéndolas visibles ante los guardias.

-¡HORA DE SALIR DE AQUÍ!- Grito Trixie.

La 2 unicornios empezaron a trotar a todo galope en su intento por escapar de los guardias. Cuando estaba en la salida, un gruidle vigía cerró la puerta, pero no contaban con la habilidad de teletransportación de Sunset. Estando afuera creyeron que estarían a salvo, pero sus expectativas se disiparon al ver la puerta abrirse con una legión de grundles armados dispuestas a perseguirlas.

-¡AHÍ ESTAN!-

La persecución se reanudó en el bosque, saltaron por arbustos y pasaron puentes hasta entrar a la cueva donde se escondieron, antes de entrar, Sunset se tropezó.

-Ten más cuidado- Le dijo Trixie mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Lo siento pero he estado tanto tiempo caminando en 2 piernas que aún tengo problemas para adaptarme-

Los grundles se detuvieron afuera de la cueva, uno de ellos sacó lo que parecía ser una bazuca con cabeza de dragón con el que disparó un cohete tirando la entrada de la caverna hacia abajo para sepultar a las ponies.

-Con eso tuvieron- Dijo el grundle con la bazuca. Las criaturas se fueron ignorando que Trixie y Sunset se teletrasportaron segundos antes de la caverna les cayera encima. Cuando los gruñidles se fueron, ambas salieron de una mata de plantas arriba de lo que quedó de la cueva.

-¡Bien, ¿y ahora que hacemos?!- Dijo Trixie.

-Si queremos resolver este misterio, vamos a necesitar ayuda-.

* * *

La ministra Cliodna estaba en la torre de huéspedes del castillo revisando algunos documentos en el escritorio en compañía de otra grundle, una de pelo naranja vestida de blanco y lavanda.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente papeleo por esta noche Cliodna, me voy a descansar.-

-Adelante Dora, yo seguiré por un rato más-.

La delegada Dora cerró la puerta dejando a Cliodna sola en la habitación, leer tantos documentos le dio hambre, así que sacó una caja de galletas de gengibre cuando de repente la ventana se abrió de golpe dejando pasar el viento que apago la vela. Al cerrar la ventana, Cliodna sintió una presencia detrás de su espalda. Al voltear vio una figura envuelta en sombras con ojo blancos saliendo mirando con una mirada fría, era Crimsom Blindfold pero en vez de asustarse, Cliodna la recibió con amabilidad.

-¿Galleta?- Cliodna le ofreció la caja, pero Blindofold se quuedo quieta sin decir nada- Todo esta marchando a la perfección, con Celestia fuera del camino, podemos seguir con la siguiente fase de la operación. ¿Trajiste las cutie marks?.

Entonces Crimsom uso su magia para hacer aparecer una caja llena de frascos. De la caja Cliodna sacó la cuite mark de Fleur de Lis.

-Maravilloso ¿Y la caja?-

Esta vez Crimsom hizo aparece la caja con el logo de Starswirl que le había robado a Blackjack.

-Debiste ver la cara que puso ese gamberro cuando lo engañe-.

Cliodna tomó la caja, la abrió y saco de su interior lo que parecía ser otra "Arca del Cosmos", excepto que esta tenía incrustaciones rojas.

-La última pieza que nos hacía falta para la terminar el _Arcanum_ al fin es nuestra, pero aún necesitamos capital para construir esa máquina y ninguno de mis hombres a sido capaz de averiguar el paradero ni la combinación del tesoro real-.

-De eso tampoco se preocupe, aprovechando mis relaciones con Blackjack, pude extraer información acerca de sus cuentas bancarias, así como de susu negocios en el tráfico cítricos. Es un buen comienzo.

-¿Eso no molestará más Blackjack más de lo que ya esta?-.

-Y que más da, correra la misma suerte que los demás, sólo espero que no usted no haya olvidado nuestro acuerdo-

-No lo olvidé, recibirás unas vez que todo esto termine, pero antes necesito que encuentras a esa tal Sunset Shimmer, sospechó que será un obstáculo en nuestros planes-.

-Descuide jefa, hace tiempo que Sunset Shimmer forma parte de mi agenda-.

De repente la asistente Dora vuelve a entrar a la habitación –Lo siento señora pero olvide los recuerdos que le compré a mis hijos… ¡Oh!, ¿No esa quien se ha estado robando las marcas de los ponies?

-Lastima Dora, debiste de tocar antes de entrar-. Cliodna le arroja un maleficio a Dora convirtiéndola en una estatua de piedra que se rompió al caer al suelo.

* * *

Luna tuvo que presidir el alba en Canterlot, Shinning Armor y la princesa Cadance estaba durmiendo juntos en la cama de su casa de Canterlot cuando oyeron a alguien tocar la puerta. Shinning se levantó, se puso su bata color azul, le dio un beso a su esposa en la frente y bajo a ver quien era, esperaba que fuera el repartidor de leche, pero para su sorpresa, al abrir la puerta, al abrir la puerta vio a Sunset y a Trixie paradas frente a él.

-¡TU!-

Shinning estaba por disparar, pero Sunset le pidió una oportunidad para hablar.

-¡Espera, antes de hacer algo, necesito que escuches!-

-¡TU NO TIENES NADA QUE EXPLICAR, VENDRAS CONMIGO AL CASTILLO AHORA!-

¡ESPERA SHINNING¡ Gritó una voz, era sus esposa quien bajo al oir el alboroto, tenía el cabello desalineado y tenia puesta un bata rosada –Quiero escuchar su versión-.

Shinning y las unicornios se sentaron en la mesa del comedor mientras Cadance preparaba cafe, Sunset le contó sobre lo paso en realidad, sobre Stealth Hoof y el plan de la Orden Secreta. Cuando Shinning preguntó por Twilight, Sunset le dijo que estaba a salvo en el mundo humano. Para demostrar que decía la verdad, Sunset sacó su celular y le mostró la grabación del discurso de Cruickshank y la fotografia que tomo de los planos.

-Reconozco a ese enano, es el secretario de la ministra Cliodna quien no vino a la recepción por cuestiones de trabajo, eso significa que la ministra esta involucrada en el ataque contra Celestia.

-Sospechó que la tal Crimsom Blinfold trabaja con ellos, las cutie marks robadas deben tener ser parte de su plan- Comentó Sunset.

-El rey Sombra solía usar esa clase de tácticas, primero baja la moral de sus oponentes antes de dar el golpe- Añadió Cadance mientras servía el cafe.

-Desde el incidente del Tantabus, muchos ponies de nuevo sienten temor hacia la princesa Luna, incluso diarios como el Times de Canterlot han lanzado ataques en su contra-. Comentó Trixie esta vez.

-Bueno, eso ya tiene más sentido- Dijo Shinning algo aliviado. –Pero ¿qué relación tiene el robo de las marcas con todo esto?-.

-Eso es lo que queremos averiguar y creo que se quien nos puede ayudar- Dijo Sunset con una sonrisa sospechosa en su cara.

* * *

A medio día Cruickshank estaba desayunando en un lugar llamado _Bucky Coffe_ , tomando un capuchino con moka y un sándwich de queso con pan de pimienta. Sin darse cuenta algún pony había levitando un celular a su lado, cuando pidió la propina, el teléfono empezó a sonar; Cruickshank lo tomó queriendo saber como apagarlo, al ver el botón de encendido lo oprimió y la voz de Sunset salió por la bocina.

-De vuelta a la izquierda-

Cruickshank volteó a donde se le indicó y vio a la unicornio dorada sentada en el banco de enfrente usando gafas oscuras con otro celular flotando en su oreja.

-Hacer planes de conspiración debe dar mucha hambre- Le dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?- Preguntó el gruñidle molesto.

-Sólo hablar de negocios-.

-¡No tengo nada que hablar con usted!-

-Volteé a su derecha- Cruickshank volvió a voltear y vio a Shinning Armor tomando una taza de te en otra mesa de la cafetería saludándolo haciendo como que leía el periódico con la noticia de Celestia en primera plana.-

-Me lleva la…- Gimoteó el gruñidle con las orejas hacia abajo.

Momentos después el grundle estaba en una azotea flotando por el aire rodeado de un aura rosada como la que Shinning emanaba desde su cuerno en compañía de Sunset.

-¡Muy bien amigo, empieza por decirnos que conexión tienen con el robo de las cutie marks y que es lo que hace ese artefacto!-. Exigió Sunset.

-¡No soy un soplón!- Dijo Cruicshank cruzando ambos brazos.

-Como gustes- Dijo Shinning mientras ponia al grundle justo en la orilla del edificio.

-¡NO TE ATREVERÍAS!-

-¿Quieres apostar?- Entonces el corcel soltó a Cruickshank con dirección al suelo. El pobre estaba gritando mientras iba en dirección al suelo mientras Sunny y Shinny hablaban de cosas.

-¿Dime, acaso existe una contraparte mía en aquel mundo?- preguntó Shinning.

-La hay, pero es un completo cretino, es una lastima para la pobre de nuestra Cadance quien si comparte mucho con la tuya-.

-Tal vez sea el primer problema de amistad que tu Twilight tenga que resolver-

Entonces Cadance subió volando sobre la azotea trayendo Cruickshank con ella, soltándolo justo a los pies de los unicornios antes de aterrizar entre ellos.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ustedes ganan!- Cruickshank se levantó y empezó a soltar la sopa -Estábamos en nuestro escondite haciendo planes cuando esa tal Crimsom Blindfold se apareció sugiriéndonos usar las cutie marks de los unicornios quines tiene tiene acceso directo a la magia como fuente de energía para el _Arcanum_ , al principio no reímos pero cuando nos mostró una cutie mark en un frasco nos interesamos en oír su propuesta. Sólo exigió dos condiciones: el 40% del tesoro real y que ningún civil saliera lastimado, en especial los niños. Yo dije que 40% era mucho, así que nos lanzó una bolsa llena cascos incinerados, algunos eran de nuestros hombres, así que ya se imaginaran la clase de pony que es. Respecto al _Arcanum_ , solo se que dejara a los ponies indefensos a nuestra merced-.

Sunset no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, una cosa era robarle a las ponies su talento, pero el matar a otras criaturas era otra.

-Sólo nos hacia falta una pieza para completar el artefacto –continuó Cruickshanck- Un artefacto de origen extraterrestre que fue descubierto por Clover la Sabia durante una exploración arqueológica y que ocultó en un cofre que le regalo su mentor Starswirl. La caja se perdió con el tiempo pero hallamos su paradero hasta un comerciante de Rainbow Falls, pero antes de canjearla, un mafioso llamado Blackjack la adquirió antes que nosotros; así que Blinfold tuvo que trabajar tiempo extra.

¿Dónde esta la caja? Preguntó Shinning.

-Ya debe estar en manos de Cliodna-.

-¡¿CLIODNA?!- Dijo Cadance en voz alta.

-Eso significa que la princesa Luna esta en grave peligro. ¿Dónde esta ahora?- Preguntó Sunset.

-Pasó toda la noche con Celesita pero tuvo que irse a Bright Valley a atender un asunto de Estado en compañía de… ¡Uh Oh!- Dijo Cadance con preocupación.

-¡HAY QUE SALVARLA!- Exclamó Shinning.

Sunset y Shinning fueron a alcanzar a Luna mientras Cadance iría al hospital a cuidar a Celestia. Abordaron el tren alegando que eran también parte de la comitiva, una vez dentro Sunset se sentó frente .a Cruickshank quien estaba sentado entre Shinning y a ventana.

-A propósito ¿Dónde esta Trixie?-

-Dijo que tenía que ver a alguien importante- Respondió Sunset.

* * *

Trixie estaba parada frente a una casa de la ciudad, parecia estar algo nerviosa, así que rozo el piso con su casco, entonces su madre volvió a aparecer a su lado.

-¿Segura que esta es una buena idea?- Preguntó la uniucornio azul.

Se que es difícil volver a lidiar con ella después de todos estos años, pero su puesto en la guardia real nos será de utilidad.

-De haber sabido me habría retirado antes de meterme en todo esto. No es más que una pérdida de tiempo. Ni siquera querra yudarno, lo sé-.

-No sabrás hasta que no lo intentes, ella no es tan mala como lo crees. recuerda como te apoyaba cada vez que tu padre se ponía firme contigo-.

-Eso es verdad, Bueno.. Aquí vamos-

Tocó y esperó por unos minutos hasta que una unicornio de crin lavanda, melena pálida como la de Trixie con dos trenzas y gafas rojas abrió la puerta.

-Hola Sugarcoat- Saludó Trixie.

Pero al verla, Sugarcoat cerró la puerta.

-Te lo dije- Dijo trixie a su madre.

-Vuélvelo a intentar, así como intentaste rehacer tu vida, tu la necesitas así como ella te necesita a ti, sólo tienes que recordárselo-.

Trixie recordó cuando Twilight ya ayudó hace tiempo y eso la motivó a volver a tocar la puerta, pero Sugarcoat se rehusó, así que se sentó en el sillón a leer un libro, pero los golpes no se detuvieron; sabía lo testaruda que era su "media-hermana", así que mejor decidió abrir la puerta y acabar con eso.

-Adelante- Trixie entró a la casa- ¿Qué quieres esta vez Trixie?-

-Necesito un favor-.

-¿¡UN FAVOR!? ¡UN FAVOR! ¡COMO OSAS PEDIRME UN FAVOR DEPUÉS DE QUE TE FUISTE DEJÁNDOME SOLA!-.

-Se que quisiste ser buena conmigo y lo lamento-.

-¿LO LAMENTAS? ¡INTENTÉ SER BUENA CONTIGO, PERO ME RECHAZASTE SÓLO POR NO SER HIJA DE TU MADRE!-.

-Te rechacé por pensar que papa te quería más a ti que a mí, tu recibías todo el afecto mientras que a mí no me dejaba ni respirar, me sentí frustrada y por eso me fui; me fui a cumplir mi sueño, no creí que eso te afectara a ti.

-Pues, ya ves que sí-.

-Entonces déjame compensártelo, pero antes necesito que me ayudes, todos lo ponies de Equestria podrían estar en grave peligro, muchos no solo corren el riesgo de perder sus talentos, sino también sus vidas-.

Sugarcoat sabía que Trixie no mentiría cuando tuviera esa expresión en la cara, así que supuso que lo que decía era la verdad.

-Okay, ¿qué deseas de mí?-.

-Antes dime ¿Aún formas parte de la "Agencia Anti-Monstruos"?-.

* * *

A la mitad del camino Shinning se quedó dormido, así que Sunset se quedó vigilando a Cruickshank, aprovechando la ocasión, quiso hacerle una última pregunta.

-Gracias por tu cooperación, tal vez las princesas sean benévolas contigo, pero aun tengo una ultima cosas que preguntarte.

\- ¿Qué quieres esta vez? -

\- ¿Dónde obtuvieron los diseños de esa cosa? -

-Se supone que no debo decir eso-.

-Estoy esperaaandooo- Dijo Sunset con un tono irónico.

-Ya que- Dijo Cruickshank con un tono de frustración- La ministra Cliodna no es quien dice ser, la verdad es que…- Pero antes de terminar la frase, la ventana del tren se abrió súbitamente despertando a Shinning de su siesta, luego un aura azul envolvió a Cruickshank y fue lanzado hacia fuera del tren con dirección a un barranco. Sunset y Shinning sacaron la cabeza para ver arriba del tren y vieron a Crimsom Blindofold saludándolos con una sonrisa en la boca para después irse corriendo por el techo.

-¡HEY TU!

Sunset se teletransportó arriba del tren para perseguir a Crimsom, Shinning trató de alcanzarla pero se quedó atorado en la ventana; la unicornio dorada estuvo siguiendo a la pony enmascarada hasta el último vagón, luego saltaron hacia depósito de carbón y después al cuarto del maquinista. El conductor y su asistente se escondieron entre la pila de carbón del susto al ver a las ponies directo hacia ellos. Teniendo a Crimsom arrinconada con la hoguera por detrás, Sunset Shimmer se dispuso a hacerle frente.

-¡SE ACABO, NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA!-

-Cuando tienes magia, la función nunca termina-.

Crimsom había encendido su cuerno lista para usar su hechizo de teletransportación, pero Sunset se dio cuenta y saltó hacia ella justo en el momento en que Blindfold lanzo el hechizo

-¡OH NO, NADA DE ESO!-

El hechizo las envió a ambas arriba de una montaña. Una vez ahí Blindfold separó a Sunset de su lado con una patada en el vientre.

-¡POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE METERTE EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!-

Crimsom corrió para embestir a Sunset, pero esta activó su escudo haciendo que ls enmascarada saliera volando al momento de hacer impacto. Luego Sunset se puso de pie lista para el combate.

-No serias tan valiente si estuvieramos en el otro mundo-.

-¡Nunca he necesitado de la magia para cerrarle la boca a alguien como tu!-.

Fue en ese momento cuando ambas unicornios empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, Si hay algo que Sunset realmente dominaba a la perfección eran las artes marciales, entrenaba casi todas as tardes a fin de defender a sus amigas sin la necesidad de usar la magia. Blinfold lanzó el primer golpe, pero Sunset fue capaz de boquearla; la unicornio dorada contratacó con un patada que Blinfold también esquivó, luego Sunset volvió a lanzar una serie de golpes, Crimsom agarró el casco de Sunset en el último golpe y la arrojo hacia el otro lado; en pleno vuelo hizo una maroma poniéndose de pie y después saltar de nuevo hacia su oponente para agarrarla de la cintura y aplicarle un candado de lucha libre. A pesar del enorme tirón que Sunset ejercía en las patas delantera de Crimsom, esta no parecía mostrar signos de dolor.

-Veo que no has perdido tu toque Sunny- Dijo Crimsom con serenidad a pesar de la fuerte tortura que estaba recibiendo.

Sunset se quedó tan impresionada de que dejó de jalar los brazos de su oponente; fue cuando una ráfaga de luz fue directo hacia ellas mandándolas a volar, se levantaron de la nieve y vieron a un cuarteto de criaturas conformadas por un grifo negro de alas azuladas con un brazalete plateado, una esfinge enmascarada con alas púrpuras un dragón chino blandiendo un bastón con flamas en los 2 lados y algo que parecía ser una cruza entre dragón e insecto.

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?- Pregunto Sunset con firmeza.

-Tenemos un mensaje de Blackjack, uno muy simple, puedes adivinar cual- Preguntó la grifo de nombre Sonic Boom.

-Tengo varias- ideas respondió Crimsom y los 4 mercenarios fueron directo hacia las unicornios.

 **Lo mercenarios son personajes de los Skylanders: Sonic Boom, Scratch, Fire Kraken y High Five, como son criaturas mágicas, pensé que seria un buen detalles ponerlos en esta historia aunque sean villanos. Dado el parecido entre Trixie y Sugarcoat, se me imaginó también la idea de parentesco. Respecto a Hydia, ya verán que papel tiene en esto.**

 **Antes de concluir, quiero agradece a Sunney Honey por sus historias que me sirvieron de inspiración, se las recomiendo. Gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Las hermanas Mischiefwick

Las 2 Twilights estaban en un cuarto de la escuela Canterlot donde la humana había instalado todo su equipo donde poder llevar a cabo todas sus investigaciones sin ser molestada. La joven princesa estaba estudiando el "Arca del Cosmos", mientras que la joven científica estaba reparando su rastreador de energía y haciéndole algunas modificaciones para evitar que algo como lo que ocurrió en los Juegos de a Amistad jamás vuelva a suceder. En el transcurso ambas chicas compartieron información.

-Al principio desde luego no creía en la magia, pero ahora tengo deseos de saber más, tomando las debidas precauciones desde luego-. Dijo la joven científica.

-Esta claro que estabas destinada a venir a esta escuela, la menos algo salió bien de la situación- Dijo la joven princesa.

¿Alguna vez escuchado de la "Teoría del Multiiverso"?- Pregunto la científica.

-¿La idea sobre la existencia de diferentes universos paralelos? Desde luego- Contestó la princesa.

-Esperaba ser yo quién respondiera a esa preguntas, pero creo que ya se me adelantaron. Háblame de un poco más de tu mundo ¿Como son las criaturas que la habitan? ¿Cómo es el clima? ¿Qué tan avanzada es tu tecnología?-.

-Hay diversas criaturas en mi mundo, desde dragones hasta mariposas de luz, en cuanto al clima, puede variar dependiendo de los pegasos-.

-¿Pegasos?-

Ponies alados que encargado de controlar el clima, como las alicornios que controlan el día y la noche.

-Sunset ya me había dicho algo al respecto y aún lo creo imposible. ¿Como puede un pony hacer que en un mundo gire alrededor de un cuerpo celeste tan grande como el sol?-.

-No lo se, solo lo hacen, respecto a la tecnología de mi mundo, aún esta a años de distancia, pero puedo asegurarte que este artefacto vas más nuestra comprensión-.

-Creo que lo mejor es que la conserves donde nadie más la use, ya hizo bastante daño y no tengo deseos de volver a verla en mi vida- Dijo la científica.

Luego la princesa puso atención a los gráficos que estaban en la tabla de madera de la pared. –Realmente esta obsesionada con esto ¿Cierto?-

-Llevo detectando señales extrañas de energía provenientes de esta escuela desde hace un año e intente averiguar que eran-.

-¿Energía? No entiendo-.

La científica le mostró desde su computadora imágenes satelitales de lo que parecía ser un drástico cambio climático concentrado sobre el cielo de Cantelrot High. –Los campos electromagnéticos parecían haberse salido de control, como si una especie de bomba magnética hubiera explotado en el aire, lo gráficos que viste son los niveles de la presión atmosférica que había tomado desde el momento de la anomalía. E suceso no se había repetido sino hasta hace unos meses en el anfiteatro, hasta tengo imágenes- Sci-Twi había descargado una foto del alicornio de luz que ella y sus amigas formaron para vencer a las Dazzlings.-

-Eso tiene una explicación-.

–Revise los registros históricos y al parecer la escuela había sido construida sobre una planicie donde los nativos los nativos americanos creían haber visto a Manitú, el Gran Espíritu con forma de caballo, de hecho, estos mismos fenómenos se han manifestado en todo el mundo a lo largo de los milenios.

Fue una gran sorpresa para la princesa saber sobre esto, significaba que existían otros portales a Equestria alrededor de la Tierra.

La científica continuó con su explicación. –Pensé al principio que era alguna clase de experimento que estaban realizando, pero luego entendí que era un tipo de energía hasta ahora desconocida, creí que podría utilizarla como una fuente alternativa, limpia y económica; lo último que pensé era que se trataba de magia. Mi principal problema es que siempre he sido muy curiosa.

-La curiosidad es un don si sabe como utilizarla, definitivamente eres como yo, el problema es cuando usas tus intereses como excusas para ocultar tus sentimientos-.

-Creí que al ser famosa, todos empezarían a respetarme-.

-Es mismo pensaba Sunset antes de robarse mi corona-. La princesa aprovechó la ocasión para hacer un comentario -Ustedes los humanos son criaturas realmente admirables pero extrañas a la vez, al parecer todo lo que aprenden sólo lo utilizan para su propio beneficio. Si creyeran en la magia, serían más parecidos a nosotros-

-No lo creas, aún con magia, la humanidad seguiría siendo la misma, sólo inventa y descubre cosas para ser más fuertes, para ser importantes, igual que yo. _snif snif_ -.

La princesa puso su mano sobre su hombro. –He visto imágenes de sus guerra, han tenido más que nosotros, pero lo que más me impresiona es como tratan a su mundo, el respeto a la vida es nuestra creencia más sagrada, aquí parece no importarles mucho.

-Ahora entiendes de lo que hablo-.

-Pero tu cambiaste, significa que aún hay esperanzas, sólo se necesita buscar quien nos apoye. La princesa Celestia me dijo una vez que nos caemos para que alguien nos ayude volver a levantarnos-.

Esas palabras parecieron consolar a la nerd. Luego Spike el perro entró con una bolsa llena bocadillos.

-¡¿Quién tiene hambre?¡- Dijo el perro.

Después de almorzar, Sci-Twi terminó de reparar el rastreador y ambas salieron a las afueras de escuela donde las demás estaban esperando. Pinkie y Applejack jugaban al poker, Rainbow practicaba a manejar el balón, Fluttershy jugaba con sus animales y Rarity se hacía manicura en las manos; al ver a las dos Twilights. se reunieron de inmediato con ellas y luego se posaron frente la estatua. La humana mientras cargaba a su mascota le dio el medallón a su doble y esta se dispuso a abrirlo.

-Bueno chicas, deséenme suerte-.

La princesa abrió el medallón y de repente el portal empezó a birllar, era la señal de que había dado resultado.

-Por favor trae a Sunset de regreso- Suplicó Fluttershy.

-¡Si, para que le de una paliza por irse sin avisar!- Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras agitaba el puño.

-¡Al menos dile que nos traiga recuerdos! Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras sostenía a Twilight del camisón.

-Tu también vuelve pronto, aún hay tanto que quiero preguntarte- Dijo Sci-Twi.

-Por ahora aquí hay un grupo de chicas que pueden enseñarte bastante.- Dijo Twilight señalando a sus amigas con la mano abierta al momento que le devolvía el medallón -En cuanto a esa cosa consérvala, se que la mantendrás a salvo-. Entonces la princesa saltó de vuelta a su mundo, del otros lado las ponies Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Applejack junto con Spike estaban moviendo el castillo patas arriba buscando el diario para activar de nuevo el espejo. Rainbow estaba quitando todos los libros del estante, Applejack revisaba debajo de a mesas, Spike levantaba las plantas de la maceta y Pinkie Pie las velas del candelabro.

-No entiendo como pudo ser capaz de dejar atorada a Twilight en el otro mundo-. Dijo angustiada Rainbow Dash.

-¡Deja de quejarte y encuentra ese libro!- Respondió Applejack.

-Nones, definitivamente aquí no esta.- Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras se balanceaba del candelabro para luego aterrizar haciendo una doble pirueta en el aire. –Tal vez lo oculto en el refrigerador, es lo que yo haría-.

-¿Realmente creen que haya sido ella? Preguntó el pequeño dragón con los brazos cruzados-.

En ese instante la maquina que mantenía abierto el portal se encendió, su brillo paso al espejo y de él salió Twilight de nuevo en su forma pony. ¡TWILIGHT! gritaron todos mientras corrían a abrazar a su amiga.

-Lamento haberme tardado tanto chicos, pero algún pony apagó la maquina y tuve que buscar una manera de activarla desde el otro lado ¿Díganme de que me perdí?-.

Las ponies y el dragón quedaron callados.

-¿Chicos?-

Spike se rascaba la nuca cuando decidió contarle- Se trata de Celestia, la atacaron y temo que fue Sunset Shimmer-.

Al oír eso, la alicornio se quedó paralizada con los ojos desorbitados la boca abierta, del labio superior hasta el suelo, simplemente no lo podía creer.

 **My little pony: El pony de la máscara roja.**

 **Parte 4: Las hermanas Mischiefwick.**

 _Ayer._

Blackjack estaba parado en su oficina observando la ciudad por la ventana cuando Refinata entró con malas noticias.

-¡¿QUÉ HIZO QUE?!- Blackjack saltó de su asiento.

-Como usted oyó, uso su numero de cuentas y simplemente...-

-¿Tal vez no fui claro con lo que dije? ¡Quiero a esta pony muerta y cuando digo muerta, quiero decir bien muerta. Quiero su cabeza adornando mi pared o en mi mesa sobre una charola, cocida con una manzana en la boca!-

-No es tan sencillo, hace 2 días enviamos a algunos de nuestros ponies por ella…

-¿Y…?-

-Todavía no han regresado-

-Mala señal, tendremos que enviar a un profesional-.

-Ya me encargue de eso señor-.

 _Hoy._

En el tren Shinning pudo desatorarse de la ventana y ordenar al maquinista de tren que se detuviera, cuando lo hizo, Shinning salió corriendo en busca de la unicornio dorada. En la cima de la montaña llena de nieve, las unicornios se habían enfrascado en una lucha contra cuatro mercenarios conformados por distintas criaturas para capturar a Crimsom Blinfold y llevarla ante Blackjack. Cuando los llamados "Doom Riders" fueron con dirección a ellas, Crimsom lanzó una serie de rayo con su cuerno, pero el griffin Sonic Boom la bloqueo con sus filosas alas para después abalanzarse con sus garras abiertas listas para desgarrar pero la pony era bastante ágil y la esquivo con salto triple mortal, por su parte Sunset estaba usando un escudo mágico para protegerse de los zarpazos de Scratch la Esfinge y la dragón insecto High Five. Luego de aterrizar, el dragón conocido como Fire Kraken vino por detrás para golpear Crimsom con su bastón de fuego, pero la unicornio sintió su presencia y lo alejó con un hechizo repulsor; Sunset alejó a sus atacantes un hechizo de resplandor.

-Es bueno saber que aún estoy en forma- Se dijo la unicornio dorada a si misma.

Recuperándose rápidamente de la ceguera, Scratch volvió a atacar con sus garra, pero esta Sunset refirió combatir cuero a cuerpo sostenido a la esfinge de su cara para darle un puñetazo. En ese instante recordaba las lecciones de karate y kung-fu que había aprendido de Rarity y Rainbow Dash, también las lecciones de gimnasia de Pinkie Pie. Sonic Boom trataba de rasguña a Crimsom, pero se agachaba y le daba un golpe en el vientre y cuando Kraken intentaba darle con el bastón, ella le daba una patada en la cara. Sunset bloqueaba con sus cascos lo coletazos de High Five hasta que el híbrido decidió lanzar su nube venenosas, la cual Sunset pudo evitar gracias a que lo envolvió en una burbuja mágica y se lo lanzó de vuelta al híbrido dejándolo inconsciente, en cuanto a Scratch, la unicornio dorada la agarró por la espalda y le aplicó la hurracarrana invertida como la que Applejack le hizo a Rainbow durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento de lucha libre. Antes de levantarse, Crimsom le lanzó un hechizo paralizador a Sonic Boom, y a Fire Kraken, lo envió hacia una roca con una patada con sus dos patas traseras.

-Nada mal para una cerebrito- Le dijo Crimson a Sunset.

-¡CUIDADO!-

High Five se había despertado de su sueño y agarró a Crimsom del cuello con su mandíbula abierta listo para inyectarle su veneno.

-¿Qué tal si los 2 jugamos a la casita?- Dijo la criatura.

-Muy bien, toma esto como muestra de mi pareció-.

Crimsom lanzó un hechizo sobre High five y su cuerpo empezó a convertirse en cristal negro, era el mismo hechizo que utilizó Sombra en contra de la princesa Amore (MLP: Fiendship is Magic #1). Cuando la unicornio rosada se soltó, le lanzó un rayo rompiéndolo en pedazos.

-¡NO!- gritó Sunset

-Era una criatura peligrosa, alégrate de que sólo maté a uno de ellos.

-¿Qué me dices de Celestia y la Orden Secreta?-

-Descuida, la flecha sólo dejará a tu princesa fuera de escena, era la única forma de salvar su vida; en cuanto a la orden, son sólo parte de mi plan, pronto a ellos también les llegará su hora-.

-¿Qu estas tratando de lograr?-

-¡Traer la verdadera harmonía a Equestria! Puede que muchos creen en que las diferencias nos hacen especiales, pero muchos más jamás aceptaran esa creencia. Por más que lo intentes, jamás te aceptaran. La amistad no es suficiente para cambiar al mundo.

-¿Qué te paso? Déjame ayudarte-.

-Ya es tarde, tuviste tu oportunidad y como dije anteriormente, apenas estoy comenzando-.

Crimsom desapareció usando un hechizo de transportación. Sunset les lanzo a los inconscientes mercenarios un hechizo al momento en que Shinning llegaba a la cima corriendo desde el tren, -¿Estas bien? Vine tan rápido como pude- Dijo el unicornio.

-Lo estoy- Lanzó un suspiro -Escúchame, tendrás que continuar a Bright Valley sin mi, busca a Luna y adviértele-.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

Antes de responder, Sunset sacó su celular y vio su mapa digital de Equestria –Según este mapa, la aldea donde Twilight conoció a esa pony esta del otro lado de estas montañas, tal vez ahí encuentre lo que estoy buscando-.

-¿Qué pony? ¿Qué estas buscando?-

-Respuestas, en cuanto a los sujetos que vez aquí, déjalos, les cambié la memoria y al despertar, creeran que son superheores dedicados a proteger su medio ambiente. Te veré ahí en cuanto aclare mis dudas-.

La unicornio dorada dejo al semental sólo, con la duda de sobre que respuesta era la que estaba buscando.

* * *

Twilight y compañía habían llegado al hospital general de Canterlot para ver como estaba la princesa del sol, antrar al cuarto vió a Celestia inconciente en una cama en compañía de Fluttershy y la princesa Cadance.

-¡TWILIGHT!- Gritó la princesa de cristal al ver a su cuñada de vuelta.

-Lamento no haber estado aquí, pero hubo cosas fuera de mi control- Dijo la princesa de la amistad mientras se abrazan, luego fue a abrazar a su amiga Fluttershy.

-No te preocupes, sabemos que no fue tu culpa- Dijo la pegaso amarilla. -Con Luna fuera, Cadance, Rarity y yo nos turnamos para cuidar a la princesa.-

¿Y Rarity?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Tuvo que atender un asunto en su boutique de aquí, así que yo me quedé aquí-

-¿Y cómo se encuentra?- Preguntó la joven alicornio.

-Estable, pero los doctores aún no han sabido como extraerle esa cosa-.

Cadance destapó a Celestia para mostrarle a todas la flecha que tenía incrustada en su marca.

-He escuchado sobre as flechas negras, si atraviesan una cutie mark, esta paraliza la magia de la víctima, mientras más intente uno de sacarla, más se hundirá-.

-¿Tu sabes como extraerla Twilight?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-¿Recuerdo haber visto un libro sobre artefactos maléficos en la biblioteca del vejo castillo? Lo único que no me pega es el hecho de que Sunset shimmer haya vuelto sólo para hacer esto.

-Ella no tuvo nada que ver en esto- La aclaró Cadance.

-¿Entonces quien fue?- De inmediato la princesa Cadance les empezó a todas lo que pasó.

* * *

En el mundo humano, el sol se estaba poniendo naranja mientras la chicas venían de un duro día escuela hablando sobre cosas de chicas, escuela, musica y la huída de Sunset.

-¿Alguien tiene idea del porque Sunset se fue?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Un asunto pendiente como una hermana desaparecida que ahora es una especie de villana que roba los talentos de los demás y que ahora trabaja para una de esas organizaciones secretas que buscan dominar el mundo. -Todos se quedaron mirando a la chica de rosa- Es sólo una hipótesis- Dijo Pinkie.

-Yo solo espero que este bien, Sunset fue quien me enseño sobre la magia. Hasta antes de conocerlas creí que la ciencia tenía explicaciones-. Comentó la joven científica.

-Como tu y Sunset dijeron, existen muchas cosas alla fuera que aún esperan a ser descubiertas-. Comentó Fluttershy.

-¿Cómo la amistad?- Preguntó Sci-Twi.

-Supongo que si en tu caso- Comentó esta vez Rainbow.

-¿Qué hay de tus amigos de la Secundaria Cristal?- preguntó Pinkie Pie.

Unos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de la científica sobre sus compañeros de su escuela anterior, no eran muy gratos, uno especial en particular.

 _Twilight estaba en su habitación terminando de construir un perro robot parecido a Spike que se me movía con energía solar , sólo era cuestión de apretar un botón del control remoto para que empezara a saltar y ladrar como lo haría uno de verdad. Al terminar hecho un silbido que despertó a su perro Spike que estaba durmiendo en su cama que tenía una imagen un cielo estrellado con cohete en su colcha y un cartel de Allbert Einstein en la pared. Al huir el ruido, el cachorro bajo de inmediato para ver que era lo su dueña quería._

 _-Spike, tengo el gusto de presentarte a XL-_

 _El cachorro se acercó para olfatear el nuevo invento de su dueña mientras lo miraba con intriga. Twilight esperaba presentar este invento en la feria de ciencias, iba caminando con el en compañía del verdadero Spike camino a la escuela_

 _-Tu me inspiraste para construirlo, muchas jugueterías se pelearan para poder vender uno de estos, por el momento será la sensación en la feria de ciencias. Descuida, este amigo no va reemplazarte, solo quiero impresionar a los jueces y si tengo suerte, tal ves sea mi boleto de entrada al programa de estudios libres de joven vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. ¡MADRE MIA, YA SON LAS 9:30! ¡LA FERIA EMPIEZA EN MEDIA HORA!_

 _Twilight y Spike salieron corriendo de su casa rumbo a la escuela, con prisa pero entusiasmada, la mente de la joven inventora estaba llena de imágenes felices de ella recibiendo el listón del primer premio y de la gente de Everton dándole una carta de invitación, era su máxima ilusión, desafortunadamente esos sueño terminarían trágicamente a una cuadra cerca de la Escuela Cristal cuando tuvo la desdicha de toparse con Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat y Lemon Zest._

 _-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, la mascota de la directora Cinch- Dijo Indigo Zap en tono burlón._

 _-No tengo tiempo para ustedes- Dijo Twilight con recelo._

 _-Siempre hay tiempo para la diversión ¿Dime que llevas ahí? ¿Otra mascota? ¿Acaso tu cachorrito se porto mal?- Ante la actitud de Indigo, el cachorro empezó a gruñir._

 _-Eso no te importa- Twilight quiso irse de ahí, pero Indigo la detuvo._

 _-O no, tu no te iras a ningún lado- Indigo la detuvo del brazo._

 _-¡DEJAME IR INDIGO!-_

 _Entonces Indigo tomó al perro robot de Twilight y lanzó a la nerd a los brazos de Sugarcoat._

 _-¡DEVUÉLVEME A XL!-_

 _-Lindo nombre de mascota para una ñoña rara como tu- Dijoriendo Sugarcoat._

 _Entonces Spike se abalanzó sobre Sugarcoat mordiendole un calcetín._

 _-¡LEMON, QUÍTAME A ESTE SARNOSO DE ENCIMA!- Lemon Zest tomó a Spike, lo metió en una bolsa y lo colgó de un árbol que estaba en frente._

 _-¡Es momento de que tu y tus animales aprendan a respetar a sus superiores¡-_

 _Indigo puso al perro mecánico en el suelo y agarró una enorme roca que estaba junto a aquel árbol, sus intenciones eran obvias._

 _-¡NO POR FAVOR!, ¡NO HAGAN ESO!-_

 _Pero la atleta de cabello azul arrojó la roca sobre el robot haciéndolo añicos, luego Sugarcoat soltó a Twilight que se arrodilló llorando como una pequeña._

 _-Vamos chicas, dejemos a la ñoña sola con su pena-_

 _Las brabuconas se fueron riendo, excepto Lemon Zest que parecía sentir algo de pena por la pobre joven._

 _-¿Índigo, no crees que esta vez exageramos esta vez?-_

 _-Tal vez así aprenda no llamar tanto la atención, ahora ven y no olvides que tenemos práctica de lucha esta tarde, y si tu ganas, esta noche serás la primera en hacer uso de mi "batería"-. La atleta puso una mano sobre su pecho mientras guiñaba un ojo._

 _-Degeneradas- Dijo Sugarcoat entre dientes._

 _Mientras las brabuconas se alejaban, Twilight seguía derramando lagrimas por la perdida de 2 meses de trabajo arduo, ahora no tenía ya nada que presentar en la feria de ciencias, así como había perdido una oportunidad para ingresar a Everton. La pobre científica tuvo que interrumpir su llanto al oír los chillidos de su cachorro, así que se limpio las lagrimas y fue a liberar a Spike de su encierro, luego se dispuso a acariciarlo._

 _-Descuida Spike, mientras más pronto dejemos esa escuela, sera mejor. Luego abrazó a su cachorrito como una madre a su hijo._

-Preferiría no hablar de eso, mejor cambiemos de tema. Esperen a ver el colisionador de adornes casero que estoy armando en mi sótano ¿Tal vez puedan usar su magia para echarlo andar?-. Dijo entusiasmada la científica a sus nuevas amigas.

-No gracias caramelo, después de lo que paso prefiero estar por lo menos a 20 metros lejos de cualquier máquina. Pasando a otro tema, ¿Como lo ha tomado la directora Celestia?- Preguntó Applejack.

-Pésimo, no ha dormido bien y esta más distraída de lo habitual, realmente esta muy preocupada por Sunset- Contesto Rarity.

-Solo espero que Twilight, la princesa, pueda encontrar a Sunset antes de que algo malo le paso-. Dijo preocupada Fluttershy

-Si algo le pasa, se lo tiene bien merecido después de irse sin decirnos nada-. Dijo molestas Rainbow Dash.

-¡Como puedes decir eso Rainbow!- Contradijo Applejack.

-¡No niegues que en el fondo estas de acuerdo conmigo Rainbow vaquerita!- Le contestó al chica de azul.

-¡No me provoques!-

-¡Sólo obsérvame!- Y ambas empezaron a jalonearse mientras Sci-Twy y el perro Spike las miraban con Pinkie Pie saltando entre ellos.

-Es normal que se peleen de esa forma- Preguntó Spike.

-Creí que eran buenas amigas- Añadió Sci-Twy mientras caminaba cargando sus libros.

-Precisamente por eso lo hacen- Comentó Pinkie Pie. –Al principio hacia todo lo posible por evitar que peleen, pero luego entendí que si se es buna amiga, no hay que dudar en pelear-.

-Sobre todo cuando se trata de rufianes como Applejack y Rainbow Dash- Añadió Rarity.

-Es como la vez en que me comí un caramelo de frambuesa y se me picaron los dientes, no se disfruta lo dulce sin sufrir algo de amargura, puse eso como ejemplo ya no pude hablar en dos días lo cual no podía yo aguantar ya que siempre hablo y es que me gusta hablar sino hablara no se como podía reír cosa que tampoco podía hacer con el dolor de muelas lo cual me causaba más molestia y es que cuando no río empiezo a sobrecargarme tanto que explotó y pierdo totalmente el control por ejemplo la vez en que no pude reírme debido a a que mi boca se quedo atorada con goma de mascar después de 5 minutos de no reírme parecía ser una bomba de tiempo lista para estallar hasta que finalmente sucedió y no podía dejar de rebotar y fue en plena clase de literatura. Junto con matemáticas literatura es mi peor materia y es que nos ponen a leer cosas donde no hay gente diviritendose ¡Como se supone que se fomenten la lectura si nos ponen a leer cosas tristes! ¡Eso no me parece justo!- Finalizo Pinkie molesta con los brazos hacia abajo.

-Pinkie…- Dijo Sciy-Twy.

-¿Si Sci-Twi?-.

-Procura hablar más despacio-.

-Okie-dokie-lokie-.

Seguían hablando cuando pasaron junto a lo que parecía una adivina ambulante que había puesto su mesa frente a una barda, tenía un mantel azul lleno de estrellas con una de esas bolas de cristal de utilería que se venden en las tiendas de magia, estaba vestida con un vestido negro tipo arabe y velo tipo que le cubría la cara y una guirnalda dorada en la frente.

-¿Quién de ustedes jovencitas desea conocer su fortuna?- Preguntó la adivina.

-No gracias, yo nunca he creído en esas cosas- Contesto Sci-Twy.

-Además nosotras sabemos sobre magia, así que no nos impresionas-. Comentó Rarity.

-Vamos chicas, sólo una prueba-. Sugirió Pinkie.

-Esta bien- Dijo Sci-Twi-.

La adivina empezó a mover sus manos alrededor de la bola. La chicas se aproximaron mientras Applejack y Rainbow seguían dándose de golpes.

-Pss pss- le susurro Spike a Sci-Twi –Seguro que es buena idea-.

-Nos vendría bien reírnos un poco-.

-Ya estoy empezando a ver algo- Dijo la adivina –Para la chica de rosa, hay un chico alto y apuesto en tu futuro-

-¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡QUIERO VER! ¡QUIERO VER¡- Pinkie pegó su cara a la bola, así que la adivina la tuvo que apartar con su mano.

-Para la chica de blanco, veo fama y fortuna-.

-¿Fama y fortuna? Esto ya me esta empezando a gustar-.

-Para la chica de amarillo, veo a un horrible fantasma por las noches-.

-¿Un fantasma dijo usted? Le tengo pavor a los fantasmas- De inmediato la chica pelirrosa se puso detrás de Sci-Twi temblando de miedo.

-Solo estaba bromeando- Le dijo la nerd tratando de calmarla.

-Y tu mi niña, veo que estas a punto de sufrir una pérdida-.

-¿Qué clase de pérdida?-

Sin darse cuenta, una chica obesa y pecosa con un diente saliéndole del labio inferior de pelo negro con 2 trenzas con un vestido rojo y un delantal naranja que usaba una cacerola como sombrero se acercó sigilosamente hacia Twilight y en una maniobra audaz, tomó el medallón de su cuello y salió corriendo.

-¡LO TENGO! ¡LO TENGO! ¡SE HIZO GUAJE Y YO ME LO ROBE!-

-¡OYÉ, ESO ES MIO!- Dijo Sci-Twy al darse cuenta del robo volteando en dirección hacia la ladrona. Después la adivina volteó la mesa y también salió corriendo en esa misma dirección quitándose la vestimenta de encima revelando ser la pelirroja que las estaba observando el otro día. Ambas tenían el mismo tono de piel verde agrio haciendo ver que eran hermanas.

-¡VUELVAN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE¡- Gritó la chica lavanda.

-Si ya acabaron de arreglar sus diferencias, por favor ayúdenos- Les dice Spike a Rainbow y Applejack que ya había llevado su pleito hasta el suelo, al ver a las demás chicas correr, se levantaron, se limpiaron del polvo de sus sucias vestimentas y se limpiaron la sangre de la boca y de la nariz para unirse a la persecución. En la otra acera Trixie vio toda la escena mientras volvía a casa cargando su mochila en sus mano.

Las Rainbooms y el cachorro siguieron a las ladronas por 10 manzanas hasta un almacén abandonado, ahí la gorda entró por una puerta; parecía no tener salida, pero la otra chica que era su hermana, le lanzó una soga desde una ventana alta desde donde subió. Se había quedado atorada en la ventana y su hermana estaba jaloneándola para en una pila de cajas.

-Deberías ponerte a dieta Reeka- Dijo Draggle.

Después de algunos esfuerzos, Draggle pudo al fin sacar a Reeka de la ventana. Mientras tanto las chicas habían por esa misma puerta, pero no encontraron nada.

-¿A dónde corrales se habrá metido esa lombriz?- Preguntó Applejack.

Entonces escucharon la puerta cerrarse, al parecer las dos hermanas malévolas habían encerrado a nuestras amigas dentro del almacén.

-¿Creo que estamos atrapadas?- Dijo Rainbow mientras trataba de abrir la puerta.

Draggle y Reeka se estaban riendo de su hazaña mientras la gorda estaba lanzando el medallón desde el aire.

-Ahora si la hicimos esta vez Reeka-.

-Seguro Draggle, mama estará orgullosa de nosotras esta vez-.

-¡NO TAN RAPIDO!-

Al voltearse vieron a un chica de piel azul y cabello blanco azulado de botas y chamarra de un tono más fuerte con una falda lavanda con el dibujo de un velo y una varita mágica.

-¡Nadie le roba a las bobas excepto yo!- Dijo Trixie

-Y tu eres…-

-¡YO SOY LA GRANDE Y PODEROSA TRIXIE! ¡Ahora sufrirán la ira de mi poder!-

Al oír eso, las dos chicas explotaron de la risa.

-HA HA HA HA HA. Si claro- Dijo Reeka entre carcajadas.

Molesta por esa actitud, la ilusionista tomó el amuleto y se abalanzó sobre Reeka para arrojarla con dirección a un compactador de basura utilizando una llave de judo.

-Ahora vas tu-

Draggle empezaba a retroceder de miedo, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, saco un polvo rojo de su bolsillo se lo sopló a lo ojos de Trixie. Aprovechando que la pobre ilusionista se estaba frotando lo ojos, la pelirroja le dio una patada en la espinilla y luego salió corriendo. Trixie se recupero rápidamente y fue tras ella, saltó y la agarró por las piernas para después hacerle otra llave de judo directo al mismo contenedor a donde había arrojado a Reeka, después lo cerro, se sacudió las manos y se fue.

En el almacén, las chicas seguían tratando de abrir la puerta.

-Tal vez sea más fácil con una palanca- Sugirió Applejack.

Pinkie volteo hacia una ventana y vio en el exterior una tabla recargada sobre la pared, así que abrió por la ventana, salió, tomó la tabla y se volvió a meter.

-¿Qué tal esta?- Preguntó Pinkie mostrando la tabla. Applejack tomó la tabla y la examinó con cuidado.

-No, una más pequeña- Dijo la vaquera. Así que Pinkie volvió a salir por la ventana para dejar la tabla donde estaba con las otras chicas viéndola. Pinkie volvió a entrar con un tubo, pero al mostrárselo, las demás la veían con recelo.

-¿Qué tal este?- Pero en vez de contestarle, Applejack le quitó el fierro de un golpe.

-¡Olvida eso! Podemos salir por la ventana-.

Cada una de las chicas salió por la ventana de una en una. Una vez fuera se fueron a buscar a las 2 ladronas, pero en vez de eso, encontraron a la ilusionista.

-Que onda brujas-.

-¿Trixie?- preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Creo que esto les pertenece- Diciendo esto le aventó el amuleto a Twilight.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-

-Se lo quite a esas 2 ratas, en el futuro se más cuidadoso con tus cosas-.

-No se como agradecerte-

-Que les quede bien claro esto "Rainbobas", lo hice por Sunset, no por ustedes; el hecho de me lleve bien con ella no significa que me caigan bien-. Entonces centró su mirada en la científica. –Tu debes ser la nueva, esto va para ti: ¡Yo soy la chica más talentosa e inteligente de Canterlot High y no dejaré que una ratona de biblioteca salida de una escuela de _snobs_ me supere! ¿ _capcapich_ i?-. Luego la presumida ilusionista se retiró sin decir nada más.

-¿Siempre es así?- Preguntó Sci-Twi.

-Todo el tiempo, pero en el fondo es una buena persona-. Le contestó Applejack.

-¿Me pregunto que querían esas dos chicas con mi rastreador de energía?-

-No lo se, pero presiento que las veremos de nuevo, más pronto de lo esperado- Contestó Rainbow.

* * *

De vuelta en Equestria, Sunset estaba recorriendo el camino entre las montañas cuando vio a un pony terrestre blanco descenidneo de las montañas sobre unos esquíes enterrando a la unicornio bajo un montón de nieve.

-¡Ups! Lo siento- Se disculpó Double Diamond.

-Descuida- La unicornio derritió la nieve con su magia. –Estoy buscando un lugar llamado Equaltown-

-Querrás decir Cutietown, será un placer llevarte hasta allá-.

El pony esquiador llevó a Sunset através de las montañas hasta el pueblo ubicado en un claro. al pueblo donde las "Mane 6" habían conocido a Starlight Glimmer, pero ahora eran sitio diferente, ya no estaba habitado por "ponies zombies", sino por ponies que gozaban de la vida por medio de sus talentos. El lugar había crecido bastante, la tierra parecía más fértil, había hortalizas de todo tipo en los alrededores; la pastelería de Sugar Belle era un centro de reunión importante así como el centro de fiestas de Party Flavor, muy diferente a como era cuando Starlight Glimer estaba a cargo. Los ponies al parecer estaban montando una obra de teatro sobre unos ponies que viajan lejos para descubrir el verdadero significado de la amistad y resulta que lo que tenían estaba delante de ellos todo el tiempo.

-Es un hermoso lugar-.

-Eso se lo debemos a la princesa Twilight y sus quienes nos enseñaron que la diversidad es lo que le da sabor a mundo como diría mi amiga Sugar Belle-.

-¿Siempre has vivido aquí?-

-No, Starlight Glimmer, la líder anterior, me convenció para que me viniera a vivir aquí y ser su asistente personal, ella decía que la igualdad era el camino de la felicidad, cuando en realidad sólo me estaba invitando a vivir en una prisión, fu muy tonto para darme cuenta. Afortunadamente la princesa Twilight nos enseñó de que las diferencias son lo que fortalece la amistad y de que el único pony que puede ofrecerte lo que quieres, eres tu mismo. Ahora vivo aquí y por mi propia voluntad-.

-¿Como conociste a esa Starlight?-

-Estaba esquiando cuando tuve un accidente, los último que vi fue a una unicornio viniendo hacia mí, luego desperté en una cabaña, ella esta ahí sentado. Primero preguntó si estaba bien y luego me habló de del pueblo. Fue tan buena conmigo-. El pony blanco inclino la cabeza diciéndolo en un tono triste.

Mientras continuaban caminando, Sunset se detuvo a mirar una casa, una que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-¿Te gusta mi casa? preguntó Double-.

-¿Aquí es a donde vives?-

-Si, y si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo a pasar la noche, si es lo que prefieres.

-Gracias, pero no quisiera causar ninguna molestia, hay alguna posada que pueda en este pueblo-.

-Si, la posada de Sparkleworks, esta al final de esta calle-

El pony blanco llevó a Sunset a la posada, tenía el nombre del lugar y una tabla colgando de la entrada con una cutie mark de tres estrellas: una roja, una amarilla y una azul, adentró se registró con la dueña del lugar que era una pony naranja con melena rosa fuerte y una marca igual a la de la entrada. En el recibidor había otra huésped usando una túnica café leyendo un libro titulado "Magia del Imperio de Cristal", disimuladamente veía a la recíén llegada. Después de recibir sus llaves, fue directamente a su habitación en compañía de Double.

-Bueno, creo que aquí te dejo, debo seguir practicando, si necesitas algo, pregunta por mis amigos Sugar Belle, Night Glider o Party Flavor, ellos te ayudaran-.

-Gracias, lo haré.-

El pony blanco dejo a solas a la unicornio, quien se asomó a la ventana para mirar la aldea.

-No puedo creer que finalmente haya vuelto al lugar donde comenzó todo, mi hogar-.

Entonces los recuerdos de aquel trágico día empezaron a fluir como la corriente de aquel río.

 **Hasta aquí le voy a dejar, en el siguiente episodio contaré lo que ocurrió entre Starlight y Sunset. Otros los fics recomendados son los de Fenixyz que también me sirven de inspiración. Recuerden que sólo se vive una vez, al menos desde nuestro punto de vista, feliz Día de los Muertos, Halloween, Nightmare Night o cualquier celebración que tengan donde vivan los que lean esto. Adiós y hasta la próxima.**


	6. Capitulo 5: Una pérdida en la familia

Twilight y Spike estaban en la biblioteca del viejo castillo consultando libros en busca de algún hechizo para remover la flecha del costado de Celestia.

-¿Encontraste algo Twilight?- Preguntó el dragon.

-Aún no-

Twilight continuó leyendo, pero en un intervalo sacó lo que parecía ser una fotografía y se puso a mirarla detenidamente. –Entonces es cierto. Celestia, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

Por su parte Sunset Shimmer había llegado al pueblo que las Mane 6 habían salvado de la opresión de Starlight Glimmer. Sorprendentemente era el pueblo donde ella y Starlight habían nacido. Un día estaban jugando cuando una parvada de dragones vinieron desde el oeste y redujeron la ciudad en cenizas, ambas hermanas permanecieron esconderse hasta ser encontradas por Celestia y sus guardias. Desde entonces la princesa cuidó de las 2 potrillas tomando a la mayor como aprendiz; a pesar de no ser tan fuerte como su hermana grande, Starlight la quería mucho; a pesar de su trágico pasado, ambas eran muy felices, hasta esa noche fatal.

 **My little pony: El pony de la máscara roja.**

 **Parte 5: Una pérdida en la familia.**

 _Starlight Glimmer estaba dentro de una casa hecha de madera detrás de la escuela que ella y su hermana usaban como escondite secreto trabajando en alguna clase de proyecto secreto, mañana era el cumpleaños de Sunset Shimmer y quería darle algo muy especial. Al acercarse la noche, Starlight salió del escondite brincando de felicidad llevando flotando consigo el regalo envuelto en en papel verde con un moño rosado._

 _-No puedo esperar a ver el rostro de Sunny cuando vea lo que tengo para ello-._

 _Desafortunadamente el destino volvió a jugar en contra de la pequeña pony cuando a unas cuadras del castillo encontró de nuevo a Fleur DeLis, a Jet Set y a Upper Crust quienes querían ajustar cuentas por el chasco del otro dia._

 _-Vaya vaya vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí- Dijo Fleur en tono burlón._

 _-Ahora no por favor- Se dijo la potrilla a si misma en voz baja._

 _-La señorita costado en blanco en persona- Dijo Jet Set._

 _-No tengo tiempo para ustedes- Les dijo Starlight a los 3 unicornios con algo de firmeza._

 _-¿Qué traes ahí?- Fleur tomó el regalo con la intención de abrirlo._

 _-¡DEVUELVEME ESO! ¡ES PARA MI HERMANA!-_

 _-¿Tu hermana? Haz de saber que por culpa de ustedes, perdí mi cita con Trenderhoof, el pony más apuesto del 5º grado ¡Y ESO ES ALGO QUE NO PIENSO EN PERDONAR! Tal vez pueda compensármelo con este obsequio, pero tratándose de ustedes debe ser algo salido de la basura, asíque tal vez se lo de a mi perro para que se entretenga juguete de goma-_

 _-¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!- La potranca se abalanzó hacia Fleur pero la unicornio blanca la detuvo con uno de sus cascos mientras la pobre Starlight seguía lanzando golpe con Jet Set y Upper Crust Riendose de ella, entonces a Felur se le ocurrión una idea -¡Oigan chicos, ya que la pequeña Stary quiere quiere jugar, porque no le damos ese placer!-_

 _Fleur lanzó el regalo a Jete set y el se lo aventó a Upper Crust, los tres unicornio siguieron aventándose el regalo teniendo a Starlight yendo de un lugar para otro –¡NO ESTOY PARA BORMAS, DEVUELVANME MI REGALO POR FAVOR¡-._

 _-Como gusteis- Dijo Jet Set quien aventó el regalo hacia la calle, Starlight estaba por ir a recogerlo cuando un carruaje tirado por un pony de color cafe con melena negra lo pisoteo dejándolo tan desecho como un plato de alberjones cocidos. Starlight levito el regalo hacia ella y no pudo hacer otra mas que llorar mientras los demás se estaba riendo de su desgracia._

 _Aún con lagrimas en sus ojos, su carita triste cambió por la de un semblante lleno de ira con ojos flameantes al roo vivo, al voltearse, la mirada interrumpio las risas de los abusivos unicornios que a pesar de tratarse de alguien de tierna edad, evocaba una sensación aterradora._

 _-Ustedes creen que soy una debilucha sin talento, no necesito una maldita marca en mi costado para hacerme cargo de unos brabucones como ustedes-_

 _De sus ojos emanaron una especie de aura negra, sus retinas se tornaron verdes y sus pupilas rojas como la sangre, de inmediato lanzó una especie de maleficio que consistía en invocar a un grupo de serpientes rojas hechas de magia oscura que se estaban enredando en los cuerpos de los asustados ponies que llenaban las calles con gritos de terror._

 _-¡AUXILIO!- Gritó Fleur._

 _-¡QUITEMENME A ESTAS COSAS!-Gritó Jet Set._

 _-¡POR FAVOR PARA!- Suplicó Upper Crust._

 _Un joven cadete de la Academia Militar de Canterlot llamado Shinning Armor estaba volviendo a casa después de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento para un partido de hoofball cuando una extraña sensación le hizo ir en otra dirección. Sunset estaba preocupada por Starlight, así que fue a buscarla y el primer lugar que se le ocurrió era el escondite, pero al igual que Shinning, su cuerno empezó a recibir las fluctuaciones mágicas provenientes de la Calle Liberty donde estaba Starlight y la pandilla de Fleur. Al llegar ahí, Sunset se quedó paralizada al contemplar la macabra escena._

 _-¡DETENTE AHORA STALRIGHT! ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE¡- Gritó Starlight._

 _Al oir la voz de su hermana, Starlight despertó del trance. -¿Sunny?-_

 _De inmediato las serpientes desaparecieron, permitiendo Felur y a su pandilla caer al suelo desmayados de la impresión. De inmediato Sunset tomó a Starligh y se fueron corrriendo de ahí, pero antes la potranca tupo tiempo de tomar el aplastado regalo del suelo. Sunset rezaba para que Felur y los otros no contaran sobre lo que sucedió, sin embargo ignoraban que Shinning también había llegado a tiempo para ver lo sucedido, al irse las 2 hermanas, lo único que el joven semental podía hacer era llamar a una ambulancia. Pero no era el único testigo, otra persona también estuvo viendo todo a través de su bola de cristal._

 _De vuelta al cuarto de Starlight en el castillo, ella y Sunset tuvieron una seria conversación de mujer a mujer._

 _-¡¿QUÉ FUE TODO ESO?!- preguntó Sunset con lo ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas bien reducidas_

 _-Y-y-y-y-yo, yo, yo no lo se, simplemente me enoje y no se que más pasó-_

 _-Mmmm- La unicornio dorada se dio la vuelta, lanzó un suspiro y se puso a pensar como saldría de este lío, pero la idea de que su hermana supiera de magia negra le era increíble, ¿De donde la aprendió? ¿Cómo fue posible que a su corta edad fuera capaz de semejante cosa? no era posible que las hubiera estudiado, esas preguntas era por el momento su mayor preocupación, pero por ahora debia asegurarse de mantener esto en secreto, si la princesa Celestia se llegara a enterar, quien sabe lo que sería capaz de hacer-. Lo importante es mantener esto en secreto, ¿entiendes?_

 _-Si Sunny, lo entiendo-. Sunset se retiró sin siquiera observar el regalo sobre la mesa, mientras que la pobre Starlight se quedó parada frente a la ventana mirando el cielo hasta que el sueño la venció._

 _Al día siguiente la princesa Celestia fue a ver a sus estudiantes para averiguar como estaban y preguntarles que les había sucedido, pero Upper Crust y Jet Set, que ya estaban despiertos, se encontraban aún demasiado traumatizados para decir algo. Entonces uno de los guardias llamó a Celestia informándole que un joven unicornio llamado Shinning Armor deseaba hablar con ella, así que salió al recibidor para ver que quería._

 _-¿En que puedo ayudarte hijo mío?-_

 _-Y-Y-Yo lo vi todo, se quien es la responsable-_

 _Al escuchar la historia de Shinning, Celestia salió volando rápidamente de vuelta a su castillo como si se tratara de una emergencia, busco en su biblioteca y encontró el hechizo que habían usado con sus estudiantes, era una maldición para invocar serpientes somnófagas dejando a las víctimas en un prolongado estado de angustia. Tampoco tenía idea de donde había aprendido la pequeña Starlight ese maleficio, pero era claro lo que tenía que hacer._

 _Sunset fue a ver como se encontraba su hermanita, esta durmiendo como gato recién nacido en compañía de su pony de felpa rosado llamada "Bella"", se acercó con cautela y le dio un beso en la frente, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho, siempre estaría a su lado, hasta el final. Al salir de la habitación, encontró a la princesa Celestia mirándola con frialdad, Sunset se dio cuenta de inmediato de que la princesa ya lo sabia, después de todo, era la diosa del sol y la maga mas poderosa de todo el reino, ¿cómo ocultárselo?; así que decidió finiquitar con esto de una vez._

 _-Sunset, quiero hablar contigo-_

 _-Sunset, quiero hablar contigo-_

 _Sin decir nada, la alumna siguió a su maestra hacia el cuarto donde estaba el espejo mágico que conducía al mundo humano, Starlight oyó a la princesa, se levantó y salió de su habitación sin que la vieran, al llegar al cuarto de el espejo, se quedó para con la puerta entreabierta viendo como discutían las 2 yeguas._

 _-¡¿NO PUEDE ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO?!- Preguntó Sunset con nerviosismo._

 _-Me temo que si Sunset, son los mismos síntomas que mi hermana presentó antes de sucumbir a la magia oscura, afortunadamente nadie salió herido, pero será cuestión de tiempo, temo que tu hermana esta siguiendo el mismo camino que la mía. No puedo permitirme que haya otra "Noche de Nightmare" como la de hace mil años-._

 _-¡PERO CONGELARLA EN UNA CAMARA DE CRISTAL!-_

 _-Después de lo ocurrido con Nightmare Moon, construí una cámara de animación suspendida en caso de que alguna otra pony se salga de control-._

 _-Pero no fue su culpa, sino de esos otros ponies que la molestan siempre por su costado en blanco, lo que haya hecho debió ser alguna clase de reacción instintiva. Fue un mal día, es todo-_

 _¡Nada de reacción instintiva! El otro día uso un maleficio hipnótico para obligar a uno de sus compañeros a darle su postre._

 _-Esos hechizos se pueden encontrar en la biblioteca de aquí o de la escuela y usted sabe que es tan estudiosa como yo-._

 _-Y que me dices de la jugarreta que le hizo a Pepper Cayenne al revivir a un pájaro muerto para asustarla-._

 _-Pepper tampoco fue muy amable con ella-._

 _-El caso es que esta vez se le salió de control, sino aprendió esas cosas, entonces significa que la magia oscura corre por sus venas. Por ahora sólo asusto a esos ponies, pero quien sabe lo que hará cuando sea mayor, ni siquiera sabemos que clase de marca es la que vaya a tener-._

 _-Tal vez tenga usted razón-._

 _Al oír esto, la potranca salió corriendo de vuelta a su habitación sin escuchar el resto de lo que Sunset tenía que decir._

 _-¡PERO AÚN ASÍ, ME REHUSO ROTUNDAMENTE¡ ¡LAMENTO QUE HAYA TENIDO QUE EXILIAR A SU HERMANA, PERO ESO NO ES RAZÓN PARA HACER LO MISMO CON LA MÍA!-_

 _-¡CREES QUE FUE FÁCIL PARA MI!- Lo ojos de Celestia empezaron a humedecerse y su voz quebrarse ¡FUE LA DECISIÓN MÁS DIFICIL DE MI VIDA, PERO ERA ALGO QUE TENÍA QUE HACER! Cuando seas princesa, lo entenderás-._

 _-No tengo que ser princesa para entenderlo-_

 _Ambas yeguas se quedaron mirándose unas a otras con recelo por varios segundos._

 _-Mañana decidiremos que hacer- Ordenó la princesa del sol._

 _Ambas se retiraron de aquel salón sin decir nada más, la unicornio se fue hacia su cuarto, adentro tomó su mochila y metió sus pertenencias, luego fue de vuelta al cuarto de Starlight que estaba al lado del suyo._

 _-Psst, Sarlight- La unicornio dorada estaba moviendo el bulto debajo de las sabanas creyendo que era Starlight –No dejare que te alejen de mi, nos iremos esta noche a donde nadie no encuentre. Starlight- Sunset siguió moviendo el bulto, entonces levantó la sabana y encontró con horror un montón de almohadas, luego desvió su atención hacia la ventana abierta; de inmediato Sunset entendió que la potranca había escuchado todo y huyó. Antes de dar el aviso, Sunset tomó el regalo que Starlight hizo para ella y lo desenvolvió, era una corona de latón con su marca decorando la frente, toda aplastada por el peso del carruaje, junto con ella había una nota._

" _Para mi hermanita la princesa"._

 _Con amor, Stary._

Sunset se alejo de la ventan para tumbarse sobre la cama como tronco desgastado, había sido un dia agotador y sólo deseaba descansar.

En Canterlot. Trixie y Sugarcoat se habían infiltrado en el castillo haciendo uso de uno de soso ganchos para alpinismo, usando trajes negro como los que Twilight uso para infiltrarse en los archivos de Canterlot, caminaron como gatos y desde la orilla saltaron del otro lado, al menos Sugarcoat, porque Trixie cayó de panzazo golpeándose la choya, Sugarcoat le hizo ademan de silencio y recorrieron el jardín pasando de arbusto en arbusto hasta una ventana abierta. Había guardias en todas partes, entre ellos convivían grundles de la Orden Secreta, haciéndoles todavía más difícil las cosas. Se escabulleron por los corredores y al ver a un guardia hacercarse, ambas se escondieron en las armaduras que tenían a su lado. Por las rendijas de los yelmos vieron al guardia alejarse y prosiguieron con su camino hasta llegar a la torre donde se hospedaba la ministra Cliodna, quien había ido a Bright Valley con la princesa Luna para una ceremonia de inauguración. Adentro las unicornios esculcaron todo, desde la cama hasta el escritorio. Después de desordenar media habitación, encontraron un diario guardado en la cajonera junto a la cama. Sugarcoat la reviso y creyó haber encontrado lo que buscaba, anotaciones y un plano del _Nebula Arcanum._

-Creo que ya finiquitamos esto- Dijo la pony morada.

Entonces escucharon la perilla de la puerta moverse, era la criada que vino a hacer el aseo, Trixie había atrancado la puerta con una silla, eso les dio tiempo de ocultarse bajo la cama, desde ahí Trixie desatoró la puerta dejando entrar a la criada, una pony amarillo crema de cabello café con trenzas vistiendo uno de esoso trajes negros de delantal blanco.

-¡Pero que desastre!- Dijo la mucama.

Las espías Tuvieron que esperarse unos minutos hasta que la mucama terminara, cuando fue a mirar bajo la cama, sólo encontró las botas de la ministra, las ponies se habían escabullo rápidamente para posarse debajo del techo de la cama con las patas sujetas en los cuatro lados. La mucama finalmente salió del cuarto y las hermanas dieron un respiro-.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Dijo Trixie aliviada.

-Ahórrate los comentarios cuando estemos lejos de aquí- Dijo Sugarcoat con su característica seriedad.

Por la ventana subieron hasta el techo donde lanzó una seña con su cuerno. De inmediato apareció un dirigible rojo que se posó justo debajo de la torre, mágicamente fue desplegada una escalera por donde las ponies subieron. Abordo había otra pony con chaqueta de piloto, una pegaso color crema de cabello azul corto, visores circulares y aretes con forma de trueno en ambas orejas en el timón. Antes de dejar los cielos de Canterlot, unos guardias pegasos vieron la nave y se abalanzaron en dirección a ella; -Parece ser que tenemos compañías- Dijo Sugarcoat y se dispuso enfrentarlas cuandoTtrixie la detuvo.

-Déjenmelo a mí-

La unicornio azul hizo tronar sus cascos, luego su cabeza y después se dispuso a lanzar un hechizo, quería provocar una tormenta que los alejara, pero en vez de eso, hizo nevar trozos de pimienta que hizo estornudar a los guardia alados.

-Eso no era lo que esperaba, pero funcionó-

-Tu siempre con tus hechizos-.

-Gracias-. Trixie hizo un acto de agradecimiento. -Pero sin tu experiencia en el legendario arte del sigilo, nada de esto hubiera sido posible.

-Ya viste mis referencias, significa que estoy capacitada para el trabajo. La misión de los arismapi en Oxadessa fue obra mía, la agencia apenas se estaba recuperando del ataque del abejoso-

-Creí que la Agencia Anti-monstruos había sido disuelta-.

-Así es, pero nunca se sabe cuando puede surgir una crisis-.

-Entiendo. " _cough cough_ ". Bien, repasemos lo que sabemos, hay un club de grundles nacionalistas que circula dentro Canterlot hasta de los mismos pasillos del palacio ¿contra quien nos estamos enfrentando?-

-Con alguien realmente bueno-.

-¿Ahora a donde jefa?- Preguntó Indigo Zap.

-De acuerdo a Shining Armor, capturó a Sunset Shimmer cerca de Ponyville y a llevaría a la prisión de Arkón, cerca de la costa, haciendo para en Bright Valley, donde acordamos reunirnos.- Comentó Trixie.

-Pero mis informantes dicen que escapó a medio camino- Informó Indigo.

-Algo debió ocurrir en el camino-.

-¿Piensas en ir a buscarla?-

-Apenas la conozco, pero ya siento que es mi amiga. Si necesita mi apoyo, no veo razón para no responder. Tu no tienes porque venir-.

estuvo pensando a donde podía haber ido, hasta que recordó la historia que le había platicado en el bosque Everfree –Entonces sólo pudo haber ido a un lugar-.

Flash estaba en ese momento en la pastelería de Sugar Belle aprovechando la ocasión para atragantarse con algunos muffins.

-Realmente son los muffins mas exquisitos que haya probado- Dijo el pegaso mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

-Gracias señor- Dijo contenta Sugar Belle.

Luego el pegaso le mostró una reproducción del retrato de Sunset Shimmer cuando era potranca. –Antes de irme, podría decirme si ha visto a este pony por aquí-.

-A decir verdad señor, vi a mi amigo Double Diamond con una visitante el día de hoy aunque no la recuerdo bien… ¡Oh miren, ahí esta!- Al ver a su amigo Double Diamond, la unicornio rosada le hizo señas- ¡Hey Double Diamond!. El pony se hacerco a Sugar y al joven soldado.

-¿Sucede algo Sugar Belle?-

-Este pony busca quiere preguntarte algo-

Flash le mostró la foto de Sunset. -Hemos segundo de este pony hasta aquí, la foto es de hace 12 años pero es reconocible ¿La ha visto usted?-

-No señor, nunca la he visto-.

-Pero su amiga dijo que trajo a una visitante-.

Una unicornio del mismo color, pero su marca es diferentes y de acuerdo a la foto, es más joven de que la pony que busca usted.

-Gracias por su cooperación- Flash dejo una bolsa de monedas sobre la mesa se reunión con sus ponies en las afueras del pueblo que también habían preguntado a toda la aldea sin hallar nada, eran 10 en total, 5 unicornios y 5 pegasos, con él incluido, otro de los pegasos tenía un aspecto macabro. Con discreción, el semental blanco fue a buscar a Sunset para advertirle

Sunset había pasado horas durmiendo como sino lo hubiera hecho en años, estaba soñando con sus amigas de la escuela Canterlot y de los días felices en la escuela de Celestia a lado de su hermana, se le notaba en la cara, pero esos hermosos sueños se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó toquídos en la puerta, fue a ver de quien se trataba; era Double Diamond con una noticia alarmante

-Vinieron por ti, yo en tu lugar me iría de aquí ahora-.

Sunset se asomó por la ventana y encontró a un contingente de pegasos y unicornios con armadura encabezados nada menos que por Flash Sentry, quien en ausencia de Shinning Armor, había asumido el mando de la guardia real, en las calles preguntando por Sunset Shimmer.

-¿Eres un fugitiva de la ley?- Preguntó Double.

-Es una larga historia, pero te aseguró que es un malentendido que espero aclarar pronto. Fuiste amable conmigo y no se como pagártelo-

-No tienes porque, ahora vete y espero verte pronto, aún te debo un recorrido por nuestra ciudad.-

-Realmente me encantaría- De inmediato la unicornio dorada uso su hechizo de teletransportación para desaparecer de la habitación y reaparecer detrás de la posada. A Sunset le pareció una ironía del destino que la contraparte pony de su ex fuera el encargado de perseguirla. Una vez fuera, corrió en dirección a las montañas. Ya estaba e cierta distancia cuando un guardia unicornio la divisó con sus binoculares.

-¡POR AHÍ SEÑOR!-

Flash tomó los binoculares y la vio escalar la montaña, entonces ordenó a sus ponies a ir en su persecución. Cerca de la cima, Sunset entró a la misma cueva donde Starlight tenía guardadas la cutie marks de sus seguidores, pero en lugar de una pared con llena de marcas, había un mural en relieve de Twilight y sus amigas como recordatorio de lo que hicieron por la ladea y sus habitantes, delante estaba clavado en una roca el susodicho báculo de la igualdad puesto también de recordatorio de que no hay que ser iguales para ser felices. Sunset podía escuchar las voces de los ponies viniendo de fuera, tenía que esconderse rápido, así que tomó un pasaje de la red de cavernas que había bajo la montaña. que había bajo la montaña. Los guardias ya habían entrado a la caverna, pero Sunset ya estaba fuera de alcance, había desarrollado un gran sentido de la orientación y ya conocía fondo esos túneles a pesar de haber estado ahí sólo un par de veces; pero Flash tenía un as bajo la manga.

-Ustedes registren los túneles de 2 en 2. Midnight, tu vienes conmigo-

Midnight Blossom no era una pegaso cualquiera, era una pegaso nocturna con alas de murciélago, conocida por ser una de las mayores rastreadoras de toda Equestria, tenía melena corta color violáceo y crin gris oscuro, su cutie mark eran 3 flores blancas, su armadura era azul con morado y uno ojo en el pectoral. La princesa Luna utiliza a esta extraña raza de ponies como parte de su guardia personal, veían en la oscuridad y percibían el sonido como un sabueso hambriento que huele carne en una casa al final de una calle, por lo que encontrar Sunset Shimmer en los túneles no sería problema. Mientras corría, la pobre Sunset empezó a entender lo que debió pasar su pobre hermanita cuando la acusaron y tuvo que escapar para no ser exiliada como Luna siglos atrás.

 _Stalright estaba en las afueras de Ponyville, dolida, rota, con el alma abatida por creer que su hermana mayor a quien tanto amaba le había traicionado. Pasó las últimas horas del día buscando quien le diera cobijo por una noche, pero ningún pony quizo recibirla. Momentos después empezó a llover, Stalright tuvo que refugiarse debajo de un árbol cerca de Sweet Apple Acres, llorando sin tener a nadie que la consuele. De pronto apareció una sombrilla hecha de magia protegiendo a la potranca de la lluvia, luego se aproximo una unicornio de crin verde amarillo con melena verde esmeralda con estrias rojas y una cutie mark de un perico rojo._

 _-¿Buscas un sitio donde dormir pequeña?- Preguntó la unicornio de nombre Mimic._

 _La unicornio llevó a Stalright a su casa de Ponyville, era un lugar agradable y cálido. Después de secarla con una toalla, Mimic le dio un baño y le sirvió crema de maíz con pan para cenar y una taza de chocolate caliente._

- _Ahora dime por favor mi pequeña pony que hacías debajo de ese árbol.-_

 _A Starlight le habían enseñado a no hablar con desconocidos, pero ningún pony había sido antes tan amable con ella con excepción de su hermana; así que mientras bebían té, Starlight tuvo la confianza de contarle su historia a Mimic quien parecía tener alguna clase de interés especial en ella._

 _-Y por eso escapé, no quiero que me encierren en el tártaro ni que me exilien al espacio, mucho menos que me congelen cuando yo no no hice nada malo-Terminó de decir la potranca entre lagrimas. Mimic sentir lástima por la pequeña, así que le la consoló acariciándole la melena._

 _-Claro que no hiciste nada malo, lo que pasa es que están celosas de ti-._

 _-¿Celosas?-_

 _Si, Celestia teme que algún día aparezca una pony que sea superior a ella, por eso exilio a su propia hermana a la luna en vez de encontrar una mejor manera de salvarla. Quiere negarte tu destino._

 _-¿Destino?-_

 _-Tal vez no sea tu hermana sino tu la que este destinada a convertirse en princesa-._

 _-¡A mí no me interesa ser princesa, sólo quiero una vida normal como los demás ponies, tener una cutie mark y ser un gran hechicera como Starswirl el Barbudo o Clover la Sabia-_

 _-Y lo serás mi niña, y si Celestia se rehusa a enseñarte, será para mi un placer ser tu maestra-._

 _-¡EN SERIO!-_

 _-Yo también fui estudiante en la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados, pero luego entendí había cosas de la magia que no querían decirme, así que decidí abandonar la escuela y aprender por mi cuenta. He viajado por toda Equestria descubriendo toda clase de hechizos exóticos-. La unicornio verde con su magia hizo salir un pájaro cucú de un reloj despertador sobre una mesa de a lado. –Desearía tener la satisfacción de poder enseñársele todo lo que se se a otra pony, además, no tengo hijos que acompañen, llevo demasiado tiempo viviendo sola ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí a vivir conmigo? Te doy mi palabra de que puedes confiar en mi-_

 _Starlight quedó impresionada con la magia de nueva amiga -¿Entonces me ayudaras a conseguir mi cutie mark!-_

 _-Eso y mucho más-_

 _Al parecer nuestra amiga había conseguido un nuevo hogar, la potranca no dejaba de saltar de alegría por toda la casa mientras su nueva madre la veía sonriente, luego se abrazaron y Starlight al bostezar marcando el momento de ir a dormir; Mimic la cargo hasta la habitación para huéspedes cama de acurrucándola en una cama mas suave que la que tenía en su habitación del castillo y le leyó un cuento para dormir titulado "Bella y el reino de Funtasia". Momentos después la potranca se quedó dormida placenteramente con su con su pony de peluche Bindi la cual no podía dejar atrás, sobre todo porque era un regalo de su hermana._

 _Al día siguiente empezaron las lecciones, primero Stalriught empezó con lo básico, la levitación; era un turco que ya dominaba a la perfección. Luego pasaron a la transportación, Mimic le dijo que se concentrara, después de mucho esfuerzo mental, Starlight fue capaz de transportarse de un lado de la sala a otro, cosa que hizo muy feliz a la pequeña. En el descanso Mimic llevó a Starlight de compras al mercado, le había comprado algo de ropa, un vestido y un sombrero rojo que le fascinó. Al volver la ayudó a hacer la comida y en la noche se la pasaron jugando y cantando canciones infantiles, haciéndole olvidar lo que había dejado atrás, era sorprendente como en un sólo día, Mimic le había dado tantos momentos de felicidad a Starlight que ni Sunset le había podido dar en toda una vida._

 _Las lecciones continuaron a lo largo de una semana, pasaron de las más sencillas a las más complicadas, por ejemplo, la creación de un escudo de mágico de protección, pero era un hechizo que Starlight jamás pudo dominar a la perfección, así que pasaron a lo realmente bueno._

 _-¡Que quiere que haga que! –_

 _Como escuchaste querida, quiero que conviertas en piedra a este pájaro- Dijo Hydia mostrando un petirrojo encerrado dentro de una jaula._

 _-Pero eso es magia oscura y a mi prohibieron que lo hiciera-_

 _-Magia obscura dicen ellos, yo digo que es magia incomprendida, igual que tu; si quieres obtener tu cutie mark, tendrás que ser correr e riesgo-_

 _-Pero es sólo un indefenso pájaro, yo-yo no puedo hacerlo-_

 _-Que importa la vida de un simple pájaro cuando puede tener el mundo a tus pies-_

 _-Pero…-_

 _-¡SÓLO HAZLO¡- Entonces la potranca lanzo su magia convirtiendo al petirrojo en piedra._

 _-Maravilloso maravilloso- La unicornio verde aplaudía la actuación de Starlight, pero la potrilla no parecía muy feliz con lo que hizo. –Ahora vuélvelo a la normalidad-. Starlight usó otro hechizo para converitr al ave a su estado normal. –Ya fue suficiente por un día, se que es difícil cariño, pero ya te irás acostumbrando; ahora descansar porque mañana tendremos que salir de viaje-._

 _-¿Un viaje? ¿A donde?-_

 _-Al este, pero por ahora no puedo darte los detalles-._

 _-¿Qué hay de mi hermana, debe estar preocupada por mi?-_

 _-¿No me dijiste que estaba de acuerdo con Celestia de con ponerte en un bloque de cristal?-._

 _-Lo se, pero aún así me siento mal por ella-._

 _-Por tu hermana no te preocupes, si nuestra misión tiene éxito, la propia Celestia te rogará para que vuelvas a su lado y tu hermana empezará vera lo grande que eres-._

 _Tal comentario hizo sentir tranquila a la potranca y se fue a dormir preguntándose que clase de misión era la que Mimic tenía guardado para ella. Mientras tanto, Celestia se la pasó todo este tiempo buscando a Starlight por todo el centro de Equestria así como Sunset Shimmer, la unicornio tenía la esperanza de encontrarla antes que Celestia y sus guardias. Finalmente Sunset llegó Ponyville y la primera casa a donde fue a preguntar fue la de Mimic. La unicornio verde estaba leyendo el periódico cuando escuchó el tocar de la puerta, la abrió y encontró a la unicornio dorada con una foto en la boca._

 _-Lamento molestarla a esta hora señorita, pero estoy buscando a mi hermana ¿No la ha visto?-_

 _Sunset le dio la fotografía a Mimic, pero al parecer la unicornio verde no tenía intenciones de entregarle a Starlight._

 _-Lo siento, no he visto a esta pony.-_

 _-Bueno, gracias de todas formas-._

 _Mimic cerró a puerta y volvió a su sillón con una sonrisa maquiavelica en su boca. Sunset estuvo buscando toda noche hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida, justo cerca de la casa de Mimic. Al amanecer, acurrucada comodamente detrás de entre la hierba, Sunset escuchó una voces salir de la casa, reconocío la voz de Starlight, así que se asomó entre los arbustos y vio a su hermana con la pony verde saliendo de la propiedad equipadas con unas maletas. Entendió entonces que la pony le había mentido, lo cual por supuesto la molestó, pudo haber ido con ellas, pero prefirió mejor seguirlas para averiguar que tramaban._

 _Las 2 unicornios abordaron el tren con rumbo a Bright Valley, una vez adentro, Sunset se sentó en la parte de atrás con un periódico sobre el rostro. En el camino Mimic y Starlight jugaban a buscar formas en las nubes, Mimic señalo una nube con forma de dragón y Starlight una con forma de castillo. Tras un largo día de viaje, el tren llegó al pueblo de Bright Valley en el este de Equestria, era del doble de tamaño de Ponyville y estaba rodeada de una muralla de piedra con 2 entradas, la de enfrente y la lateral donde entraban los trenes; las casa eran de piedra, había ríos de agua pura alternándose con la locería de las calles pero lo más llamativo eran sus vías arboladas y sus frondosos parques donde la naturaleza y el asfalto parecen convivir en armonía; todo esto hacía de Bright Valley un notorio centro turístico, pero también servía como centro de inmigración para un grupo de refugiados grundles que habían venido a Equestria huyendo de la dictadura de que había tomado control sobre su pequeño, pero amado reino. Starlight y Mimic después de recorrer la ciudad, ambas se registraron en un hotel, llevaron sus maletas a su cuarto y luego fueron directamente al centro comercial que estaba junto donde tomaron pizzas y limonada._

 _-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, pero ¿porque?- Preguntó Starlight queriendo saber el motivo del porque Mimi la trajo hasta acá-._

 _-Es por un viaje de negocios y pensé que podrías echarme una mano-._

 _-Claro, no problemo-._

 _Desde otra mesa con el menú ahora sobre su cara pudo ver a ambas unicornios comiendo felices, le empezó a dar simpatía la unicornio verde viendo lo bueno que era con su hermana, sin embargo no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento. Puede haberle mentido sobre Starlight el asunto del encierro, esa idea le molestaba, no era su intención hacerla sentir mal, así al menos su interés de momento era estar a solas con ella para disculparse._

 _Después de la merienda, Mimic llevó a Starlight a un centro comercial y después de pasar un rato en los juegos del lugar, Mimic dejó a Starlight en área de juegos infantiles para después irse a una peluquería donde una vieja troll se estaba arreglando el cabello, era Hydia, la bruja que fue a ver a Celestia hace algunos años. Mimic se sentó a su lado y mientras le hacía un pedicura, se puso a hablar con Hydia como si la conociera; para evitar que las demás ponies escucharan lo que decían, se pusieron a hablar en avalonés; una lengua antigua que al parecer, Mimic dominaba a la perfección._

 _-¿Y bien?-_

 _-(Traje a la pequeña, tal como me lo pediste)-._

 _-(Excelente, al saber que tomé a una de sus estudiantes bajo mi tutela, esa alicornio sabelotodo lamentará haberme rechazado Je, je, je)-. La bruja se estaba riendo tanto, que llamó la atención de los otros ponies en el establecimiento, así que cerró su boca, luego vio una mirada triste en los ojos de la unicornio._

 _-(¿Algún problema?)-_

 _-Francamente empecé a encariñarme con la pequeña, no se si esto sea lo correcto, involucrarla en esto-._

 _-(Pero recuerda que si me fastidias en esto, todo el sabrá del motivo por el cual escapaste de la Academia de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados)-._

 _La pony de inmediato se puso a llorar -(Como digas, pero prométeme que lo le pasará nada malo)-._

 _Sunset estaba ahí fingiendo hacerse un arreglo en el cabello y leyendo una revista mientras espiaba, reconoció de inmediato a la troll y pudo escuchar lo que decían ya que en algunos de sus ratos libres, se ponía a estudiar algunas frases en avalonés; así que levanto la secadora de su pelo corrió de inmediato a buscar a su hermana para advertirle. Fue al área de juego y encontró a Starlight jugando con otros ponies en la alberca de pelotas, entonces uso su magia para sacarla de allí, Starlight se quedó atónita al ver a su hermana._

 _-¿Sunny?-_

 _-No hay tiempo para explicar, tenemos que irnos de aquí-._

 _-Pero es que no lo entiendes, una pony llamad Mimic me adoptó, no sólo eso, sino que ahora soy su aprendiz, me esta enseñando toda clase de hechizos increíbles.-_

 _-La he visto y creeme hermanita, Mimic no es quien tu piensas-._

 _-¿Que?-_

 _Sunset le contó lo que había visto y sobre Hydia, la vez en que fue a ver a Celestia para venderle quien sabe que cosa._

 _-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTAS CELOSA DE QUE AHORA YO TENGO UNA MAMA QUE ME QUIERA Y TU NO¡-_

 _-¡STARLIGHT!-_

 _-¡REGRESA CON TU PRINCESA Y A MI SÓLO DEJAME EN PAZ!-_

 _La potranca inmovilizó a Sunset con un hechizo paralizador y luego de fue corriendo._

 _-¡STARLIGHT, ESPERA!-_

 _Encontró a Mimic en la entrada del centro comercial, al verla triste, preguntó que el pasaba._

 _-¿Estas bien hija mía?-_

 _-No es nada., sólo me caí, es todo-_

 _Mimic le revisó las cuatro patas. –Yo no veo nada-_

 _-Solo fue un tropezón, es todo-_

 _-Olvida eso y mejor mira lo que te traje-_

 _Starlight revisó la bolsas y encontró lo que parecía ser una corona de princesa de utilería._

 _.-Para recordarte que tu siempre serás mi princesa-_

 _-Gracias... eeh, te importa si te digo mama-_

 _Mimic soltó algunas lagrimas de felicidad y abrazó a Starlight, esta vez con mayor fuerza que las veces anteriores, como si esta vez se tratara de la hija que perdió hace tanto tiempo. Llegando al hotel, ambas se pusieron a platicar hasta el anochecer. después de varias hora paralizada, Sunset fue capaz de liberarse del hechizo que lanzó Starlight. -Es realmente fuerte- se dijo a sí misma._

 _Una vez libre de aquel hechizo, la unicornio dorada se fue corriendo al hotel donde se estaba hospedando, ya era de noche y las dos unicornios estaban dormidas, pero luego Mimic se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación; Starlight se dio cuenta y también se levantó para seguirla. Sunset esta parada frente al hotel detrás de un árbol, estuvo ahí hasta que vio a Mimic salir por la puerta seguida por Starlight; ninguna de las unicornios se daba cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo._

 _Después de rondar por unas calles, Mimic entró a lo que parecía ser una vieja casona, Starlight estaba intrigada por lo que había motivado a su mentora a entra a ese lugar, así que la seguí hasta dentro del lugar, -¿Mama, estas aquí dentro?- De pronto las luces se encendieron revelando_ _un lugar tétrico estaba decorado con cráneos de ponies coljando sobre los muros, velas y estatuíllas de trolls, sin mencionar el típico caldero sobre la hoguera. Detrás de la potranca estaba la bruja Hydia con 2 trolls acompañantes, corpulentos de piel naranja y vestidos como trogloditas, y delante de ella, Mimic con una mirada de lamentación._

 _-Sabía que me seguirías, lo siento querida, pero no tuve elección-._

 **Este triste recuerdo continuará en el siguiente episodio Este es un capítulo que esperaba escribir con ansias, sólo espero terminar este fic antes del final de la temporada 5.**

 **De una vez aclaro que Mimic es una unicornio de a primera generación, la cual incluso protagonizó un episodio y Bright Valley es una ciudad de ponies que forma parte de Ponylandia, el nombre que recibía Equestria en aquel universo; pero para esta versión, me inspiré en Ciudad Corona, un poblado del universo de pokemon. Bella esa un pony, pero perteneciente a otro franquicia. Midnight Blossom es un OC del autor de daviantart "Equestria-Privalis". Por último les digo que si son fanáticos de Batman, verán que me inspiré en la historia de "Una muerte en a familia", sobre la muerte de Robin, de ahí el nombre.**

 **Espero que manden su opinión, estoy abierto a sugerencias ¡Adiós y hasta la próxima!**

22


	7. Capítulo 6: Ángeles y demonios

Twilight y Spike estaban en la biblioteca del viejo castillo consultando libros en busca de algún hechizo para remover la flecha del costado de Celestia.

-¿Encontraste algo Twilight?- Preguntó el dragon.

-Aún no-

Twilight continuó leyendo, pero en un intervalo sacó lo que parecía ser una fotografía y se puso a mirarla detenidamente. –Entonces es cierto. Celestia, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

Por su parte Sunset Shimmer había llegado al pueblo que las Mane 6 habían salvado de la opresión de Starlight Glimmer. Sorprendentemente era el pueblo donde ella y Starlight habían nacido. Un día estaban jugando cuando una parvada de dragones vinieron desde el oeste y redujeron la ciudad en cenizas, ambas hermanas permanecieron esconderse hasta ser encontradas por Celestia y sus guardias. Desde entonces la princesa cuidó de las 2 potrillas tomando a la mayor como aprendiz; a pesar de no ser tan fuerte como su hermana grande, Starlight la quería mucho; a pesar de su trágico pasado, ambas eran muy felices, hasta esa noche fatal.

 **My little pony: El pony de la máscara roja.**

 **Parte 5: Una pérdida en la familia.**

 _Starlight Glimmer estaba dentro de una casa hecha de madera detrás de la escuela que ella y su hermana usaban como escondite secreto trabajando en alguna clase de proyecto secreto, mañana era el cumpleaños de Sunset Shimmer y quería darle algo muy especial. Al acercarse la noche, Starlight salió del escondite brincando de felicidad llevando flotando consigo el regalo envuelto en en papel verde con un moño rosado._

 _-No puedo esperar a ver el rostro de Sunny cuando vea lo que tengo para ello-._

 _Desafortunadamente el destino volvió a jugar en contra de la pequeña pony cuando a unas cuadras del castillo encontró de nuevo a Fleur DeLis, a Jet Set y a Upper Crust quienes querían ajustar cuentas por el chasco del otro dia._

 _-Vaya vaya vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí- Dijo Fleur en tono burlón._

 _-Ahora no por favor- Se dijo la potrilla a si misma en voz baja._

 _-La señorita costado en blanco en persona- Dijo Jet Set._

 _-No tengo tiempo para ustedes- Les dijo Starlight a los 3 unicornios con algo de firmeza._

 _-¿Qué traes ahí?- Fleur tomó el regalo con la intención de abrirlo._

 _-¡DEVUELVEME ESO! ¡ES PARA MI HERMANA!-_

 _-¿Tu hermana? Haz de saber que por culpa de ustedes, perdí mi cita con Trenderhoof, el pony más apuesto del 5º grado ¡Y ESO ES ALGO QUE NO PIENSO EN PERDONAR! Tal vez pueda compensármelo con este obsequio, pero tratándose de ustedes debe ser algo salido de la basura, asíque tal vez se lo de a mi perro para que se entretenga juguete de goma-_

 _-¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES!- La potranca se abalanzó hacia Fleur pero la unicornio blanca la detuvo con uno de sus cascos mientras la pobre Starlight seguía lanzando golpe con Jet Set y Upper Crust Riendose de ella, entonces a Felur se le ocurrión una idea -¡Oigan chicos, ya que la pequeña Stary quiere quiere jugar, porque no le damos ese placer!-_

 _Fleur lanzó el regalo a Jete set y el se lo aventó a Upper Crust, los tres unicornio siguieron aventándose el regalo teniendo a Starlight yendo de un lugar para otro –¡NO ESTOY PARA BORMAS, DEVUELVANME MI REGALO POR FAVOR¡-._

 _-Como gusteis- Dijo Jet Set quien aventó el regalo hacia la calle, Starlight estaba por ir a recogerlo cuando un carruaje tirado por un pony de color cafe con melena negra lo pisoteo dejándolo tan desecho como un plato de alberjones cocidos. Starlight levito el regalo hacia ella y no pudo hacer otra mas que llorar mientras los demás se estaba riendo de su desgracia._

 _Aún con lagrimas en sus ojos, su carita triste cambió por la de un semblante lleno de ira con ojos flameantes al roo vivo, al voltearse, la mirada interrumpio las risas de los abusivos unicornios que a pesar de tratarse de alguien de tierna edad, evocaba una sensación aterradora._

 _-Ustedes creen que soy una debilucha sin talento, no necesito una maldita marca en mi costado para hacerme cargo de unos brabucones como ustedes-_

 _De sus ojos emanaron una especie de aura negra, sus retinas se tornaron verdes y sus pupilas rojas como la sangre, de inmediato lanzó una especie de maleficio que consistía en invocar a un grupo de serpientes rojas hechas de magia oscura que se estaban enredando en los cuerpos de los asustados ponies que llenaban las calles con gritos de terror._

 _-¡AUXILIO!- Gritó Fleur._

 _-¡QUITEMENME A ESTAS COSAS!-Gritó Jet Set._

 _-¡POR FAVOR PARA!- Suplicó Upper Crust._

 _Un joven cadete de la Academia Militar de Canterlot llamado Shinning Armor estaba volviendo a casa después de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento para un partido de hoofball cuando una extraña sensación le hizo ir en otra dirección. Sunset estaba preocupada por Starlight, así que fue a buscarla y el primer lugar que se le ocurrió era el escondite, pero al igual que Shinning, su cuerno empezó a recibir las fluctuaciones mágicas provenientes de la Calle Liberty donde estaba Starlight y la pandilla de Fleur. Al llegar ahí, Sunset se quedó paralizada al contemplar la macabra escena._

 _-¡DETENTE AHORA STALRIGHT! ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE¡- Gritó Starlight._

 _Al oir la voz de su hermana, Starlight despertó del trance. -¿Sunny?-_

 _De inmediato las serpientes desaparecieron, permitiendo Felur y a su pandilla caer al suelo desmayados de la impresión. De inmediato Sunset tomó a Starligh y se fueron corrriendo de ahí, pero antes la potranca tupo tiempo de tomar el aplastado regalo del suelo. Sunset rezaba para que Felur y los otros no contaran sobre lo que sucedió, sin embargo ignoraban que Shinning también había llegado a tiempo para ver lo sucedido, al irse las 2 hermanas, lo único que el joven semental podía hacer era llamar a una ambulancia. Pero no era el único testigo, otra persona también estuvo viendo todo a través de su bola de cristal._

 _De vuelta al cuarto de Starlight en el castillo, ella y Sunset tuvieron una seria conversación de mujer a mujer._

 _-¡¿QUÉ FUE TODO ESO?!- preguntó Sunset con lo ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas bien reducidas_

 _-Y-y-y-y-yo, yo, yo no lo se, simplemente me enoje y no se que más pasó-_

 _-Mmmm- La unicornio dorada se dio la vuelta, lanzó un suspiro y se puso a pensar como saldría de este lío, pero la idea de que su hermana supiera de magia negra le era increíble, ¿De donde la aprendió? ¿Cómo fue posible que a su corta edad fuera capaz de semejante cosa? no era posible que las hubiera estudiado, esas preguntas era por el momento su mayor preocupación, pero por ahora debia asegurarse de mantener esto en secreto, si la princesa Celestia se llegara a enterar, quien sabe lo que sería capaz de hacer-. Lo importante es mantener esto en secreto, ¿entiendes?_

 _-Si Sunny, lo entiendo-. Sunset se retiró sin siquiera observar el regalo sobre la mesa, mientras que la pobre Starlight se quedó parada frente a la ventana mirando el cielo hasta que el sueño la venció._

 _Al día siguiente la princesa Celestia fue a ver a sus estudiantes para averiguar como estaban y preguntarles que les había sucedido, pero Upper Crust y Jet Set, que ya estaban despiertos, se encontraban aún demasiado traumatizados para decir algo. Entonces uno de los guardias llamó a Celestia informándole que un joven unicornio llamado Shinning Armor deseaba hablar con ella, así que salió al recibidor para ver que quería._

 _-¿En que puedo ayudarte hijo mío?-_

 _-Y-Y-Yo lo vi todo, se quien es la responsable-_

 _Al escuchar la historia de Shinning, Celestia salió volando rápidamente de vuelta a su castillo como si se tratara de una emergencia, busco en su biblioteca y encontró el hechizo que habían usado con sus estudiantes, era una maldición para invocar serpientes somnófagas dejando a las víctimas en un prolongado estado de angustia. Tampoco tenía idea de donde había aprendido la pequeña Starlight ese maleficio, pero era claro lo que tenía que hacer._

 _Sunset fue a ver como se encontraba su hermanita, esta durmiendo como gato recién nacido en compañía de su pony de felpa rosado llamada "Bella"", se acercó con cautela y le dio un beso en la frente, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho, siempre estaría a su lado, hasta el final. Al salir de la habitación, encontró a la princesa Celestia mirándola con frialdad, Sunset se dio cuenta de inmediato de que la princesa ya lo sabia, después de todo, era la diosa del sol y la maga mas poderosa de todo el reino, ¿cómo ocultárselo?; así que decidió finiquitar con esto de una vez._

 _-Sunset, quiero hablar contigo-_

 _-Sunset, quiero hablar contigo-_

 _Sin decir nada, la alumna siguió a su maestra hacia el cuarto donde estaba el espejo mágico que conducía al mundo humano, Starlight oyó a la princesa, se levantó y salió de su habitación sin que la vieran, al llegar al cuarto de el espejo, se quedó para con la puerta entreabierta viendo como discutían las 2 yeguas._

 _-¡¿NO PUEDE ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO?!- Preguntó Sunset con nerviosismo._

 _-Me temo que si Sunset, son los mismos síntomas que mi hermana presentó antes de sucumbir a la magia oscura, afortunadamente nadie salió herido, pero será cuestión de tiempo, temo que tu hermana esta siguiendo el mismo camino que la mía. No puedo permitirme que haya otra "Noche de Nightmare" como la de hace mil años-._

 _-¡PERO CONGELARLA EN UNA CAMARA DE CRISTAL!-_

 _-Después de lo ocurrido con Nightmare Moon, construí una cámara de animación suspendida en caso de que alguna otra pony se salga de control-._

 _-Pero no fue su culpa, sino de esos otros ponies que la molestan siempre por su costado en blanco, lo que haya hecho debió ser alguna clase de reacción instintiva. Fue un mal día, es todo-_

 _¡Nada de reacción instintiva! El otro día uso un maleficio hipnótico para obligar a uno de sus compañeros a darle su postre._

 _-Esos hechizos se pueden encontrar en la biblioteca de aquí o de la escuela y usted sabe que es tan estudiosa como yo-._

 _-Y que me dices de la jugarreta que le hizo a Pepper Cayenne al revivir a un pájaro muerto para asustarla-._

 _-Pepper tampoco fue muy amable con ella-._

 _-El caso es que esta vez se le salió de control, sino aprendió esas cosas, entonces significa que la magia oscura corre por sus venas. Por ahora sólo asusto a esos ponies, pero quien sabe lo que hará cuando sea mayor, ni siquiera sabemos que clase de marca es la que vaya a tener-._

 _-Tal vez tenga usted razón-._

 _Al oír esto, la potranca salió corriendo de vuelta a su habitación sin escuchar el resto de lo que Sunset tenía que decir._

 _-¡PERO AÚN ASÍ, ME REHUSO ROTUNDAMENTE¡ ¡LAMENTO QUE HAYA TENIDO QUE EXILIAR A SU HERMANA, PERO ESO NO ES RAZÓN PARA HACER LO MISMO CON LA MÍA!-_

 _-¡CREES QUE FUE FÁCIL PARA MI!- Lo ojos de Celestia empezaron a humedecerse y su voz quebrarse ¡FUE LA DECISIÓN MÁS DIFICIL DE MI VIDA, PERO ERA ALGO QUE TENÍA QUE HACER! Cuando seas princesa, lo entenderás-._

 _-No tengo que ser princesa para entenderlo-_

 _Ambas yeguas se quedaron mirándose unas a otras con recelo por varios segundos._

 _-Mañana decidiremos que hacer- Ordenó la princesa del sol._

 _Ambas se retiraron de aquel salón sin decir nada más, la unicornio se fue hacia su cuarto, adentro tomó su mochila y metió sus pertenencias, luego fue de vuelta al cuarto de Starlight que estaba al lado del suyo._

 _-Psst, Sarlight- La unicornio dorada estaba moviendo el bulto debajo de las sabanas creyendo que era Starlight –No dejare que te alejen de mi, nos iremos esta noche a donde nadie no encuentre. Starlight- Sunset siguió moviendo el bulto, entonces levantó la sabana y encontró con horror un montón de almohadas, luego desvió su atención hacia la ventana abierta; de inmediato Sunset entendió que la potranca había escuchado todo y huyó. Antes de dar el aviso, Sunset tomó el regalo que Starlight hizo para ella y lo desenvolvió, era una corona de latón con su marca decorando la frente, toda aplastada por el peso del carruaje, junto con ella había una nota._

" _Para mi hermanita la princesa"._

 _Con amor, Stary._

Sunset se alejo de la ventan para tumbarse sobre la cama como tronco desgastado, había sido un dia agotador y sólo deseaba descansar.

En Canterlot. Trixie y Sugarcoat se habían infiltrado en el castillo haciendo uso de uno de soso ganchos para alpinismo, usando trajes negro como los que Twilight uso para infiltrarse en los archivos de Canterlot, caminaron como gatos y desde la orilla saltaron del otro lado, al menos Sugarcoat, porque Trixie cayó de panzazo golpeándose la choya, Sugarcoat le hizo ademan de silencio y recorrieron el jardín pasando de arbusto en arbusto hasta una ventana abierta. Había guardias en todas partes, entre ellos convivían grundles de la Orden Secreta, haciéndoles todavía más difícil las cosas. Se escabulleron por los corredores y al ver a un guardia hacercarse, ambas se escondieron en las armaduras que tenían a su lado. Por las rendijas de los yelmos vieron al guardia alejarse y prosiguieron con su camino hasta llegar a la torre donde se hospedaba la ministra Cliodna, quien había ido a Bright Valley con la princesa Luna para una ceremonia de inauguración. Adentro las unicornios esculcaron todo, desde la cama hasta el escritorio. Después de desordenar media habitación, encontraron un diario guardado en la cajonera junto a la cama. Sugarcoat la reviso y creyó haber encontrado lo que buscaba, anotaciones y un plano del _Nebula Arcanum._

-Creo que ya finiquitamos esto- Dijo la pony morada.

Entonces escucharon la perilla de la puerta moverse, era la criada que vino a hacer el aseo, Trixie había atrancado la puerta con una silla, eso les dio tiempo de ocultarse bajo la cama, desde ahí Trixie desatoró la puerta dejando entrar a la criada, una pony amarillo crema de cabello café con trenzas vistiendo uno de esoso trajes negros de delantal blanco.

-¡Pero que desastre!- Dijo la mucama.

Las espías Tuvieron que esperarse unos minutos hasta que la mucama terminara, cuando fue a mirar bajo la cama, sólo encontró las botas de la ministra, las ponies se habían escabullo rápidamente para posarse debajo del techo de la cama con las patas sujetas en los cuatro lados. La mucama finalmente salió del cuarto y las hermanas dieron un respiro-.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Dijo Trixie aliviada.

-Ahórrate los comentarios cuando estemos lejos de aquí- Dijo Sugarcoat con su característica seriedad.

Por la ventana subieron hasta el techo donde lanzó una seña con su cuerno. De inmediato apareció un dirigible rojo que se posó justo debajo de la torre, mágicamente fue desplegada una escalera por donde las ponies subieron. Abordo había otra pony con chaqueta de piloto, una pegaso color crema de cabello azul corto, visores circulares y aretes con forma de trueno en ambas orejas en el timón. Antes de dejar los cielos de Canterlot, unos guardias pegasos vieron la nave y se abalanzaron en dirección a ella; -Parece ser que tenemos compañías- Dijo Sugarcoat y se dispuso enfrentarlas cuandoTtrixie la detuvo.

-Déjenmelo a mí-

La unicornio azul hizo tronar sus cascos, luego su cabeza y después se dispuso a lanzar un hechizo, quería provocar una tormenta que los alejara, pero en vez de eso, hizo nevar trozos de pimienta que hizo estornudar a los guardia alados.

-Eso no era lo que esperaba, pero funcionó-

-Tu siempre con tus hechizos-.

-Gracias-. Trixie hizo un acto de agradecimiento. -Pero sin tu experiencia en el legendario arte del sigilo, nada de esto hubiera sido posible.

-Ya viste mis referencias, significa que estoy capacitada para el trabajo. La misión de los arismapi en Oxadessa fue obra mía, la agencia apenas se estaba recuperando del ataque del abejoso-

-Creí que la Agencia Anti-monstruos había sido disuelta-.

-Así es, pero nunca se sabe cuando puede surgir una crisis-.

-Entiendo. " _cough cough_ ". Bien, repasemos lo que sabemos, hay un club de grundles nacionalistas que circula dentro Canterlot hasta de los mismos pasillos del palacio ¿contra quien nos estamos enfrentando?-

-Con alguien realmente bueno-.

-¿Ahora a donde jefa?- Preguntó Indigo Zap.

-De acuerdo a Shining Armor, capturó a Sunset Shimmer cerca de Ponyville y a llevaría a la prisión de Arkón, cerca de la costa, haciendo para en Bright Valley, donde acordamos reunirnos.- Comentó Trixie.

-Pero mis informantes dicen que escapó a medio camino- Informó Indigo.

-Algo debió ocurrir en el camino-.

-¿Piensas en ir a buscarla?-

-Apenas la conozco, pero ya siento que es mi amiga. Si necesita mi apoyo, no veo razón para no responder. Tu no tienes porque venir-.

estuvo pensando a donde podía haber ido, hasta que recordó la historia que le había platicado en el bosque Everfree –Entonces sólo pudo haber ido a un lugar-.

Flash estaba en ese momento en la pastelería de Sugar Belle aprovechando la ocasión para atragantarse con algunos muffins.

-Realmente son los muffins mas exquisitos que haya probado- Dijo el pegaso mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

-Gracias señor- Dijo contenta Sugar Belle.

Luego el pegaso le mostró una reproducción del retrato de Sunset Shimmer cuando era potranca. –Antes de irme, podría decirme si ha visto a este pony por aquí-.

-A decir verdad señor, vi a mi amigo Double Diamond con una visitante el día de hoy aunque no la recuerdo bien… ¡Oh miren, ahí esta!- Al ver a su amigo Double Diamond, la unicornio rosada le hizo señas- ¡Hey Double Diamond!. El pony se hacerco a Sugar y al joven soldado.

-¿Sucede algo Sugar Belle?-

-Este pony busca quiere preguntarte algo-

Flash le mostró la foto de Sunset. -Hemos segundo de este pony hasta aquí, la foto es de hace 12 años pero es reconocible ¿La ha visto usted?-

-No señor, nunca la he visto-.

-Pero su amiga dijo que trajo a una visitante-.

Una unicornio del mismo color, pero su marca es diferentes y de acuerdo a la foto, es más joven de que la pony que busca usted.

-Gracias por su cooperación- Flash dejo una bolsa de monedas sobre la mesa se reunión con sus ponies en las afueras del pueblo que también habían preguntado a toda la aldea sin hallar nada, eran 10 en total, 5 unicornios y 5 pegasos, con él incluido, otro de los pegasos tenía un aspecto macabro. Con discreción, el semental blanco fue a buscar a Sunset para advertirle

Sunset había pasado horas durmiendo como sino lo hubiera hecho en años, estaba soñando con sus amigas de la escuela Canterlot y de los días felices en la escuela de Celestia a lado de su hermana, se le notaba en la cara, pero esos hermosos sueños se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó toquídos en la puerta, fue a ver de quien se trataba; era Double Diamond con una noticia alarmante

-Vinieron por ti, yo en tu lugar me iría de aquí ahora-.

Sunset se asomó por la ventana y encontró a un contingente de pegasos y unicornios con armadura encabezados nada menos que por Flash Sentry, quien en ausencia de Shinning Armor, había asumido el mando de la guardia real, en las calles preguntando por Sunset Shimmer.

-¿Eres un fugitiva de la ley?- Preguntó Double.

-Es una larga historia, pero te aseguró que es un malentendido que espero aclarar pronto. Fuiste amable conmigo y no se como pagártelo-

-No tienes porque, ahora vete y espero verte pronto, aún te debo un recorrido por nuestra ciudad.-

-Realmente me encantaría- De inmediato la unicornio dorada uso su hechizo de teletransportación para desaparecer de la habitación y reaparecer detrás de la posada. A Sunset le pareció una ironía del destino que la contraparte pony de su ex fuera el encargado de perseguirla. Una vez fuera, corrió en dirección a las montañas. Ya estaba e cierta distancia cuando un guardia unicornio la divisó con sus binoculares.

-¡POR AHÍ SEÑOR!-

Flash tomó los binoculares y la vio escalar la montaña, entonces ordenó a sus ponies a ir en su persecución. Cerca de la cima, Sunset entró a la misma cueva donde Starlight tenía guardadas la cutie marks de sus seguidores, pero en lugar de una pared con llena de marcas, había un mural en relieve de Twilight y sus amigas como recordatorio de lo que hicieron por la ladea y sus habitantes, delante estaba clavado en una roca el susodicho báculo de la igualdad puesto también de recordatorio de que no hay que ser iguales para ser felices. Sunset podía escuchar las voces de los ponies viniendo de fuera, tenía que esconderse rápido, así que tomó un pasaje de la red de cavernas que había bajo la montaña. que había bajo la montaña. Los guardias ya habían entrado a la caverna, pero Sunset ya estaba fuera de alcance, había desarrollado un gran sentido de la orientación y ya conocía fondo esos túneles a pesar de haber estado ahí sólo un par de veces; pero Flash tenía un as bajo la manga.

-Ustedes registren los túneles de 2 en 2. Midnight, tu vienes conmigo-

Midnight Blossom no era una pegaso cualquiera, era una pegaso nocturna con alas de murciélago, conocida por ser una de las mayores rastreadoras de toda Equestria, tenía melena corta color violáceo y crin gris oscuro, su cutie mark eran 3 flores blancas, su armadura era azul con morado y uno ojo en el pectoral. La princesa Luna utiliza a esta extraña raza de ponies como parte de su guardia personal, veían en la oscuridad y percibían el sonido como un sabueso hambriento que huele carne en una casa al final de una calle, por lo que encontrar Sunset Shimmer en los túneles no sería problema. Mientras corría, la pobre Sunset empezó a entender lo que debió pasar su pobre hermanita cuando la acusaron y tuvo que escapar para no ser exiliada como Luna siglos atrás.

 _Stalright estaba en las afueras de Ponyville, dolida, rota, con el alma abatida por creer que su hermana mayor a quien tanto amaba le había traicionado. Pasó las últimas horas del día buscando quien le diera cobijo por una noche, pero ningún pony quizo recibirla. Momentos después empezó a llover, Stalright tuvo que refugiarse debajo de un árbol cerca de Sweet Apple Acres, llorando sin tener a nadie que la consuele. De pronto apareció una sombrilla hecha de magia protegiendo a la potranca de la lluvia, luego se aproximo una unicornio de crin verde amarillo con melena verde esmeralda con estrias rojas y una cutie mark de un perico rojo._

 _-¿Buscas un sitio donde dormir pequeña?- Preguntó la unicornio de nombre Mimic._

 _La unicornio llevó a Stalright a su casa de Ponyville, era un lugar agradable y cálido. Después de secarla con una toalla, Mimic le dio un baño y le sirvió crema de maíz con pan para cenar y una taza de chocolate caliente._

- _Ahora dime por favor mi pequeña pony que hacías debajo de ese árbol.-_

 _A Starlight le habían enseñado a no hablar con desconocidos, pero ningún pony había sido antes tan amable con ella con excepción de su hermana; así que mientras bebían té, Starlight tuvo la confianza de contarle su historia a Mimic quien parecía tener alguna clase de interés especial en ella._

 _-Y por eso escapé, no quiero que me encierren en el tártaro ni que me exilien al espacio, mucho menos que me congelen cuando yo no no hice nada malo-Terminó de decir la potranca entre lagrimas. Mimic sentir lástima por la pequeña, así que le la consoló acariciándole la melena._

 _-Claro que no hiciste nada malo, lo que pasa es que están celosas de ti-._

 _-¿Celosas?-_

 _Si, Celestia teme que algún día aparezca una pony que sea superior a ella, por eso exilio a su propia hermana a la luna en vez de encontrar una mejor manera de salvarla. Quiere negarte tu destino._

 _-¿Destino?-_

 _-Tal vez no sea tu hermana sino tu la que este destinada a convertirse en princesa-._

 _-¡A mí no me interesa ser princesa, sólo quiero una vida normal como los demás ponies, tener una cutie mark y ser un gran hechicera como Starswirl el Barbudo o Clover la Sabia-_

 _-Y lo serás mi niña, y si Celestia se rehusa a enseñarte, será para mi un placer ser tu maestra-._

 _-¡EN SERIO!-_

 _-Yo también fui estudiante en la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados, pero luego entendí había cosas de la magia que no querían decirme, así que decidí abandonar la escuela y aprender por mi cuenta. He viajado por toda Equestria descubriendo toda clase de hechizos exóticos-. La unicornio verde con su magia hizo salir un pájaro cucú de un reloj despertador sobre una mesa de a lado. –Desearía tener la satisfacción de poder enseñársele todo lo que se se a otra pony, además, no tengo hijos que acompañen, llevo demasiado tiempo viviendo sola ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí a vivir conmigo? Te doy mi palabra de que puedes confiar en mi-_

 _Starlight quedó impresionada con la magia de nueva amiga -¿Entonces me ayudaras a conseguir mi cutie mark!-_

 _-Eso y mucho más-_

 _Al parecer nuestra amiga había conseguido un nuevo hogar, la potranca no dejaba de saltar de alegría por toda la casa mientras su nueva madre la veía sonriente, luego se abrazaron y Starlight al bostezar marcando el momento de ir a dormir; Mimic la cargo hasta la habitación para huéspedes cama de acurrucándola en una cama mas suave que la que tenía en su habitación del castillo y le leyó un cuento para dormir titulado "Bella y el reino de Funtasia". Momentos después la potranca se quedó dormida placenteramente con su con su pony de peluche Bindi la cual no podía dejar atrás, sobre todo porque era un regalo de su hermana._

 _Al día siguiente empezaron las lecciones, primero Stalriught empezó con lo básico, la levitación; era un turco que ya dominaba a la perfección. Luego pasaron a la transportación, Mimic le dijo que se concentrara, después de mucho esfuerzo mental, Starlight fue capaz de transportarse de un lado de la sala a otro, cosa que hizo muy feliz a la pequeña. En el descanso Mimic llevó a Starlight de compras al mercado, le había comprado algo de ropa, un vestido y un sombrero rojo que le fascinó. Al volver la ayudó a hacer la comida y en la noche se la pasaron jugando y cantando canciones infantiles, haciéndole olvidar lo que había dejado atrás, era sorprendente como en un sólo día, Mimic le había dado tantos momentos de felicidad a Starlight que ni Sunset le había podido dar en toda una vida._

 _Las lecciones continuaron a lo largo de una semana, pasaron de las más sencillas a las más complicadas, por ejemplo, la creación de un escudo de mágico de protección, pero era un hechizo que Starlight jamás pudo dominar a la perfección, así que pasaron a lo realmente bueno._

 _-¡Que quiere que haga que! –_

 _Como escuchaste querida, quiero que conviertas en piedra a este pájaro- Dijo Hydia mostrando un petirrojo encerrado dentro de una jaula._

 _-Pero eso es magia oscura y a mi prohibieron que lo hiciera-_

 _-Magia obscura dicen ellos, yo digo que es magia incomprendida, igual que tu; si quieres obtener tu cutie mark, tendrás que ser correr e riesgo-_

 _-Pero es sólo un indefenso pájaro, yo-yo no puedo hacerlo-_

 _-Que importa la vida de un simple pájaro cuando puede tener el mundo a tus pies-_

 _-Pero…-_

 _-¡SÓLO HAZLO¡- Entonces la potranca lanzo su magia convirtiendo al petirrojo en piedra._

 _-Maravilloso maravilloso- La unicornio verde aplaudía la actuación de Starlight, pero la potrilla no parecía muy feliz con lo que hizo. –Ahora vuélvelo a la normalidad-. Starlight usó otro hechizo para converitr al ave a su estado normal. –Ya fue suficiente por un día, se que es difícil cariño, pero ya te irás acostumbrando; ahora descansar porque mañana tendremos que salir de viaje-._

 _-¿Un viaje? ¿A donde?-_

 _-Al este, pero por ahora no puedo darte los detalles-._

 _-¿Qué hay de mi hermana, debe estar preocupada por mi?-_

 _-¿No me dijiste que estaba de acuerdo con Celestia de con ponerte en un bloque de cristal?-._

 _-Lo se, pero aún así me siento mal por ella-._

 _-Por tu hermana no te preocupes, si nuestra misión tiene éxito, la propia Celestia te rogará para que vuelvas a su lado y tu hermana empezará vera lo grande que eres-._

 _Tal comentario hizo sentir tranquila a la potranca y se fue a dormir preguntándose que clase de misión era la que Mimic tenía guardado para ella. Mientras tanto, Celestia se la pasó todo este tiempo buscando a Starlight por todo el centro de Equestria así como Sunset Shimmer, la unicornio tenía la esperanza de encontrarla antes que Celestia y sus guardias. Finalmente Sunset llegó Ponyville y la primera casa a donde fue a preguntar fue la de Mimic. La unicornio verde estaba leyendo el periódico cuando escuchó el tocar de la puerta, la abrió y encontró a la unicornio dorada con una foto en la boca._

 _-Lamento molestarla a esta hora señorita, pero estoy buscando a mi hermana ¿No la ha visto?-_

 _Sunset le dio la fotografía a Mimic, pero al parecer la unicornio verde no tenía intenciones de entregarle a Starlight._

 _-Lo siento, no he visto a esta pony.-_

 _-Bueno, gracias de todas formas-._

 _Mimic cerró a puerta y volvió a su sillón con una sonrisa maquiavelica en su boca. Sunset estuvo buscando toda noche hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida, justo cerca de la casa de Mimic. Al amanecer, acurrucada comodamente detrás de entre la hierba, Sunset escuchó una voces salir de la casa, reconocío la voz de Starlight, así que se asomó entre los arbustos y vio a su hermana con la pony verde saliendo de la propiedad equipadas con unas maletas. Entendió entonces que la pony le había mentido, lo cual por supuesto la molestó, pudo haber ido con ellas, pero prefirió mejor seguirlas para averiguar que tramaban._

 _Las 2 unicornios abordaron el tren con rumbo a Bright Valley, una vez adentro, Sunset se sentó en la parte de atrás con un periódico sobre el rostro. En el camino Mimic y Starlight jugaban a buscar formas en las nubes, Mimic señalo una nube con forma de dragón y Starlight una con forma de castillo. Tras un largo día de viaje, el tren llegó al pueblo de Bright Valley en el este de Equestria, era del doble de tamaño de Ponyville y estaba rodeada de una muralla de piedra con 2 entradas, la de enfrente y la lateral donde entraban los trenes; las casa eran de piedra, había ríos de agua pura alternándose con la locería de las calles pero lo más llamativo eran sus vías arboladas y sus frondosos parques donde la naturaleza y el asfalto parecen convivir en armonía; todo esto hacía de Bright Valley un notorio centro turístico, pero también servía como centro de inmigración para un grupo de refugiados grundles que habían venido a Equestria huyendo de la dictadura de que había tomado control sobre su pequeño, pero amado reino. Starlight y Mimic después de recorrer la ciudad, ambas se registraron en un hotel, llevaron sus maletas a su cuarto y luego fueron directamente al centro comercial que estaba junto donde tomaron pizzas y limonada._

 _-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, pero ¿porque?- Preguntó Starlight queriendo saber el motivo del porque Mimi la trajo hasta acá-._

 _-Es por un viaje de negocios y pensé que podrías echarme una mano-._

 _-Claro, no problemo-._

 _Desde otra mesa con el menú ahora sobre su cara pudo ver a ambas unicornios comiendo felices, le empezó a dar simpatía la unicornio verde viendo lo bueno que era con su hermana, sin embargo no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento. Puede haberle mentido sobre Starlight el asunto del encierro, esa idea le molestaba, no era su intención hacerla sentir mal, así al menos su interés de momento era estar a solas con ella para disculparse._

 _Después de la merienda, Mimic llevó a Starlight a un centro comercial y después de pasar un rato en los juegos del lugar, Mimic dejó a Starlight en área de juegos infantiles para después irse a una peluquería donde una vieja troll se estaba arreglando el cabello, era Hydia, la bruja que fue a ver a Celestia hace algunos años. Mimic se sentó a su lado y mientras le hacía un pedicura, se puso a hablar con Hydia como si la conociera; para evitar que las demás ponies escucharan lo que decían, se pusieron a hablar en avalonés; una lengua antigua que al parecer, Mimic dominaba a la perfección._

 _-¿Y bien?-_

 _-(Traje a la pequeña, tal como me lo pediste)-._

 _-(Excelente, al saber que tomé a una de sus estudiantes bajo mi tutela, esa alicornio sabelotodo lamentará haberme rechazado Je, je, je)-. La bruja se estaba riendo tanto, que llamó la atención de los otros ponies en el establecimiento, así que cerró su boca, luego vio una mirada triste en los ojos de la unicornio._

 _-(¿Algún problema?)-_

 _-Francamente empecé a encariñarme con la pequeña, no se si esto sea lo correcto, involucrarla en esto-._

 _-(Pero recuerda que si me fastidias en esto, todo el sabrá del motivo por el cual escapaste de la Academia de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados)-._

 _La pony de inmediato se puso a llorar -(Como digas, pero prométeme que lo le pasará nada malo)-._

 _Sunset estaba ahí fingiendo hacerse un arreglo en el cabello y leyendo una revista mientras espiaba, reconoció de inmediato a la troll y pudo escuchar lo que decían ya que en algunos de sus ratos libres, se ponía a estudiar algunas frases en avalonés; así que levanto la secadora de su pelo corrió de inmediato a buscar a su hermana para advertirle. Fue al área de juego y encontró a Starlight jugando con otros ponies en la alberca de pelotas, entonces uso su magia para sacarla de allí, Starlight se quedó atónita al ver a su hermana._

 _-¿Sunny?-_

 _-No hay tiempo para explicar, tenemos que irnos de aquí-._

 _-Pero es que no lo entiendes, una pony llamad Mimic me adoptó, no sólo eso, sino que ahora soy su aprendiz, me esta enseñando toda clase de hechizos increíbles.-_

 _-La he visto y creeme hermanita, Mimic no es quien tu piensas-._

 _-¿Que?-_

 _Sunset le contó lo que había visto y sobre Hydia, la vez en que fue a ver a Celestia para venderle quien sabe que cosa._

 _-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTAS CELOSA DE QUE AHORA YO TENGO UNA MAMA QUE ME QUIERA Y TU NO¡-_

 _-¡STARLIGHT!-_

 _-¡REGRESA CON TU PRINCESA Y A MI SÓLO DEJAME EN PAZ!-_

 _La potranca inmovilizó a Sunset con un hechizo paralizador y luego de fue corriendo._

 _-¡STARLIGHT, ESPERA!-_

 _Encontró a Mimic en la entrada del centro comercial, al verla triste, preguntó que el pasaba._

 _-¿Estas bien hija mía?-_

 _-No es nada., sólo me caí, es todo-_

 _Mimic le revisó las cuatro patas. –Yo no veo nada-_

 _-Solo fue un tropezón, es todo-_

 _-Olvida eso y mejor mira lo que te traje-_

 _Starlight revisó la bolsas y encontró lo que parecía ser una corona de princesa de utilería._

 _.-Para recordarte que tu siempre serás mi princesa-_

 _-Gracias... eeh, te importa si te digo mama-_

 _Mimic soltó algunas lagrimas de felicidad y abrazó a Starlight, esta vez con mayor fuerza que las veces anteriores, como si esta vez se tratara de la hija que perdió hace tanto tiempo. Llegando al hotel, ambas se pusieron a platicar hasta el anochecer. después de varias hora paralizada, Sunset fue capaz de liberarse del hechizo que lanzó Starlight. -Es realmente fuerte- se dijo a sí misma._

 _Una vez libre de aquel hechizo, la unicornio dorada se fue corriendo al hotel donde se estaba hospedando, ya era de noche y las dos unicornios estaban dormidas, pero luego Mimic se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación; Starlight se dio cuenta y también se levantó para seguirla. Sunset esta parada frente al hotel detrás de un árbol, estuvo ahí hasta que vio a Mimic salir por la puerta seguida por Starlight; ninguna de las unicornios se daba cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo._

 _Después de rondar por unas calles, Mimic entró a lo que parecía ser una vieja casona, Starlight estaba intrigada por lo que había motivado a su mentora a entra a ese lugar, así que la seguí hasta dentro del lugar, -¿Mama, estas aquí dentro?- De pronto las luces se encendieron revelando_ _un lugar tétrico estaba decorado con cráneos de ponies coljando sobre los muros, velas y estatuíllas de trolls, sin mencionar el típico caldero sobre la hoguera. Detrás de la potranca estaba la bruja Hydia con 2 trolls acompañantes, corpulentos de piel naranja y vestidos como trogloditas, y delante de ella, Mimic con una mirada de lamentación._

 _-Sabía que me seguirías, lo siento querida, pero no tuve elección-._

 **Este triste recuerdo continuará en el siguiente episodio Este es un capítulo que esperaba escribir con ansias, sólo espero terminar este fic antes del final de la temporada 5.**

 **De una vez aclaro que Mimic es una unicornio de a primera generación, la cual incluso protagonizó un episodio y Bright Valley es una ciudad de ponies que forma parte de Ponylandia, el nombre que recibía Equestria en aquel universo; pero para esta versión, me inspiré en Ciudad Corona, un poblado del universo de pokemon. Bella esa un pony, pero perteneciente a otro franquicia. Midnight Blossom es un OC del autor de daviantart "Equestria-Privalis". Por último les digo que si son fanáticos de Batman, verán que me inspiré en la historia de "Una muerte en a familia", sobre la muerte de Robin, de ahí el nombre.**

 **Espero que manden su opinión, estoy abierto a sugerencias ¡Adiós y hasta la próxima!**

22


	8. Capitulo 7: La venganza del troll

_Anoche._

Blackjack, el señor del crimen de Manehatan estaba echando chispas al recibir otra desafortunada noticia.

-¡HIJO DE…! Disculpen. Mmmh mmmh. -Se calmó y se ajustó la corbata.- Solo díganme que, sucedió-

Enviamos a los Doom Riders, ahora actúan como si fueran los "4 Ponytásticos"-. Respondió Refinata.

Blackjack se molestó nuevamente-"¡LOS 4! ¡NECESITARAN UN HOMBRE NUEVO! ¡Y POR QUE LA "PRINCESA DE LA AMISTAD" NO HA HECHO NADA PARA BORRAR A ESTA MALNACIDA DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA!"-

-Esto parece ser más un problema de seguridad nacional que un problema de amistad-

-Para colmó, no he visto ni un céntimo de lo que esa grundle Cliodna me prometió. Tal vez me encargue de ella también después de arreglar mis asuntos con Blindofold-

-Entonces esto le va interesar- Refinata le entrega una hoja de papel a Blackjack –Nuestros informantes del este descubrieron esto-. Al leerlo, sus ojos parecieron salir de sus órbitas Al parecer Cliodna fue quien intervino en sus operaciones y extrajo el dinero de su cuenta, todo para financiar alguna clase de aparato extractor de magia.– termino de Refinata de comentar.

-¡DE MODO QUE AMBOS ESTÁN JUNTOS EN ESTO¡ ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE NINGUN GRUPO DE DUENDES SALIDOS DE UN BAZAR DE ZAPATOS VIEJOS SE METAN EN MI TERRITORIO!

La conversación se interrumpe cuando un pony macho de crin mamey de melena rubia entra con un paquete envuelto en rojo con un moño blanco.

-Paquete para usted señor-

-¿En un momento como este? Debe ser el masajeador de cascos que ordené- Backjack toma el paquete y pone en su oído para escuchar algo que parecía ser un reloj.

-¡YIKES!- De inmediato corre a abrir la ventana y lo arroja hacia la calle, segundos después se escucha una explosión, los presentes se cubren el rostro ante el resplandor de fuego y la fuerza de la explosión.

-¡QUIEN ENVIÓ EL PAQUETE!-

El secuaz asustado solo dijo que la etiqueta decía "C.B".

-Crimsom Blinfold-

-¿Alguna idea señor?- Preguntó Refinata.

-Sí, pero esto requiere de un verdadero profesional, llama (pausa dramática) a LEMON ZEST.

 _Hoy_

En el lado oeste, dentro de una cantina llamada el "Pony Pisador", un grupo de grundles estaban bebiendo sidra mientras escuchaban a un pony pianista de crin café oscuro parecido a Ray Charles con todo y gafas tocando " _What I´d say"_.

-¡SALUD POR LA ORDEN SECRETA Y EL REGRESO AL PODER!- Gritó uno de los grundles sosteniendo un tarro de sidra en sus manos parado sobre una mesa.

¡TAMBIÉN POR LOS PONIES, POR CEDERNOS AMABLEMENTE SUS MARCAS PARA LA CAUSA!- Gritó otro grundle.

-¡SALUD!- Gritaron todos los grundles al unísono.

Pero antes de beber del tarro, una ráfaga la rompe derramando la sidra sobre el traje del grundle, todos voltean hacia la entrada y ven la silueta de un pony enegrecido para el brillo del sol, luego la figura se acerca revelando a una pony terrestre de crin rosado oscuro portando un par de audífonos, una melena lacia y alborotada color verde limón, 4 botas grises, anchas con suela negra, y una camiseta negra con e logo de una calavera equina portando una N-Strike Elite Strongarm (armas de la línea nerf).

¡¿QUIEN ERES TÚ?!- Preguntó molesto en grundle.

-Buenas tarde caballeros, lamento interrumpir su diversión, mi nombre es Lemon Zest y estoy buscando a Crimsom Blindfold, tale vez ustedes lo conozcan-.

-Lo siento pero como puedes ver, aquí no hay ninguna pony con ese nombre, solo un grupo de grundles enojados- Todos lo grundles empezaron a ver con recelo a la recién llegada.

-No me salgan con ese cuento. Ahora díganme donde esta Blinfold o lo van a lamentar-.

-¡O si no que princesita!- Los grundes con una mirada aún más enojada sacaron uno por uno sus armas.

Zest sonrió y desde afuera se empezó a escuchar un ruido de alboroto proveniente del bar.

 **My little pony: El pony de la máscara roja.**

 **Parte 7: La venganza del troll.**

El atardecer se vio eclipsado por la llegada de las que nubes que anunciaban tormenta, al parecer los pegasos del este la habían preparando como respuesta a la sequía de los últimos 2 meses. Las mane 6 habían salido de la estación y se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Bright Valley.

-¡Con razón llaman a esta ciudad la "Perla del Oriente"!- Dijo emocionada Rarity.

-¡Este no es momento de admirar el paisaje Rairty! ¡Tenemos que advertir a la princesa Luna!-.

Las ponies se detuvieron cuando pasaron justo a un lado del bar y escucharon todo el bullicio que venía del interior del local, -!Buen momento se escogió para tener un problema de amistad¡- Dijo frustrada Twilight quien voló hacia allá dentro seguida por sus amigas.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de grundles noqueados, unos sobre la barra, otros sobre las mesas y otro colando sobre el candelabro, el pianista seguía tocando con un grundle apaleado sobre su piano; Lemon Zest tenía a uno sujeto del traje amenazándolo con su propio garrote.

-¡AHORA SI VAS A COPERAR!-

-¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡PERO POR FAVOR NO ME GOLPEES!- Dijo el grundle con lagrimas de temor.

En eso entraron las pones al lugar y vieron todo el desorden.

-¡GUAU! !ESTO SI QUE ES PONER UN CASA PATAS ARRIVA¡- Exclamó Pinkie Pie con cascos en la cintura.

-¡AL MENOS HUBIERAN ESPERADO A QUE YO LLEGARA!- Comentó molesta Rainbow Dash

-¡MUY BIEN AMIGA, SUELTA A ESE GRUNDLE Y DIME QUE DIANTRES PASÓ !- Ordenó Twilight a Lemon.

Luego de recibir la información que necesitaban Lemon soltó al grundle y luego dirigió su hocico a la Princesa de la Amistad. -Estoy en un viaje de negocios, así que le ruego princesa que no se meta en mis asuntos-

-¡Cuando alguien tan cruel como tú hace algo como esto, siempre es asunto mío!-

-Los siento princesita, pero tengo una cita con una pony de máscara roja y no tengo tiempo para tus lecciones-

-¿Un pony de mascara roja? ¡NO, ESPERA!-

Lemon lanzó una bomba de humo como las que Trixie usa en sus actos de desaparición, al disiparse, vieron que la pony desapareció. Cuando salieron, vieron rafas de luz viniendo del lado este de la ciudad. Twilight voló para ver desde arriba y vio como la máquina lanzaba descargas sobre los ponies, pero además vio otros rayos provenientes de otros puntos de la ciudad.

-¡Esto es malo ponies! ¡Al parece la Orden Secreta la dio inicio su plan! ¡Están atacando a los ponies en todas parte!-

-Entonces sugiero que no separemos- Sugirió Rarity.

-Buena idea Rarity, yo iré a tras esa pony, debe tener alguna conexión con estos ataques; Rainbow, tu ve al norte; Applejack al sur, tu Riirty, ve al museo y busca al princesa Luna, y tu Fluttershy, busca al alguacil y consigue ayuda-.

Las ponies juntaron sus cascos y luego de lanzar un grito al cielo fueron en direcciones diferentes.

* * *

En la explanada del museo, la ministra Cliodna había activado el _Nebula Arcanum_ que había disfrazado como un monumento conmemorativo en la plaza adyacente al museo de Historia Natural de Bright Valley, extrayendo todas las cutie marks de los ponies que estaban presentes en el lugar, incluyendo a la princesa Luna que apenas tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Sunset se protegió con un escudo mágico y a pasar el peligro, Sunset salió a perseguir a Cliodna pero antes fue a ver ala princesa Luna quien en le hizo un breve petición: -Recupera nuestras marcas-. Sunset asintió con la cabeza y luego se acercó hacia la máquina, primero lanzó un rayo que rebotó como una pelota de hule que rebota al chocar con una pared. Sacó con su magia un transmisor de su chaqueta negra para llamar a Trixie que estaba en una calle del lado sur de la ciudad.

-Trixie, soy yo-.

-Que onda Sunset- Respondió con su transmisor desde una calle en el otro lado de la ciudad.

-Cliodna y sus grundles han usado su maquina y le han robado su marcas a todos los ponies en la ceremonia incluida a la princesa Luna, intenté destruirla pero no mi magia no funciona con eso, lo que me intriga es que no parece ser mágico, más bien, parece tratarse de una especie de (pausa) campo electromagnético-

-¿Qué es un campo electromagnético?-

-Una de la tantas maravillas de la ciencia. La única que sabría como desactivarla es la misma Cliodna, yo iré tras ella, ustedes busquen si hay más de esas cosas en la ciudad-

-Entendido y anotado- Trixie corta la comunicación. Sunset entra al museo buscando a Cliodna, encontrándola justo en frente de la vitrina donde se exhibe el Arca del Cosmos.

-Finalmente, la última pieza que necesito para poner a este patético reino bajo mis pies-

-¡Tal vez nosotros los ponies parezcamos tiernos, pero sabemos dar una pelea¡- Dijo una voz. Al voltear, Cliodna vio a Sunset debajo del arco que separa la sala.

-Vaya vaya, miren quien quiso unirse a la fiesta- Dijo Cliodna con malevolencia.

-Como diría mi amiga Pinkie Pie: " _!Hora de cocinar¡_ "-

Una de la principales atracciones de la ciudad era la Torre Coilt situada en Shetland Park, los ponies convivían de las maravillas del día como siempre cuando un destello salio de la torre, de repente, todos los ponies quedaron paralizados por una lluvia de rayos que salía desde la cima, cayeron al suelo y al terminar, las cutie marks que adornaban sus flancos desaparecieron. Trixie y Sugarcoat lo vieron todo desde lejos, al llegar al parque Sugarcoat examino a un viejo pony gris con una camisa de polo.

-Están bien, pero apenas tienen fuerzas para levantarse-

-¡MIRA!-

Trixie señaló un resplandor azul en la cima de la torre. Cuando la vieron, ambas unicornios corrieron hacia la escalera, pero desde la entrada de la torre salieron unos grundles armados portando un uniforme militar negro con cascos disparando alguna extraña clase de ballesta que en vez de dispara flechas, disparaba rayos de luz, la unicornios se tuvieron que esconder detrás de un matorral.

-¿Algún plan?- Pregunto consternada Trixie.

-No lo se, recuerda que tú eres la "Grande y Poderosa"- Contestó Sugarcoat con sarcasmo.

* * *

Shinning Armor estaba en el anfiteatro del lado sur de la ciudad donde se presentaba una banda de rock conocida como "Cherry Crash y las Pura Sangre", por el momento no estaba ocurriendo nada inusual- La banda, liderada por una pony de crin amarillenta con una desalineada melena verde usando un chaleco de cuero, interpretaba " _November Rain_ " de los Guns´N Roses, ponies de todas la edades disfrutaban del espectáculo cuando algo inusual interrumpió el concierto, una compuerta de la tarima se abrió elevando una extraña máquina en el escenario. Tanto la banda como los espectadores estaban atónito con lo que podía ser, definitivamente no era parte del espectáculo. De repente, a maquina lanzó sus rayos sobre todos lo presentes, afortunadamente Shining uso su hechizo de protección para evitar los terribles efectos del _Arcanum_ , Cuando lesa cosa le quitó a todos los presentes sus cutie marks, Shinning retiró su escudo y fue a desactivar la máquina con lo que parecía ser una especie de disco.

- _¿Y esto?- Preguntó Trixie_.

 _-Con la tecnología que tu amiga Zap me prestó, pude hacer estos discos de pulso electromagnético, inhabilitara cualquier máquina que funcione con energía eléctrica- Contestó Sunset_

Shining corrió hacia la máquina pasando entre los ponies inmovilizados en sus asientos, pero al llegar, chocó con una especie de campo de fuerza, al parecer Cliodna se aseguró de mantener a salvo sus juguetes. Shining intento deshacer el campo con su magia, pero no le hacía ningún daño. Entonces de ambos lados del escenario, aparecieron un grupo de gruñidles armados con garrotes como los que estaban en al torre.

-Si alguien quiere retirarse, este es el momento-.

Sin hacer caso a la advertencia del unicornio, todos los grundles se lanzaron sobre él, convirtiendo el escenario en un auténtico coliseo.

* * *

En el museo Sunset Shimmer había dejado fuera de combate a los guaruras de Cliodna con un hechizo del sueño después de una prolongada pelea y ahora estaba dispuesta de enfrentar a la líder terrorista.

-Muy bien ministra, por su propio bien devuélvale sus marca ala princesa Luna y al los demás ponies antes de que me enoje-.

-Primero tendrás que obligarme-

-Si usted quiere-

Sunset se acercó con el cuerno cargado, pero de improviso, Cliodna sacó una bolsa de su túnica y al arrojarla al suelo, expidió una nube de gas color rojiza que al inhalarla, hizo que Sunset cayera al suelo.

- _Cough cough cough_ \- De pronto la unicornio sintió una extraña sensación de tristeza proveniente de su corazón- N-n-no entiendo, porque… me siento… tan… triste-

-¿Te gusta? Es una receta creada con polen de flor de "Corazón Roto", le hará salir a quien la huela sus más tristes sentimientos. –Cliodna se pone de cuclillas toma a Sunset de su melena para mirarla directo a los ojos- Tus princesa son espíritus confundidas y viejas, esto no es sólo por los ideales nacionalistas de mis amigos, esto también fue especialmente para ustedes. Ahora, es momento de darle fin a nuestra obra -Cliodna agarra a Sunset de su chaqueta-. No tienes idea de lo mucho que disfrutare esto, he esperado… demasiado-. Le da un golpe justo en la cabeza cayendo adolorida en el suelo, luego le da unas 3 patadas, una en la cabeza y otras dos en el vientre. –Primero esta patética ciudad, luego lo haré con el resto de Equestria, debiste quedarte en la Tierra, ahora sufrirás una pesadilla en carne propia-. Al finalizar con esta tortura, la grundle saca un látigo de su túnica –Si en verdad eres tan unida a tu hermana, creo que es justo que compartas su dolor-.

Estas palabras resonaron en la mente de la unicornio quien en una maniobra rápida, uso su magia para desprender el collar con forma de media luna de su cuello. –Reconozco un amuleto de transformación cuando lo veo, quítatelo y muestra tu cara cobarde-.

-¡NO!- Soltó el látigo, de pronto una luz cubrió a Cliodna y empezó a sufrir una transformación, sus manos empezaron a arrugarse, su espalda a encorvarse, su vientre pareció aumentar de peso, su nariz a agrandarse, su piel esmeralda se aclaró hasta volverse verde amarillento, su pelo negro se tornó naranja, incluso su ropa cambio; cuando la luz se apagó, en lugar de un ser humanoide joven y hermosa, había un grotesco ser bajo y deforme, como troll. Era un ser que ni ella ni Starlight Glimmer jamás olvidarán.

-¡HYDIA!-

-Y así, podemos este circulo Sunset Shimmer.- La troll vuelve a patear Sunset aventando su cuerpo a unos cuantos centímetros, los moretones que había recibido eran muy evidentes. –Desde el momento en que te conocí aquella noche, supe de inmediato que seria una amenaza para mis planes, pero también vi el enorme potencial magia que poseías, sin embargo entendí que jamás podría convencerte de unirte a mí, pero luego puse mi atención en esa pequeña hermana tuya. Desafortunadamente esa tonta socia mía de Mimic tuvo que echarlo todo a perder. Lo bueno es que al rey si le gustó "mi invento", de no ser por mi ayuda, jamás habría recuperado su trono; lo demás es historia. Mientras los ponies culpan a los grundles y les declaran la guerra, yo estaré ocupada robándoles sus amados talentos-

-¡Mis amigas te detendrán!-

-¡Tu no tienes amigas! Se lo que hiciste en el otro mundo, al final demostraste ser tan ruin como yo, hubiéramos dominado este mundo juntas.

Sunset levantó su cabeza con cuidado, haciendo gestos de dolor para lanzarle su mirada a Hydia –Antes escogería la muerte-.

-¡Así será querida, pero antes veras a tu amada maestra, a su patética hermana y a esa dichosa amiga suya caer bajo la punta de mi tacón! Ahora es momento de que recibas una lección-.

Hydia tomó el látigo del suelo dispuesto a darle unos azotes como lo hizo con Starlight hace años, pero de entre as sombras apareció Crimsom Blinfold con una mirada de fantasma buscando venganza.

-¡Crimsom Blinfold! Llegas justo a tiempo para disfrutar del botín-. Hydia le avienta el látigo a Crimsom quien lo sostiene mediante su magia. –Como prueba de nuestra amistas, te cedo el honor- Desvía nuevamente su mirara a Sunset. –Ahora mi querida Sunset, la máxima de las ironías, recibirás el pagó de las más inesperadas de las adversarias ¡ACABA CON ELLA!-

Crimsom rodeó a Hydia con su magia y la alzó por el aires.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Esto no era lo que acordamos-.

-¿Crees que hago esto por riqueza? ¿Crees que eres la mente maestra detrás de todo esto? Yo también he movido mis cartas en este juego. Robar las marcas de todos esos ponies era la única forma de facilitar nuestro encuentro-.

-Entonces ¿Sólo querías llamar mi atención?-

Siempre tuviste mi atención, pero lo que quería era que fueras mi público. Creíste que podías controlarme como lo hiciste con esos fenómenos de patas, pero olvidaste que soy un hueso difícil de roer.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos.

Crimsom le da una botella con un liquido azul a Sunset. –¿La quieres? Ve a la iglesia por ella-. Luego desaparece. Sunset toma mágicamente el recipiente y bebe su contenido, tras esto, se empieza a sentir mucho mejor levantándose con energía.

* * *

De vuelta en la Torre Coilt, los francotiradores seguía disparando a la unicornios que se estaban ocultando detrás de unos arbustos. Trixie lanzó algunos hechizos con los cuales congeló en cristal a algunos de los atacantes, pero la mayoría seguía de pie. No tenían idea de cómo llegar a la cima, su respuesta vino bajo la forma de una ráfaga multicolor quien abatió a los extremistas con la fuerza de un rayo; Trixie y Sugarcoat aprovecharon la ocasión para subir hasta torre y encontrar arriba del campanario un _Nebula Arcanum_ en pleno funcionamiento. Voltearon para ver a la responsable de dejar fuera a los francotiradores quien no era nada más que la amigable vecina Rainbow Dash.

-¡Rainbow!-

-¡La misma! Supongo que están aquí para derribar esa cosa ¿Cómo piensan hacerlo?-

-Una amiga nos fabricó estos discos- Trixie sacó unos discos del tamaño de una galleta. –Son el último invento de una amiga muy especial, estos son discos de carga electromagnética, harán que la maquina le devuelva sus marcas a los ponies, pero hay un campo de fuera que no podemos atravesar.

-Déjamelo a mi- La pegaso se alejó volando lo suficientemente lejos para la efectuar una de sus superpatadas para romper el campo, pero cuando hizo contactó, la pegaso rebotó al suelo.

-Okay, eso no funcionó-

-No estés tan segura ¡Miren!- Dijo Sugarcoat señalando la máquina.

El campo de fuerza empezó a agrietarse, era momento de que Trixie hiciera ahora uso de su magia -Retrocedan, ahora es momento de que vean a una profesional-. Trixie lanzó un rayo sobre la grieta rompiendo el campo de contención que protegía la maquina. Sugarcoat enseguida puso el disco de Sunset sobre el _Arcanum_ y lo activó generando una especie de corto circuito; el aparato echó humo y chispas antes de liberar las marcas de los ponies de abajo. Poco los flancos de los ponies volvieron a adornarse con la belleza de sus marcas, devolviendo con ellas su respectivos talentos. Las 2 hermanas chocaron cascos en señal de victoria mientras la pegaso se sobaba la cabeza con el casco vayan a comprarme una aspirina-.

* * *

En el anfiteatro, Shining se encontraba pelando con una horda de grundles que se abalanzaban sobre el como una manda de lobos hambrientos, pero Shining era tan poderoso como su hermana, así que usó un resplandor para enviar lejos a todos los agresores como lo había hecho con los changelings en Canterlot. En aquel momento llegó Applejack quien vio desde lejos los rayos que salieron de anfiteatro.

-¡APPLEJACK!-

-¡Por las pezuñas de mi tía Petunia Shining! ¡Dime por favor que diantres esta ocurriendo aquí! ¿Qué es lo que le esta pasando a estos ponies?-.

-Luego te explicó, por ahora necesito que me ayudes a destruir el campo de fuerza que rodea máquina-.

-Será todo un placer- La vaquera se acercó al campo de fuerza y con la fuerza de sus piernas, logró causarle una fisura al escudo, Shining lanzó sus rayos a esa parte logrando liberar la máquina. Sin el campo, Shining colocó el disco sobre la maquina y la activó causando una falla como ocurrió con el otro artefacto liberando las cutie marks del público y de la banda. Cuando al fin recuperaron sus marca, todos los ponies con entusiasmo vitorearon a sus salvadores.

-No sabes que afortunado fui de que llegaras- Dijo agradecido el semental.

-No hay de que niño-

Un último grundle saltó desde arriba del escenario para caer encima del pony terrestre, pero antes de ser advertida, Applejack se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo envió de vuelta hacia arriba con una patada. -¡Ahora si me vas a decir lo que sucede!- Shining se quedó atónito con aquella la actuación.

-¡¿QUE ESTA MIRANDO?!-

* * *

Rarity llega a la explanada del museo donde encuentra a todos los ponies tirados en el suelo, la mayoría inconscientes, otros que apenas podían moverse, la unicornio notó con horror que todos los ponies tenían el costado en blanco. Cerca del _Arcanum_ se encontraba la princesa Luna al lado de su guardaespaldas Rarity corrió a su lado, trató de despertarlas, pero no respondían, así que temía lo peor. Al ver el resplandor de la esfera en la pirámide de la máquina maquina , Rarity dedujo que era lo que pasó, Twilight le enseñó algunos trucos como el uso del rayo mágico para defensa, así que intentó usar uno para destruirlo, pero rebotó con el campo electromagnético que lo protegía.

* * *

Posiblemente la joya de la ciudad sea el templo dedicado a la diosa Lorana, la primera alicornio a quien se le atribuye la creación de Equestria, era una iglesia de estilo gótico, un rosetón en la fachada, portada abocinada y 2 torres cónicas, el interior esta dividido en 3 bóvedas separadas por pilares, arcos puntados con bóveda de crucerías y vitrales con imágenes de las princesas, pero en el altar mayor había imagen de una alicornio blanca de melena roja. Sunset entró al recinto, lo primero que hizo fue arrodillarse y persinarse, mientras oraba los recuerdos volvieron a su mente:

 _Sunset se encontraba en la capilla del orfanato de Canterlot, era una capilla sencilla, sin nada de decoración más que la pintura de Lorana, ahí estaban las 2 hermanas rezando, pidiendo a la diosa que les concediera la oportunidad de tener un hogar. Entró la directora del orfanato, una pony de crin gris claro y melena negra vestida de gris oscuro, lentes y cabello sujeto._

 _-Niñas, alguien muy especial ha venido a verla- Se aparto para ceder paso a la princesa Celestia, la potrancas al verla se levantaron son curiosidad._

 _-¿Alguna de ustedes esta interesada en tener un hogar?-_

De vuelta a presente, Sunset detuvo su oración cuando vio la silueta de Crimsom Blindfold en la entrada anunciando su llegada con un rayo proveniente del cielo nublado, el itinerario de los pegasos anunciaba para lluvia para mañana, pero decidieron dar aviso con los rayos.

-Cuanto me alegra que pudieras venir-.

-Esta locura termina ahora-.

-No podía estar más de acuerdo-.

Crimsom desapareció, Sunset se teletransportó también para luego reaparecer en el techo. Crimsom fue la primera en atacar, lanzó varias bolas de fuego las cuales Sunset esquivó con una voltereta. Crimsom galopó y saltó sobre Sunset para atacarla desde arriba, pero Sunset le ató las piernas con un lazo mágico jalándola al piso.

-Tu y tus hechizos, pero no eres la única maga aquí-.

Crimsom electrifico el lazo transmitiendo la descarga a Sunset. Starlight se soltó, pero la unicornio dorada se recupero rápido y le lanzó una bomba carecer hecha con una lata.

-Rayos-.

Explotó con suficiente fuerza para aventar Crimsom del otro lado, se levantó y trato de huir, pero Sunset galopó y salto sobre ella sujetándola del cuello con sus cascos. Crimsom uso su magia para quitarse de encima y ambas empezaron a hacer uso de sus habilidades en artes marciales, Crimsom lanzaba golpes y patadas que Sunset bloqueaba y esquivaba al igual que su adversaria. Crimsom la sujeto de la melena y golpeó su cara con su rodilla, eso pareció noquear a Sunset, la enmascarada se acercó para verla de cerca, pero despertó de súbito, tomó su máscara con la pezuña y dio un triple salto sobre ella aterrizando sólo a unos metros, se levantó y volteó su cuerpo, Crimsom también se puso de frente para ver cara a cara a Shimmer, revelando así su identidad, la ladrona de cutie marks resultó ser alguien a quien tanto Sunset Shimmer como Twilight Sparkle jamás iban a olvidar.

-Starlight Glimmer- Dijo fríamente Sunset Shimmer.

-Sunset Shimmer- Dijo fríamente Starlight Glimmer.

-No pelearé contigo-.

-Todo apunta lo contrario-.

-Déjame ayudarte-.

-Ya no soy la potranca indefensa que alguna vez conociste-.

-Siento tu dolor, por favor déjame ayudarte-.

-¿Dolor? ¡Tú, quien fue la estudiante estrella de la princesa Celestia, alguien quien tuvo todo lo que deseaba, no tiene idea de lo que es el dolor! Pero ahora es momento de que lo aprendas-.

Sin decir nada más, Starlight le lanzó uno de sus megarayos a Sunset, la unicornio dorada se quitó su chaqueta y bloqueó el rayo levitando un pedazo de roca que desprendió de una de las torres para usarlo como escudo, al romperse en pedazos, Starlight saltó de entre los fragmentos cayendo sobre ella sujetando su cuello.

-¿Estas orgullosa de tu hermanita ahora?-.

-¿Orgullosa? Actúas a través de la intimidación y la venganza, eres sólo una criminal-.

-¡SOY LO QUE ESTE REINO NECESITA!-

Puso a Sunset boca arriba contra el suelo y empezó a golpearla, pero Sunset sujeto el último puñetazo con su casco y le dio un golpe en el hocico. y la avienta por el borde del edificio. Sunset se acercó a ver si cayó a salvo, pero un pequeño dirigible se alzó a un lado de la iglesia con Starlight piloteándola. Pensó que podía escapar, pero vio una soga colgando de la nave y se lanzó para sujetarla. Starlight creyó estar a salvo cuando escuchó un grito de "¡¿TE VAS SIN DESPEDIRTE?!" y vio una pezuña golepar su cara. Sunset se columpió hasta la cubierta del dirigible y ambas ponies continuaron con la pelea.

-¡BASTA, SE TERMINÓ!- Starlight se estaba agotando, Sunset aprovechó la ocasión para sujetarla de los hombros. ¡SIEMPRE HE ESTADO ORGULLOSA DE TI! ¡SIEMPRE TE CONSIDERÉ LA MEJOR DE LAS DOS! Luego le da un santo puñetazo que la envía arrastrando hacia un bulto envuelto en una bolsa de patata.

-Le exigí a Celestia de que no te alejara de mí, jamás sería capaz de hacerte daño. Te falle Starlight, pero traté de salvarte, como trato de salvarte ahora-.

-¿Crees que necesito que me salven? La Starlight que conociste, ya se murió y como una mariposa de la muerte, he emergido de mi capullo para anunciar el holocausto del viejo mundo, pero antes...- Starlight removió magicamente el costal del bulto revelando a una Hydia atada y amordazada

-HA HA HA. ¡Al final logré que tu pequeña hermana abrazara el lado oscuro! ¡Ni tu lo hubieras hecho mejor! Debes admitir en egoísmo, ella te ha superado-

Starlight interrumpió su comentario con un golpe y la puso contra el piso apuntándole con su cuerno.

-Cierra la boca o serás la primera en morir-

-Aguafiestas-

Luego fijo su mirada en Sunset. -Ella arruinó mi oportunidad de tener un hogar de verdad, eso es algo que realmente no pienso en perdonar.-

Sunset pensó que Hydia era la causa de su mal humor, así que intento evitar que cometiera una tontería. -Estoy consciente del daño que le causó a otros ponies, pero la venganza no es la solución¡-

-¡Hydia, Celestia, no importan los nombres, todo mundo es el del problema! ¡A donde quiera que estaba, todos estaban en contra mía!.- Starlight se sujeto la cabeza como si tuviera una terrible jaqueca. -Tu princesa tuvo razón al temer que obtuviera mi marca, todos esos malos ratos me hicieron darme que las cutie marks eran sólo una maldición, ni que la amistad o la familia eran cosas en lo que pudieras confiar. Recuerdo haber despertado en la orilla del río, ignoró quien me salvó, pero seguía viva para cumplir sueño, no la de ser la más grande hechicera de Equestria sino la de traer la verdadera armonía a todos lo ponies. Cuando al fin obtuve mi marca, era momento de hacer realidad mis planes, fundando una comunidad donde todos fueran libres de responsabilidad ni preocupación.

-¿Despojándolos de sus talentos?-

-La obsesión por el talento fue la que arruinó nuestra vidas, sólo quería que ningún pony sufriera lo que yo, pero esa "princesita" tuvo que venir y arruinarlo todo-

-¡No hay amistad sin libertad¡-

-¡A veces es necesario hacer sacrificios a cambio de más seguridad!-

-¿Seguridad?, ¿poder? o ¿miedo?-

Starlight frunció su ceño por un momento antes de continuar. -Es lo mismo que la princesa Luna deseaba, pero como tú, Celestia era demasiado frágil para entender la realidad; yo triunfaré donde otros han fracasado, empezando por arreglar unas cuentas pendientes, primero Blackjack, quien extorsionó a Mimic obligándola a volver a su vieja vida criminal, luego Celestia y finalmente este viejo costal de huesos-

-¿Costal de huesos? Como te atreves a…- Pero Stalright la volvió a golpear con el casco.

-Tu y yo no somos diferentes, ambas amamos el poder, ¡ES MOMENTO DE COMPARTIRLO JUNTAS!

-Una vez pensé igual que tu, así que debes creerme cuando te digo de que esta no es la forma, siempre hay algo más-. Sunset cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza. –Lo siento Starlight… No puedo-

-Muy bien, lo que voy a hacer, es porque fui obligada a hacerlo- Starlight se quitó el gorro y sacó un control remoto con un gran botón rojo. -Al menos tendré mi venganza, ¡con sólo dispara este botón, hacer explotar todos los Arcanums reduciendo esta maldita ciudad en cenizas!-

Sunset abrió los ojos de horror-¡VAN A MORIR PONIES!-

-Esa es la idea-

-Has de saber, que no permitiré que eso pase- De inmediato se abalanzó sobre Stalright para tratar de quitarle el control, mientras Hydia miraba la pelea sonriendo de felicidad.

* * *

En un puente, Lemon Zest vio el dirigible de Starlight, sacó sus binoculares y vio a la unicornio abordo. -Crees que puedes escapar de mí, yo no lo creo guapa-. Lemon desenvainó de su espalda un lanzador Nerf N-Strike Elite Rampage apuntandola en dirección a la pony, Lemon Zest era considerada como una de las mejores tiradoras de Equestria, podía derribar a un colibrí a 50 metros de distancia, por tanto la pony corría riesgo de recibir un tiro en la cabeza. Pero Twilight llegó a tiempo para salvar a su enemiga despojando a Lemon de su arma con su magia.

-¡TÚ!-

-Lo siento amiga, pero tu licencia para portar armas acaba de expirar-

Otra lucha empezó a llevarse a cabo entre la princesa y la cazarecompensas, Lemon sus pistolas y se ocultó detrás de una pilastra en uno de los extremos del puente desde donde empezó a dispararle a la alicornio, mientras que ella se ocultó en la otra pilastra disparando con su cuerno.

* * *

Sunset y Stalright seguían forceando, Sunset aún trataba de hacer entrar a su hermana en razón-.

-Estas confundida, lo se porque yo también pasé por lo mismo. En el fondo sigues siendo la misma potranca que una vez conocí, por eso no lo harás-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

Sunset levitó en control lejos de Sunset quien sólo podía mirar, la unicornio rosada estaba lista para presionar el botón, pero algo la detuvo, tal vez su conciencia, era egoísta y codiciosa, pero no una asesina. Después de un momento de vacilación, Stalright arrojó el control por la borda

-Te lo dije, mejor déjala ir y vuelve conmigo. Por favor acepta mi amistad hermana-.

Furiosa, Starlight siguió lanzando golpes la hocico de Sunset quien empezaba a sangrar, sin embargo, la unicornio dorada se negó a defenderse.

-¡TU NO ERES MI HERMANA! ¡ERES MI MISIÓN! ¡ERES… MI… MISIÓN!-

-Termina tu misión entonces. pase lo que pase, yo siempre te estaré contigo-.

Con la cara llena de sangre, Sunset se desmayó nuevamente, en ese instante, Hydia se liberó usando una de sus filosas uñas para cortar la soga.

-Bonita demostración de afecto, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender-. La bruja uso su magia para atraer uno de los rayos y golpear el dirigible causando que este ardiera en llamas. Sacó de su manga una piedra y luego de moverlas murmurando un hechizo en una lengua extraña, abrió un agujero brillante. –Esto aún no ha terminado, si sobreviven, nos volveremos a ver-. La troll saltó y el portal se cerró dejando a las 2 unicornios atrapadas en el dirigible que iba en curso de colisión con la ciudad.

Fluttershy llegó al museo acompañada del alguacil Tex y sus ayudantes. Vieron a los ponies, a la princesa y a Rarity tratando de romper el escudo con golpes de karate.

-¿Rarity?-

-Flutershy, por favor ayúdame a romper esta cosa ¿si?-

Tex y sus ponies dieron de patadas al escudo, pero ninguno tenía la fuerza de Rainbow y Applejack, trataron y trataron, pero ninguno pudo causarle siquiera un pequeño rasguño. De repente una especie de magia congeló el escudo y los rompió en varios pedazos que cayeron al suelo como escarchas. Ninguno de los presente había sido el responsable. Entre los matorrales esta una pony, la misma pony encapuchada que estaba en la posada Cutieville, era una unicornio de cristal de crin morada y melena azul.

 _Radiant Hope estaba sentada sobre una roca ala orilla de un río, comiendo una manzanas que robó de un huerto. Entonces vio flotar en el río a una potranca de unicornio sujeta a un tronco, Radian engulló la manzana y corrió para alcanzar a la pequeña antes de perderse en la distancia. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Raidant pudo usar su magia para sacarla del río y ponerla a salvo en la orilla. Puso un cobertor sobre ella y a su lado una canasta llena de manzanas -Cuídate pequeña- Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue._

-Quise corregir un error y termine cometiendo otro ¿Cuándo terminara?-

Radiant vio por unos momentos a los ponies que atónitos trataban de buscar la manera de sacar las marcas dentro de la máquina, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a la ley hacer su parte. Rarity estaba examinando la máquina con detalle esperando encontrar algún botón de apagado o algo así, en eso llegaron Rainbow y Applejack acompañados de Shining Armor, Trixie y Sugarcoat. la unicornio azul sacó un disco y lo puso sobre la base del artefacto, liberando de esa forma las cutie marks de la princesa y los demás ponies presentes. Todos estaban felices de recobrar el sentido, especialmente la princesa de la noche.

-Gracias por salvar a Equestria una vez más ponies-.

-No me lo agradezca a mí su majestad, sino a Sunset Zimmer, por cierto ¿algún pony sabe a donde fue?- Preguntó Trixie.

El tiroteo entre Lemon y Twilight se vio interrumpido por el dirigible que iba en dirección al punte donde estaban, la princesa salió volando, la pony terrestre tuvo que hacer un salto de cañón en el agua para salvar su vida mientras el puente quedaba hecho a consecuencia del impacto.

Starlight se sujetó de una de las cuerdas, pero Sunset se resbaló de la cubierta al inclinarse la nave hacia abajo cayendo de la borda hacia el río. A pesar de las diferencias, en fondo, Sunset seguía siendo su hermana, así que Staright se soltó para ir en su rescate mientras el dirigible se hundía en el canal extinguiendo sus llamas en el agua. Sunset se estaba hundiendo poco a poco en la oscuridad del fondo cuando un aura azul cubrió su cuerpo emergiendo lentamente hacia la superficie, la unicornio veía el brillo de las luces ondulándose en serena armonía formándose manchas de colores que luego de unían para formar un arco iris danzante, lo último que fue la silueta de otra unicornio con una trenza que nadaba en dirección con el caso extendido antes de que sus tornara negra su visión.

La mente de Sunset se perdió en el vacío de espacio y el tiempo, poco a poco su conciencia recobraba el sentido con cada parpadeo, cuando al fin regreso al mundo de los vivos, sus ojos le dijeron que se encontraba tendida en una cama con una sabana rosa con la imagen de un unicornio blanco, al parecer se trataba de su habitación. Lo sorprendente vino cuando levantó sus extremidades y vio un par de manos amarillas en lugar de un par de cascos relucientes, al tentar su rostro, pudo sentir una cara corta y liza en lugar de un hocico largo y peludo, lo gracioso estuvo cuando sintió un par de bultos en su pecho (Había vuelto a la Tierra como dios la trajo al mundo); esto indicaba que había vuelto al mundo de los humanos. No entendió como alguien que se estaba ahogando en un río de Equestria terminar en una cama de hospital de un universo paralelo, la respuesta estaba a su lado, durmiendo en una silla de color rojo con una piel lavanda usando una blusa azul celeste, una falda morada y un par de medias gruesas con rombos; era Twilight, no la humana, sino la princesa.

-¿Twilight?-

Al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja, la chica reaccionó de inmediato.-¡SUNNY!- La princesa de la amistad abrazó de inmediato a su amiga derramando algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

Sunset preguntó que como termino de regresó y su amiga le respondió. –Te estuvimos buscando en el río, como no te encontré empecé a preocuparme mucho, hasta que finalmente te encontré justo a un lado del canal, te di respiración de boca (ambas se sonrojaron un poco), cuando supe que aún estabas viva, me alegré bastante; luego te llevé al castillo y de ahí hasta acá, debiste ver la cara que pusieron Luna y Celestia cuando vieron que habías vuelto, por cierto, cuando despertaras, me pidieron que te dijera que estas castigada por un mes-

Sunset rió un un poco -¿Que hay de Celestia? Digo, la princesa-.

Esta bien, pude extraer la flecha negra de su cuerpo, pero al parecer parecer no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido antes, Cadance, mis amigas y yo, acordamos decirle nada de tu regreso, era demasiado para ella, así que lo mejor es arreglar una reunión en un momento más oportuno.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo-

Finalmente Twilight le preguntó a Sunset que fue lo que pasó y porque volvió a Equestria, pero Sunset no quiso decirle, al menos aún no. Sunset estuvo en silencio pensando que decir, pero Twily puso dedo en la boca y le dijo: "Esta bien, no tienes que decir nada. Hazlo cuando estés lista", luego se retiró para dejarla descansar. Sunny se quedó intrigada con aquella actitud, pero lo que le importaba en ese momento era que había ocurrido con Starlight.

* * *

En Bright Valley y Equestria las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad, Celestia se estaba recuperando del ataque. Mientras estaba en cama revisando algunos documentos del presupuesto del año que viene comiendo un pedazo de paste frambuesa, escuchaba las noticias por radio dada por una locutora de voz femenina.

- _Todos los grundles que participaron en los atentados en Brigth Valley fueron aprendidos por la guardia real, al parecer una bruja de origen troll era quien estaba detrás de estos ataques tomando el lugar de la ministra Cliodna, cuyo cuerpo fue encontrado en el jardín de su casa en Grundloval_ -.

Trtixie y Sugarcoat estaban comiendo rosquillas en la tienda de donas de Donnut Joe riendo y recordando los buenos tiempos, la unicornio azul volteó hacia la ventana y vio a su madre guiñándole el ojo, su hija respondió con el mismo gesto–.

- _Una buena noticia es que l_ _as cutie marks robadas reaparecieron misteriosamente en los flancos de sus propietarios, se ignora que motivo al autor de los robos a devolverlas_ -.

Shinning Armor entra al salón del trono donde se encuentra la princesa Luna sentada en un trono al lado del de su hermana, la cual había manda c construir especialmente para ella, el unicornio muestra sus respeto se quita el casco, se lo da a Luna y se retira; lo que pasó le hizo decidir a Shining renunciar a su puesto dentro de la Guardia Real, tenía ahora un hijo en que pensar, además con sus deberes al lado de su esposa en el imperio de Cristal, no deseaba más que pasar más tiempo con su familia.

-A _ún no se tiene noticias de la misteriosa Crimsom Blindfold quie es la principal sospechosa de estos crímenes; guardias y miembros de la ley recorren cada rincón de Equestria con la esperanza de dar con su parader_ o-.

Las Mane 6 y Spike se encontraban celebrando una pijamada en Sugar Cube Corner, jugaban al clásico juego de la botella, Pinkie la hizo girar y termino apuntando a Rainbow Dash que puso una mirada de miedo al saber que tenía que besar a la pony fiestera, quien se pintó los labios antes de darle a pegaso atleta un gran beso en la boca al estilo Bugs Bunny; todas las demás ponies y el dragón reían de lo graciosos que se veía, menos Twilight quien veía una fotografía de Sunset Shimmer y Starlight Glimmer cuando eran jóvenes. Afuera de castillo estaba Starlgiht detrás de un arbusto vigilando a las ponies a través de la ventana por medio de unos binoculares, luego sacó un pergamino con el sello de Starswirl el Barbudo y al que la unicornio vio con una sonrisa maléfica.

 _-En otros asuntos, el líder de la mafia en Manehatan, Blackjack, fue acusado de traficar con artefactos mágicos….-_

La última escena muestra a Sunset Shimmer de vuelta en la escuela Canterlot junto con sus amigos en la clase de matemáticas avanzadas del profesor Covalent Bond, todas estaban poniendo atención menos Rainbow que estaba tratando de sostener un lapíz con su nariz, y Sunset quien dibujaba una cutie mark de una estrella cuatro puntos con una cable cola ondulada.

* * *

Reeka y Draggle entraban a un enorme edificio de la ciudad con las palabras "MISCHIEFWICK ENTERPRIESES" grabadas en la parte alta, subieron por el elevador y saludaron a la secretaria que era una pelirroja de piel amarilla con coleta y camisa azul celeste.

–Sus… hijas han venido a versa señora- Dijo la secretaria por el interpón.

-Déjelas entrar- Contesto la jefa.

Ambas chicas entraron a una enorme oficina, donde la jefa estaba con la silla de espaldas acariciando a un gato negro.

-¿Y bien?-

-Lo siento, intentamos recuperar el arca, pero un ejercito no atacó- Respondió Draggle.

-¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡SÓLO FUE UNA, PERO TENÍA LA FUERZA DE UNA LEGIÓN!- Le refutó Reeka.

-¡LO QUE PASO FUE QUE ATONTASTE COMO SIEMPRE!-

-¡NO ES VERDAD!-

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ!-

-¡QUE NO!-

-¡SILENCIO!- Ambas quedaron calladas, la silla se dio la vuelta revelando que la jefa de la compañía era nada menos que Hydia usando un traje ejecutivo color morado con una camisa azul del tono de su túnica, era humana ahora, pero seguía igual de horrible y baja.

-¡Olviden a esas chicas y vigílenlas, cualquier cosa interesante que averiguen, háganmelo saber-

-Si mama- Respondieron al unísono.

-¡Y NO ME DIGAN MAMA!-

Ambas brujas salieron corriendo mientras su madre se daba un palmada en la cabeza.

-No eres la única que hizo una vida aquí mi querida Sunset, la próxima vez que no veamos, no habrá magia ni ciencia que te salve de mi poder-.

 **Con eso terminamos con esta historia, quería tenerla lista antes del final de la temporada. Espero que el haya gustado, si es así, con gusto escribiré más, hasta entonces adiós y ¡hasta la próxima!**

27


End file.
